Priestess of Light: A Realm Reborn
by KitsuneHound
Summary: Everything was gone, the asciens had won... "No, it can't, it won't end. Not like this" a young Au Ra adventurer said as she formed a pleadged with her dearest of wishes as her vow "let me restart" Follow Kaia Raine, as she tries her hardest to prevent the destruction of the world as the new Priestess of Light
1. Restart

Restart

"No, it can't, it won't end. Not like this" a young Au Ra summoner said as aether started surrounding her, "Mother Hydaelyn, please grant me this wish, grant me this chance, let me restart."

 _My daughter, the price of thy wish is high. Does thy still wish for this_

Slowly standing the summoner covered in cuts and bruises, her tome almost slipping from her hands, all around her are comrades who have fallen. Tears of frustration well up in her eyes. Yes, she knew, for any wish to be granted by Mother Hydaelyn comes at a price, normally aether or a sacrifice of crystals but this time it would be much high it would come at an almost unbearable price, but she must to save those dear to her. To prevent the needless sacrifices. She would give anything.

"What's the price Mother Hydaelyn, what must I pay"

 _Child the price will be-_

After a moment of silence "I agree, let this be my payment"

 _Dearest child, I accept thy payment and will grant thy wish, blessed be daughter mine. Blessed be._

Aether wraps around the Au Ra and she starts to fade but not without seeing the final look on her enemy's face. So, with her last breath of that moment "Lahabrea, the next time we meet will be your last. I'm done playing nice." And with that she was gone.

* * *

When she wakes she sees the mother crystal, with a fond look on her face she moves closer.

"Mother Hydaelyn,"

 _Child, are you sure of this. Once you are finished with saving your plain you will be forever enslaved to me and my light. You will watch them fade with years_

"Mother, what I'm doing is just speeding up what I had planned, I was going to pledge myself to you anyway."

 _Child...I must ask. Why?_

"Simple really. It's because of you that I gained a family and countless of friends and allies. You and the gift you gave me, becoming an eternal priestess of light, I accept that and all of it responsibilities... even it means fading from existence. So, let me say this now – I, Kaia Raine lost heir of the hidden Raen tribe, do pledge my life and aether to the light and to Mother Crystal Hydaelyn. I will forever walk in the light even after Eorzea is gone nothing is left I will forever continue to serve so I shall vow so mote it be." When the last syllable left the woman's lips a bright flash happened, and, on her arm, a large marking appeared, to those that would have delved in the history of the crystals would know. Pledged followers of Zodiark have marking that show on their faces in a bloody red but for those that follow Hydaelyn a marking of white shall appear going from the wrist all the way up her arm to her neck in the purest of white.

 _Child, you are the brightest soul I have ever seen born in this realm, I accept thy pledge and thy wish will be granted. As one of mine I ask of you this protect this realm and its people, do you accept_

"It would be my greatest honour to accept this mission, dearest Mother,"

 _I shall grant thy skills of old, and thy armour. Blessed be my warrior of light._

Light fills the eye of Kaia and she finds herself on a battlefield looking up she realises where she is. The Battle of Carteneau, in an instant she understands Hydaelyn's wish – insure that there are many more survivors than what was originally then she sees the moon start to break and the Bahamut escape, it fires seem to burn the sky. Wasting no time Kaia springs into action. Teleporting malms at a time reaching the outpost of the alliance. Of course, her presence alerts the leaders and those with them turning all weapons towards her, but she doesn't care, she readies for one final jump to the dragon appearing before the primal. "How much pain have you suffered dear one?" she speaks at the creature and as if here her it stops and looks at her, and it voice rings out throughout the land

 **A true disciple of light, why do you appear in midst of this bloodshed.**

Bowing to the elder primal, "Bahamut, of the seven dragon lords sired by the dragonking Midgardsormr. How far have you fallen, do you not wish for peace or is all in your mind destruction?"

 **And thy would grant me this, instead of a prison in the heavens**

"Is it what you wish?"

The dragon looks to her seeing if there is a trick

 **This life is not truly mine, I beseech thee, grant me relief**

"if the that is your wish than I shall"

 **And the price**

"I shall only ask this; will you grant me one of your eyes"

A silent pause fills the land, and all is still, Kaia looks at the wrym without hesitation. No fear and no greed.

 **Thy asks for my eye than I shall do one better, both my eyes are yours to wield and only you shall wield them, when others touch them their own life shall be forfeit**

Though surprised Kaia does not show it, instead bow to the wrym

"Then I shall grant thy wish" slowly aether starts leaking from her form and fills the sky with a blessed light. as the eyes of bahamut enter Kaia's frame, a blessed staff form in her hands slowly she moves forward and with the end of the staff touches the chest of where Bahamut's heart would be.

"Blessed be great wrym may Hydaelyn embrace you within her light" and when she spoke those words the dragon slowly started to fade in beacons of light, that shone like stars in the sky. When the last orb vanished she slowly descended to the battlefield and as the aether left her so did her to stay conscious, only managing to see the leaders running towards her before she saw black.

* * *

The three leaders of the grand companies can all agree on one thing and this very moment – what just happened? One moment they were fighting for their lives against the primal dragon the next a young woman appears out of nowhere only to disappear and reappear in mid-air and start talking to the dragon before banishing the monster with only a tap of her weapon its chest, but they had no time to even think about what just happened as they see here falling from where she was. Stranger or no she did just save them and so the three started to run towards her destination when they reached her the saw her blackout. Snapping out of his stupor first Raubahn went to see if she was alive, when he reached her he was shocked at how young she looked the General could see an assortment of scars but what stood out was the bright white marking on her arm normally it wouldn't faze him to see a marking like this but seeing it was pulsating he deemed it necessary to ask the opinion of his fellow leaders. "Elder Seedseer, Admiral might you come a see what this might be" snapping the other two out of their shock. "Have you ever seen something like that" he asked pointing to the marking and as he said that the scions that had assisted in the war appeared one by one,

"That is a strange marking, it seems to be filled with aether" Kan-E-Senna stated but quickly looked up when she heard a gasp. When she did she saw the shock filled eyes of Louisoix Levielleur wondering was wrong she asked "Pray tell Master Louisoix what is wrong"

"This poor child, what life has she had to make her take this pledge."

"Pledge, what pledge?" This time being the admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiwyn asking with a worried look on her face wondering if the girl is an enemy "Is it that bad?"

"Yes, but not in the way that you are thinking, this child has basically condemned herself to a life of eternal solitude, that mark there is the mark of Hydaelyn Herself. It marks her as a priestess of the light, which by all accounts is good for everyone but the bearer themselves,"

"The mark of Hydaelyn? How is it bad?" came the question from behind Louisoix

"You see Thancred, this child will never age, any wound she gains is instantly healed but the price is that she must forever walk alone. She will still exist looking just like this even after the world is gone, she will forever be alone, and this is a painful price to pay". When hearing the explanation of the mark they realise that something must have gone terribly wrong in this young woman's life to sacrifice everything she could have had – family, friends, companions, after all who would want to outlive their own children and grandchildren

"Let's get her to the camp so the healers can look at her" the one known as Thancred stated this decision was agreed with and they all moved to then camp, where Kaia was placed in a private medical tent so to ensure that she wakes without shock.

Hours later the young Raen began to stir, seeing this the scion with her at the time going by the name of Y'shotola went to the guards in front of the tent and ask one to get the leaders. Moments later everyone had entered the tent waiting for the Au Ra to wake.

Kaia opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by not only the leaders of the Grand Companies but also the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and although she knew that it was a quite serious moment she couldn't help but say "Well... that was a something, didn't quite know if he would listen" she said as if she didn't just do something that was by all accounts and purposes impossible. When it became too much to burst into peals of laughter at the occupants' expressions "Pfft...You all look like you have seen a ghost"

"Child, might I ask something rather personal" Louisoix said gently after snapping out of the shock Kaia had given him

"You want to know why I made a pledge of eternal servitude to Hydaelyn correct?" Kaia said with a small smile, which shocked the sage before he nodded.

"First let's wait for the rest of the members here to snap out the shock I just gave them" and by saying that everyone else just blink before giving her slight glares at her attitude which returned by merely smirking.

"Now quick question before I answer all of yours, how long was I unconscious for?"

"About 5 maybe 6 hours" Thancred answered

"Thank you" Kaia asked while bowing her head politely at the man "So... Your questions. I will try to answer them as well as possible but be warned there are things I cannot say due to my situation."

"Well first and foremost, who are you?" Raubahn asked

"My name is Kaia Raine, and for those of you who don't know my race I am an Au Ra, a Raen to be exact and as far as I know the only priestess of Hydaelyn out there" at this introduction everyone looked at her, as if to read her mind at the reasons she did this. To this reaction she just smiled before looking at the sage "You asked why I became a priestess, the reason is simple, to ensure this world does not get destroyed by that god damn Ascian again"

"Wait! Again!" Merlwyb exclaimed at Kaia's statement

"Child, what do you mean?" Louisoix looked at her with a frown but became anxious when a serious expression appeared on her face.

"What I say next does not reach another's ears without my permission, it is important that only those I know that have a vital part in my memories have this knowledge. Are we agreed?" At this everyone looked at one another and to see if this was the right move to take only to agree a few seconds later and nod. "Alright give me a second" Kaia clasped her hands in prayer and intoned "Dearest Mother Hydaelyn, you whose light shines upon your children, grant me this request let only those I deem worthy of my words here my voice" next thing that happens a bright flash and the occupants are surrounded by a field of aether, "Don't worry it's just to stop eavesdroppers nothing harmful, Now to put bluntly...I'm actually from a different timeline you see what would of happened just now is that Master Louisoix here with the help of the scions would of managed to seal the elder primal bahamut but at the cost of his life, and in my future there is lot that could be done with his help, and though the battle that was just fought now would have been won by the Alliance but the amount lost would have been too great, which would have been the being of the fall of Eorzea," saying this elicited gasps of shock from all.

"What... What happens" the elder Seedseer asks, and for a moment she was about to retract her question when she saw the look of pain in Kaia's eyes before she closed them

"Everything and everyone died," Kaia croaked out grief lacing her voice as she spoke, "the Ascians, want to revive their deity Zodiark and whereas this inherently is not a bad thing, however the way they are going about it is, they truly believe that the only way to bring him back is through chaos and despair,"

"How is it not a bad thing," Y'shotola asks slightly confused

"Quite simple really Mother Hydaelyn and Zodiark are two halves of the same whole, where Hydaelyn represents order and light, Zodiark is the embodiment of chaos and dark all of these are needed for a world to function but as Zodiark grew greedy wanting more and more so to put as bluntly as possible, Hydaelyn basically had to put him time-out but his followers ,like any group of extremists, decided that Hydaelyn wanted to take over and so sealed him, apparently they don't know how hard it is to keep a world stable when you only have one half of the damn ability." Kaia sighed "Before I was a priestess I was merely known as the Warrior of Light" when she said the mouths of many dropped and the only reaction was a raised eyebrow at their shock "Really guys, your shocked at that" shaking her head she was about to carry on when a Lalafell she remembers to be known as Papalymo "You can't blame us this is all rather farfetched," while Lyse, still currently known as Eda nods in agreement.

Kaia couldn't help but smile, too see everyone alive again. She doesn't regret making the pledge

Not just the Leaders but all the scions including Urianger and Meonbryda, who she can see at the back,

"It would seem you know us all here," Urianger spoke from behind everyone

"Some a bit better than others , but yes, you see when I found out about the Scions I was but an adventurer, I was actually recruited by Thancred there since Ul'dah is where I first started adventuring after I left the Far East" Kaia closed her eyes to remembers coming to Thanalan after coming from the Far East, journeying to Ul'dah to meeting the scions to even joining the Flames, it was fun at times

"I know the majority of you "she said before turning to the first person to her left "Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna, Commander of the Order of the Twin Adders, one of the gentlest people I ever met never raising her voice in anger and never stops trying to find a peaceful solution to save her people grief, then we have the Chief Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiwyn, Commander of the Maelstrom one woman I would never get on the wrong side lest I get filled with holes but never fails to put her people first even when they do irritate her to no end, next we have Flame General Raubahn Aldynn, known as the bull of Ala Mhigo, Commander of the Immortal Flames and a man of honour, I battled you once you are one of the few that I would say I would never fight again simply because of one thing, your bloody persistent"

The shocked looks on the faces of the commanders were priceless, and Kaia could see each of the have a faint hue of red on their cheeks but as anyone would Kaia ignored it and turned to the scions,

"and then the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, starting with Thancred, a bard like no other and a man with undying loyalty even if at time is a complete flirt to anything with two legs and will listen to him talk in my time you not only introduced me to the Scions but you assisted me in many other missions I had that's not to say that the others didn't but I would say you took the extra step to ensure I was okay, but by the twelve are you stubborn to a fault" and at that Thancred proceeded to turn in to a tomato.

Kaia only grinned before turning to Y'shotola "You Y'shotola are just are incredible as Thancred without the fact that you chase after anything breathing and had two legs, your ability to think things through was one of the main things that kept the Scions level headed , not afraid to speak your mind you ensured that we stayed on task with any information given to us." Kaia could see the conjurers ears twitch before a red hue appear on her cheeks alongside her fellow scion,

"next I know are Yda and Papalymo, who I dubbed in my head as the comedy duo, you two made sure that when thing where tense the rest of us can relax telling us when to step back and look before leaping. Yda you were the one who sparred with me the most allowing me to learn self-defence in the situation I lose my weapons and Papalymo it's because of you that I was able to control my aether so well in fact the control techniques you taught me help me gain a foothold in creating new abilities such as the flash step you the commanders saw me appear through." Again, the people Kaia described just blushed at her complements which lead the Au Ra to wonder if everyone is going to be imitating rolanberries by the end of this.

"Next is Urianger I think, I will say didn't talk to you often but not because I didn't want to but because you were always so busy, you always pushed yourself to get information to the group scouring through texts and contacting various individuals to get even an iota of info to ensure that we all were safe, you even risked your life once a pretended to be our enemy to gain information for us that is one thing I never wish for you to do yourself again and I know one other person who was even more effected by that event but your loyalty is unwavering and you always found a way to help no matter the cost." Urianger seemed to be unaffected by Kaia's words but she knew better,

"The dearest Moenbryda if I wasn't currently unable to move I would seriously slap you" this statement shocked everyone leading to the question

"Why what did I do"

"I had just met you, and I would say we got on as well as a house on fire, you were the one I bounced ideas off of, the one who would join me in teasing Thancred and Urianger till the tips of their ears were imitating rubies then you did the one thing I will hated the most…..you sacrificed your life... I saw you give every onze of aether and I won't say you didn't do good cause you did by doing that you help destroy an Ascians but by the twelve I wanted to punch you for that stunt" after giving her explanation Meonbryda walked to Kaia and gave her a hug

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause such grief" this action created a crack in Kaia's defences but she quickly sealed it back up not showing anything on her face.

Kaia just nodded before going on "there are others that were there a young women called Minfilia, Master Louisoix your grandchildren , Alphinaud and Alisaie, Cid and his team and countless more but the one I wished I could of met" Kaia stopped and turned to the Sage sitting next to her "was you Master Louisoix, you who started this whole thing and now I know for certain you are even better than what I heard in passing conversations and stories, a man who died to ensure that the world lived is what they called you, one who always tried to find a way that benefited everyone including the beast tribes. You created the place I knew as a home and for that I am in your debt just as much as I am in Hydaelyn's and I know it not much but here" from her personal inventory space she brought out a staff that looked to have been made from the mother crystal herself

"Thyrus Ultima the strongest staff from my time it has to be made by hand and I gift this to you" handling over the staff to the Elezen who accepted in an almost reverent manner "don't worry I have stuff for the rest of you as well as more for who I will meet in the future but I figured now was a better time to show his"

"Child…. are you sure, this staff is powerful not to mention beautiful, are you sure you wish to gift this to me" Louisoix asked softly,

"I pray that the staff will ensure you live till your true time to go is upon you and not through that of your enemy, so yes I am sure" Closing her eyes Kaia took a deep breath before saying " In this era I will want to ensure two major things happen one is the elimination of the Black Wolf who currently prowls the borders and the end of the dragon song war in Ishgard….then the seventh astral era I will help free the land know as Doma from the Garleans as well as…as well as free the country Gyr Albania by taking back Ala Mhigo. Those are my current missions while doing this I will be going to the beast tribes to warn them of what is happening." Kaia then just sighed "Gods this is going to be exhausting, Hmmmm…. should I just go kidnapped the prince now…. It's tempting"

"I'm sorry, the prince" questioned Papalymo though from the tone in his voice you can tell he was worried about Kaia really going through with kidnapping a member of a royal family – such little faith.

"Yep the prince of the Garlemald Empire, Zenos yea Galvus. Gods know that he either needs a vacation or to get laid one of the two cause when I battled him he was broken his sanity was just gone and all that was left was a killing machine that longed for the battlefield, geez calm down will you I won't go kidnap him but I might use my power to ensure he stays more sane then I originally know him to be and by that I will make sure he has something called a conscience,"

Everyone just stared at her and after a while Raubahn decided to ask a question only to be interrupted by Kaia's mark glow brighter before it enveloped the woman and made her start to float.

 _Be at ease children I merely wish to speak to all of you…. this child has been through much and although she speaks of you fondly I am afraid she may attempt to herself away so not to form a bond again._

 _"_ Mother Crystal, what do you mean?" came the question from the Elder Seedseer

 _What she probably hasn't said is that she is the last survivor of her time, there is nothing left for her there, she witnessed all of your deaths- one at a time and some she felt she failed to save. I beg this of you reopen this child's heart let her smile once more,_

 _"_ She saved us just now risked everything, sacrificed everything she could have to save us we won't abandon her" the admiral stated with everyone else nodding in agreement,

 _Thank you all, there is one final piece of information she left out when she introduced herself to you all. This child is the heir to the Raen tribe that dwells within the ruby sea, and although she left the tribe to be an adventurer she is still the heir,_

 _"_ Wow, impressive but I have to ask why did she decide to release the East first? Why not go straight away to Ala Mhigo?" Raubahn asked as he was slightly confused as to why the plans were made like this

 _''Tis because although she now can save the world due to her current knowledge she must still follow rules one is that major events must go in a certain order_

 _The fall of the black Wolf along with the end of the dragonsong war will signal the start of the seventh astral era and the freedom of the east need to be completed before the freedom of your home, however after that is what I fear._

"After all that…. you mean the deciding factor is after all of that happens." Thancred states with a thoughtful expression in his face,

 _Yes, 'tis after the Stormblood has ended is when I fear this child will be reckless or even worse remove herself from you all to ensure your lives so this I why I ask, let her not take this burden on her own._

"Stormblood…Well I certainly won't let her get hurt she sounds like she was really close to us and that's what made her choose this, right?" Yda stated easily while nodding her head in agreement to the request

"Yda is right, she has given up her own future so that we can have one. And I for one refuse to let her lose herself…plus I don't know about all of you but just listening to her I felt a form of comradeship with her it's a strange by not unwelcome feeling"

 _Thank you…for this I shall gift you all with what I think will help the most…memories of your selves up to and including the end dragonsong war,_

As she said that a white orb slowly appeared in her hands before splitting and hovering towards the people in the tent and a bright flash occurs,

 _These memories will assist you with helping mine with her mission but I few things will be different…one is that the child known as Minfilia will not be my Word any longer this has already been taken up by this child…. blessed be my children may the light always shine on you_

The glow of the mother starts to dissipate as Kaia is once more seated in the bed, slowly she opens her eyes and what she said shocked everyone but because of their new/old memories they weren't as shocked "Damn Mother hen, honestly if someone ever asks me what is the Mother Crystal like I would honestly state she has the tendency to coddle over her children " she looked at everyone there before blinking in shock at what she saw in their eyes, before sighing and smiling softly "she gave you your memories, didn't she?" At the all-around nods she was seeing answered her question.

"And for your information young lady, I do not go after everything breathing and two legs thank you very much, I have much more class than that" Thancred reprimand fondly before glaring at the scoff he heard come from Meonbryda

"Thancred yes you do, and I swear if I didn't know you as well as I do I would say you also go after those in the beast tribes cause believe there are rumours about that," this statement surprisingly came from Yda which lead to a torrent of chuckles erupting from everyone around and a shout of disbelief from the man being accused,

"How much do you remember," Kaia asked curious to what they know, as well as worried. Too much could lead them to be reckless and act too fast, which lead to her wondering why Hydaelyn gave them their memories.

"'It would seem the Mother Crystal granted us our memories until the fall of Nidhogg though I think we have a few of your memories as well Lady Kaia" at the hearing the title Urianger just gave her she felt like something was amiss before realising

"Damn it to seven hells and back, she told you my status as an heir didn't she" Kaia said whole placing her head in her hands all while cursing under her breath

"Child why did you leave your home," Louisoix asked he too had gotten memories but more of an overview of what would happen and understood briefly why she would become light's priestess

"I was ashamed of my people, those that share the same soil as us and well as our sister tribes the Xeala's, they needed help but the head refused stating it not our fight, so I left I refused to be a part of a clan that doesn't see the trees in the forest around them" Kaia said with a blank tone but all knew it hurt leaving her people, but it was true she was embarrassed to call herself the heir of her tribe who spoke of peaceful living but seems like it only affected themselves and not everyone else.

"Chin up Lieutenant, though next time it would be better that information like this be told from yourself, don't you agree," Raubahn intoned though in the back of his mind he was thinking that the title Lieutenant might be too low after everything he has learnt and remembered

Kaia looked at the Ala Mhigan born gladiator and raised a single brow, "Really General, your allowing me to claim a title I have yet to earn," she said with exasperation, though hearing him call her that made things much harder to stay resolute, as she knew she couldn't stay not with all she has to do

"I would not say that my friend, you see at the defeat of the primal dragon Bahamut, the Garleans also retreated saying something about not wanting to fight one who can slay an 'eikon' , as the call them, with a single touch, thanks to you this battle has been won," and at that revelation given by Kan-E-Senna, Kaia had her turn of turning into a tomato. Leading to all around laughter to her predicament, but this statement struck a chord in Kaia and she had to ask

"I suppose you all won't let me out of you sight from now on," Kaia said softly addressing the buffalo in the room so to speak, and all answered by a single look with can only be described as 'what do you think you silly girl' and seeing that all she could do was sigh but she couldn't deny it fill her with warmth again being surrounded by people she called family but could she stay, she wants to, but it would become more painful later when she needed to leave them behind, this train of thought was then cut when she heard the sage next to her say

"Well personally I would like you to train my grandchildren, as it would seem that they learnt a lot from you," this shocked Kaia but brought a soft smile to her face, he didn't know her like the others but believed to be a positive influence on those two, why she didn't know but made the warmth spread even further,

"After they finish their studies I will gladly take them on some missions with me those two learn more by doing then outright reading, which reminds me to give Tataru my measurements beforehand" Kaia said while slowly starting to go into what they all remember as planning mode which made them start to worry, even Louisoix was looking worried at the change is thought pattern that were becoming more obvious,

"Oh, why is that," Y'shtola asks trying to stop her friend from going deeper into her thoughts but would seem that she failed that endeavour.

"Simple really, I do not wish to be ambushed….she's more fierce than I originally expected and I refuse to go down that road again" Kaia shivered at the memory of sly Tataru starting another bout of laughter, "yes, yes laugh away, well I would seem that is all we have to talk about, when I meet the others I will give them their memories as well oh I need to add prevent the destruction of the Isle of Val to my list, the students of Baldesion cannot be killed, hmm best thing to do get another Isle set up for them and a shield that would temporarily protect them from a single high aether explosion." As she started to drift away into her plans Kaia failed to see the scowls that littered the faces of the people around her,

"Lil' Kai, you're doing it again." Thancred said trying again to stop her thoughts and would seem that it was working this time as she looked up slightly

"Huh doing what," Kaia asked shocked at the use of the nickname he gave her but confused at his statement, all while wondering why they all had scowls on their faces

"You are taking everything on your shoulders, don't forget we are here as well and we know what will happen as well. No doing this alone Kai, we are here as well okay?" Kaia just stared shocked at what Thancred said before turning her head towards Meonbryda who had just wrapped an arm round her shoulder

"You're not alone little sister, time for you to rest now and we will all help it saving this world, as Thancred said we are here as well so no shouldering the burden again share it with us, we know you want to break from us we can tell your already starting to but this time we won't let you, not again" this. This broke the wall she had built. And for all her trying she couldn't put it back up. Not after seeing them again, hearing their voices, feeling the warmth of the bonds that were broken in her world. Starting with a single drop which quickly turned into a stream, years of tears and grief made its appearance in the young summoners heart and she broke down crying thus showing the burden the woman took on herself and how much she locked away to given strength to others, her cries broke the hearts of all that were there due to how sorrow filled they were. It shamed them to know that they were so blind to their friend's suffering and that in a way they had also caused it, after a few minutes they heard naught but a few sniffles coming from her "she is asleep" Meonbryda said answering the silent question in the room as she laid down the Raen back under the covers, and a few seconds later the shield that was put up pulsed out of existence. They all moved outside to give the tired girl some peace,

* * *

Hi guys, sorry ive been away for so long i started a course in open university and just generally been busy, To those that read my other fanfic that are incomplete im afraid you have to wait a little long, this one here i created cause the plot bunny kept on hitting me on the head with a mallet

well i hope you like this

please leave a review with you thoughts they make me a better writer

thats it for now

cya


	2. Back to the Rising Stones

After leaving the infirmary tent everyone went to the nearby communal tent to talk over what they just found out,"We can't let her suffer, I refuse to hear those cries again, and what hurts even more though is that we are just at fault as our enemies, we relied on her too much without seeing that she is still young," Papalymo said still reeling from the information he had just gotten from the memories,

"Aye, this time will stand with her not just behind," the admiral said with conviction and the nods she received showed the everyone was in agreement,

"Then it would seem that we will ensure that this realm is reborn without trouble, and I for one think that we should note down key moments that happen so that we can avoid situations like what happens with Thancred and the betrayal of the sultanate by that one lord," Louisoix says "but it would be best if we wait till we get a headquarters that we can ward against intrusion, we do this I think it would be best if Mor Dhona is chosen a neutral point that way we can also keep an eye of the Garleans that reside there"

Suddenly to the side of them all the hear "Oh is something amiss my friends," and at the turn of their heads they could see the old inventor Cid Nan Garlond as well as Briggs and Wedge with him,

"Ah Cid, sorry we all just got a whole lot information and are still reeling from it" Thancred answered though he could see that a frown was starting to appear on the face of the engineer,

"By any chance is it from the lass that just stopped the behemoth" Cid asked wondering what could have said to send so many in shock,

"Aye, and I have a feeling that you will get what we just got as well and let me tell it is all real," Yda said bluntly but not giving anything information away,

"Well I would hope so," they all turned to see Kaia floating slightly before them before moving to Cid to hand him an orb along with Briggs and Wedge, "if you wish to know more break the orb, that's all I can say out in the open like this,"

"Kai, what are you doing awake you need your rest," Y'shotola said looking at the girl with a single brow raised, and in response Kaia just pouted

"Hungry," she answered as if it explained everything before quickly looking up and frowning "Come out Ascien, don't make me hunt you because I assure I will," after a few moments a dark portal appeared in the sky and from it a figure cloaked in dark robes appeared

"My oh my, look what we have hear priestess of light, I was sure your kind were eliminated by us, it would seem we missed one no matter" as he stated while brandishing a sword from darkness and within a single blink to an eye thrusting it in her stomach, "I'm afraid that you can't be allowed to live," he sneered cruelly at her but the reaction he got was not one here expected, and though she heard the cries of worry from the others she only focused on the Ascien in front of her before taking out a pendent of white

"Are you really that much of a fool," the hand that held the necklace met his chest and he felt that he was sucked into a prison of sorts "You Lahabrea was always too cocky for your own good and for your information those that you kill weren't priestesses but potentials, if you hadn't kill them the would have become priestesses, did you honestly think it was that easy to kill me, I will say again come out unless you wish for your leader to die" again a dark portals appeared but this time four others came out one cloaked in white instead of black "ah see now there is everyone," Kaia went higher to look at them face to face

"A true priestess of light, how?" The white one asked but Kaia kept silent which started to agitate those around him, then Kaia was covered in a white aura again

 _Children of Zodiark…you master will be free when the dawn breaks on the seventh, but his reaction will not be what you originally perceive, be warned that the path you walk upon will only end with your own destruction, this child of mine bears my blessings just as you bear the blessing of yours, she will however only harm those that come after her and hers and at that point even I cannot stop her_

Kaia raised her closed hand and unfurled it, in it lied the white crystal and from that and man known as Lahabrea was pushed out

 _My child had freed you with her own will attack again and thy life will be forfeited,_

The glow faded and Kaia floated down till she was once again by Cid, who was quick to catch her before she fell to the ground, within that moment all her friends came rushing to her which brought a smile to her face, "I suggest you keep quite and not do anything during this era, any agitation caused by you will be paid with your life that I promise," Kaia said as she looked at the present Ascians before all but the white disappeared

"Tell me priestess why do you not attempt to stop the revival of our god"

"Elidibus, do you truly take me for a fool, or the Mother Crystal for that manner," Kaia said in a chiding tone shocking the Ascien "Zodiark and Hydaelyn are two halves of the same whole, 'tis why they are know as the Mother and Father of the world, Father Zodiark represents the dark and chaos in the world meaning he instigates changes and challenges to mortals whereas Mother Hydaelyn represents light and peace meaning she gives us reprieve from challenges we have and allow us to rest, Zodiark got cocky and created too hard challenges for the mortals here causing a too sudden rise in deaths which in turn lead to a risen is void creatures and demons this is why he was banished but you already knew all this am I right"

Silence was that was between the two parties till "pfft…hahahahahaha….oh my, someone has truly done her homework," the Ascien floated down and land just in front of everyone with a coy smile "You are indeed correct, but you also know that the light has become too bright so why fight us", Kaia looked at the Ascien with a dull smile before saying

"And when light falls what shall happen," at the this white flinched, "ah so you do know, if the light is too bright or shadows too dark than all that is left is a void, that's I where I came from you stubborn stuck up fool if you and yours carry on down this road the second void will commence and this will truly end the world as everyone dies when it does"

"Impossible!" Kaia flash steps to him and places a single finger on his head before backing up into Raubahn who asks a silent question at her health which she answers as

"Just dizzy, used to much aether….in such little time" Kaia gasps out her answer trying to regain her equilibrium

"A void, an endless void, but how why my predictions should have been correct," Elidibus started to say seeming to be in a state of shock

"Lahabrea…he is what causes this… when I was but a warrior…. my light was made to temper his darkness... but as he had already turned more than I could save….., his darkness infested so many that by the end of it I along with my comrades fell…. heed this warning now… cull that growth before the dawn of the seventh and the world will survive….. if you don't I will take that responsibility and remove his existence from the very aspect of time and space…..even if my life will be forfeited, and I'm sure you know what consequences that will bring,"

"A void though not an endless one still a void none the less…..priestess Kaia you walk this path alone, why," at this Kaia flinched and everyone stared at her wanting to know as well and as she was about to answer she closed her eyes tightly, not bearing to see the looks of betrayal on their faces at her answer

"….it's the price I must pay….to restart and prevent the world from coming to an end the price I must pay after this is eternal damnation for breaching the laws of the universe….when this is done it will be a high chance that I will fade back to my world and live in the endless void as punishment." This brought forth pain filled gasps from those around her who now truly saw her burden as it is

"That was decided by yourself…. wasn't it, the worst I have heard is the erased memories of those you trust, but this, this is your punishment to yourself," so not to see the reaction of her loved ones she closed her eyes tightly, though the sounds of their shock still hurt the she answered,

"Yes, for my failures…." she start saying but then,

"No!" Kaia looked back at Cid to see he smashed the orb and had gotten the memories "I can tell that those aren't my full memories but you didn't fail us…we did that to you….you stood all the while we fled for safety, you risked everything and asked for nothing, you failed at nothing you got back up when everyone else was down, blow after blow to never stopped moving forward, I refuse to here anything about you failing," Kaia looked at Cid in shock before willing herself to see the faces of the others, all the same determination to make her see that isn't at fault,

"It seems that the only failure you have is how you care for yourself priestess, I will be back to discuss this situation further for now I leave you to your recovery," Elidibus disappears in a dark portal leaving a shocked Kaia and her friends, slowly she starts to stand without leaning on the General but feels a sudden spark of pain in her arm and unable to hold back her cries out at it grasping at where she believes it originates from, not noticing that at her cry Y'shotola had already moved in front of her to see the damage, only to see the once pulsating marking slowly sinking into skin making it permanent. The moment it stops glowing the pain stops but due to the stress she had gone through Kaia lost consciousness and fell back into Raubahn.

"Kaia! Will she be ok?" Cid asked in panic as Y'shotola checked her.

"Looks like she really reached her limit," she looked up and the general "Let's get her back in the tent, General can you carry her," Nodding and the request Raubahn gently picked up the young Au Ra, in his head were millions of questions but one was sticking out – Would Kaia really throw herself into a void as a punishment – this lingered in his mind, he no they couldn't let that happen. Cid was right they had failed her. Relied on her too much without realising that she was just one person, that with all the gifts she has she still felt pain and grief. As he was putting her down on the cot an orb of blue came into existence hovering just above the girl, it's light seemed to soothe the pain Kaia was in then he heard an ethereal voice coming from the ball of light

 _My dearest of children…forgive my weakness to keep you safe…_

The orb seemed to turn to face them as it carried on to speak

 _Know this the punishment she spoke of will not come to fruition after the confirmation of the worlds survival the vow she would have taken would be complete and the connection will be broken, though she will still live till the end of time but it will be her being reborn instead of moving to the lifestream, she will be my avatar for the world,_

"So, what you're saying is ,that once she saves this world she will grow old and die but reborn again and again" Thancred asks softly

 _Yes…that is correct, 'tis the only thing I can do to a least give her some part of a normal life,_

"Will…will she remember this life now…will she remember this pain," Kan-E asked

 _She will only remember when she is past 20 summers, this I will ensure after this her memories will return to her slowly or if something drastic happens,_

"That's good" Meonbryda says and relaxed along the rest of the company around her "her mark it's gone a very light blue" she then stated after a while

 _Yes, that is my colour she is now one of my followers, Are there any questions you have to ask me_

"Just two if we ask to see the Holy See within the next few weeks can we given them the necessary memories like you did us and is it possible to become followers of a lower level to Kaia" Louisoix asked Hydaelyn though the second question shocked everyone there.

 _To answer your first question yes it would be but only a select few that play a single part in what will happen, so you must be cautious…as for your second I must first ask, why do you wish to know this…._

"I don't think I will be able to have the same conviction as Kaia to give the same vow she did, but if we can have even a fraction of the same protection as Kaia, it would mean we can also play a part in defeating primals not just leaving it to her….

 _You are a kind child….so to answer to the question is no at one time there can only have one representation of me…..however if you make a vow of sorts to my Word, I can pass a protection powerful enough to stop the possession of your will to the primals…where when I bless my children directly I give an Echo of my power, through a blessed I can grant you a Shield but that is all….I must depart…blessed be my children_

"Interesting, the Shield is given to those that truthfully vow to assist one who has the Echo or is a current Word of the Mother," Louisoix states before looking round, and sighs "While being confronted by that Ascien I went over the memories we got and thought if we could fight against primals without being touched and converted to one of there followers we can at least spread ourselves across the nation and I know that Kaia will want to be apart of ending black wolf and the war in Ishgard, so at least she won't be run ragged,"

"That's actually a good point, it would be the major players only though and maybe the few trusted people we have," Merlwyb agreed this idea was agreed throughout the group, but the was still the buffalo in the room, "but what about Kaia, I hate to say this but at the moment she's unstable, she has no care for herself and is willing to even risk oblivion to ensure that Eorzea survives, I don't know about all of you but I don't want that, I don't want to risk someone who I've battled with on the frontlines to die just so I can live," this resonated with everyone listening to her words

"A vow huh, and it has to be truthful meaning if we break it the protection might be taken away," Thancred said after a while "Well honestly I don't mind making one," he shrugged and looked up at the rest "Y'shotola, what's with that smirk," he asked feeling scared of the possible question about to be asked

"Oh, nothing I just remembered something interesting, if I recall when Kaia was explaining what she thought of us you went bright red, is there something you want to say Thancred," the mi'qote said teasingly to her friend

"Really, Y'shotola. I assure you I only see Kai as a little sister I can tease and embarrass though from what I remember from my memories I think Kai likes Lord Haurchefant, but I'm not 100% sure," Thancred said with a soft smile on his face all while watching the shock appear on the current occupants' faces,

"Wait what, since when!?" Y'shotola asked curious of her friend's love life,

"Actually it was on of the times I saw her crying when we went to find the warriors of darkness, I was about to go get her her so we could switch as lookout positions and saw her crying at an shield," Thancred sighed at the memory "Lord Haurchefant Greystone he is the illegitimate son of the current Fortemps Lord and currently the commander of Camp Dragonhead ,if I remember correctly, right now but for Kaia he took a spear made from pure aether to save her, needless to say she was heartbroken," silence reigns over all

"She has suffered too much, way too much. So much that it's becoming more and more cruel as I hear of it," Yda says "what are the plans that need to be done tomorrow? Actually, I think before anything, we need to get Kaia to a stable place," She says a short while after,

"Yda is right we need to get to a safe and secure place but can't travel too far," Papalymo agrees

"Then what about Mor Dhona it's close and we can use the area in the inn like in our memories, it's reasonably close and the is a aetheryte right in front of the of the inn making it easier for people to arrive, the only down side would be the Garlean outpost here….wait the outpost hasn't been made yet so if we claim this place first it might be a chance to be one step ahead," Cid states "I can also set up a temp laboratory there as well….or is it too much,"

"No…that's actually a good idea, Reverents Toll came be the headquarters for The scions that way when something major happens you won't be ambushed by people wishing to 'sponsor' you," Raubahn states while looking outside "for now let's get some rest we can move Kaia to Reverents Toll then and sort everything after that" everyone gets up part from Thancred ,who volunteered to watch Kaia over night, and bid each other a goodnight

* * *

-Next Day-

Kaia was still asleep when she was moved to the new base of the scions, and as days passed those who knew her existence were starting to get worried and along with it negative thoughts started to crop up. Little did they know that she was just fully adjusting to the changes that had happened. If one looked closely, they would notice that she had gotten younger, this was because she had just finished merging with the herself in this world, this process normally happens the moment the soul reached the new body but due to what she needed to do it had to heal the damage done from halting the initial process.

While this was happening the rest weren't idle, while Yda and Y'shotola would care for Kaia, the rest would help clean the realm from the war that they had just fought, the leader of the grand companies came when they could but were the most busy with their responsibilities, Louisoix contacted those from the memories that he felt held an important roles including his grandchildren.

Minfilla, Kirile, Tataru, Alphinaud and Alisaie all found themselves heading to Mor Dhona to meet the girl who saved the person the respected, wondering what sort of person she was,

"Grandfather, how is she," Alphinaud asked as he was coming into the infirmary, where Kaia was still sleeping. For some reason he felt that she was really important and that she would be an important addition to this group and dear he say it his family. There was a connection he felt he had with her like he can let his guard down and she would protect him…..he didn't know how right he was.

"Ah Alphinaud, I'm afraid she is still asleep, I'm worried that the pressure of Hydaelyn's light is too much for her system, but I'm not sure," Suddenly she began to glow and lift out of the cot she was in, the reptilian tail grew til it touched her feet and it became a bit thicker from was they could tell, her hair grow to her waist while the amount of scales increased and not only that but both her scales and her horns curled at the end, with all of this tail also became a more light blue than and cream along with her scales and horns while her her gained streaks of blue in the white base it changed to, then she slowly when down and the light faded, however what they didn't notice was the mark indicating her role and grown. Where as it would normally be just be the top of her arm up to the side of her neck it now enveloped the entire limb and covered her right collar bone and shoulder blade,

"Whoa, what was that," Alphinaud looked at the young woman that just transformed in front of him in shock and awe. She seemed almost ethereal in a sense,

"I have no idea but I have a feeling that she is going to wake soon," and he was right a week later she started showing signs of waking up.

Kaia opened her eyes to see a stone ceiling above her slowly sitting up she looked around wondering where she was "Ah, your finally up," she looked to origin of the sound to see General Raubahn and to her surprise, the sultana. When she realised who was looking at her she couldn't help but be flustered

"Y-your Grace," Kaia stammered out, only to here a tinkle of a giggle coming from the young queen,

"Please be at ease, after what I have heard I had to come and say thank you," the sultana said, Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo, a young girl forced to be queen just so others may use her as a puppet, Kaia remembered the story of the royal meeting Raubahn and how he looked at her not in hope to use her but to protect her and to this day Kaia knows he kept that vow,

"It is quite the surprise to see you here though, and there are no thanks needed, in fact the point that you yourself came to see me is thanks enough-" Kaia had to sudden cut off her sentence due to a sudden shock of pain running through her body, and though she hope to stifle the whimper that it caused she knew both of her guests heard,

"Kaia are you alright? Raubahn call a healer!"

"Right," but just before he could leave Y'shotola came walking through along with Thancred and Louisoix, "By the gods, I don't know whether it's a coincidence or luck but it's good you came, Kaia's in pain"

"Right, Your Grace I need to ask you to move away for a moment" both Conjurers took out their staff and started to check over the girl,

"This is not good the aether has built up too much while she been unconscious it needs to be released and soon," said Louisoix, after both stopping their chants Y'shotola went towards Kaia and knelt down

"Kai, do you know a large aether spell you can use," Unable to verbally answer Kaia pointed at her tome which was resting on the table beside her, she knew why the was happening, the eyes of Bahamut that were still in her, the book was passed to here and she started to press her aether into the book, she had yet to use it due to the fact that to unlock it needed a very large amount of aether, as she pushed the energy she started glowing a pale purple and the book was enveloped in white. The light grew brighter till impossible to see the flashed away, leaving a completely different book then what was just handed to her, the cover had changed. A dragon's face with two glowing purple eyes, after she had done that she slumped slightly,

"I apologise for that I had forgotten that I took two objects of high concentrations of aether into myself," Kaia said "now to see if this work and writing in an aether made quill she summoned a green carbuncle "J! Come here, you, lazy sprite," and it leaped into the open arm of its summoner,

"A green carbuncle? what's its focus,"

"Healing, J here is an Jade Carbuncle, I got the idea for the Scholars of old, they used faeries to support and heal to I wanted to do the same using carbuncles I have another which focuses on empowering and supportive measures,"

"It's adorable," The young sultana said with a look of awe on her face

"I know right, though I am currently working on a new spell to summons two at once," she said while stroking the summon "J I need you to do a scan on me please" following her masters orders the carbuncle jumped and started spinning at the top of Kaia's head sending emerald coloured sparkles when it stopped the gem on its forehead glows and from it a leaf of parchment appeared, taking it Kaia began to read the results of the scan and slowly she became shocked,

"Is something amiss Lady Kaia," the sultana said frowning slightly at the girl current expression

"Well this is something, I never thought Hydaelyn would do this, you see back in my time I was friends with two other adventurers their names are Siegfried Sawyer and Leon X'linth both excellent people and were with me in the final stand, but they used up their aether to save me" Kaia closed her eyes and could see her friends' last moments, a single tear streamed down, "it would seem that Hydaelyn gave me their abilities and amour along with my own" after she said this she went silent and from her armour storage she took out what look to be an earring but it had a lot of scratches on it, sighing she put it back before taking out weapon and using her aether she made the hover in front of her "hmm, this is weird I could of sworn there wa- aha found it!" Placing a small chest on her lap she put everything back "I'll have to sort that out later," then she turned to the sultana smiling and lifted a hand up from it an orb formed "this orb contains the memories of my version of you up to and including the end of the war in Ishgard if you break it they will enter your mind carefully slotting themselves in so you can still tell which is which and this I give to you Raubahn, this chest contains a cure all for all forms of poison including the sleep draught she may be given there are 7 bottles, will be creating more but for now these are all I have be careful with them," then a shatter was heard and they all turned to see Nanamo's face covered in tears,

"You, never stopped, even after that horrible event, you never stopped,"

"Your grace," Kaia started but was soon interrupted

"I have to do something to stop this from happening," the sultana started to whisper under shed breath trying to find loopholes through her laws, everyone there look led worried at the young royal

"Your, grac- wait, Nanamo stop!" At this the sultana came to an abrupt stop in her thoughts, "the only thing I can do right now is have a reputation strong enough that I would take something personal to damage it and it would have to be seen by the masses," then a smirk appeared on her face along with a twinkle in her eye showing she had a sly idea "so I'm going to do something that will place me as a foot hold in all three nations," this comment both worried and scared the current occupants in the room, from their memories they knew that if Kai wanted to do something big she will and by the gods she would make it counts they looked at one another before bracing themselves for what was too come"oh don't look like that it's a simple plan, from the looks of it Hydaelyn has taken the entire wealth for the world I was from, since everyone was dead or was dying in some way I'm not surprised but this means that I have a LOT of gil so what I'm going to do is this, I'm going to separate the money into 8 lots 6 will be of equal value while the final two will be a bit higher, then I will make a donation to each of the nations I support or will soon support, to put bluntly, the coffers of Ul'dah, Limsa Lominsa, Gridana and the scions then later on Ishgard and Doma will each be getting, 200 trillion gil added to them, that will stabilise my standing not only that but from one of the lots left I will separate again and this will go towards reparations for the common folk and reduce any form of homelessness as well as giving people a starting boost into stabilising themselves and this will be 250 trillion. The last pot is mine to get a place and stuff round here then I will hire retainer to sell a few things and get me ingredients and materials to start making things again from there I will be donating weapons and armour to the grand companies as well the other military factions, I then will be training a set of adventurers from each nation so that's what I need you guys to do choose three or four adventurers that you think show promise and send them to me I will train them, I will need to contact Hydaelyn to confirm but I might be able to give them a minor blessing of some sort I don't really want to subject them to vows that limit their actions,"

"450 trillion gil for each faction that are against garlamold, how much do you have left? I have to ask,"

"Hmmm around 500 trillion, no wait miscalculated there 700 trillion" at this the door fell open revealing shocked expressions of the leaders of the grand companies and the scions at this Kaia burst out laughing…. "gods this….this too good….your….your faces" after calming down she looked up and noted that there were a few extras, in the form of Alphinaud and Alisaie Levielleur along with Minfilla and Kirile who had even more shocked expressions on their face since they didn't have their memories yet this cause another burst of laughter to spring from Kaia's form "I never thought I would see the twins have the same expressions on their faces at the same time for more than 5 seconds…..Gods this is priceless blackmail," at this they two school their expressions but already knew the damage had been done then a light started to emit from Kaia agin and an orb appeared

 _I apologise for this one's behaviour, it would seem that prankster within her personality has been released slightly,_

"Ha, takes one to know one," Kaia said

 _Hush child...Blessed be children, as you might have already noticed I am Hydaelyn, this child here is my avatar for this world_

"Pray excuse my curt question but how do we know it's you,"

A soft chuckle seemed to come from the orb and from Kaia as well

 _I do not blame your reaction thus I shall give you proof…..my dear if you would_

Nodding at the orb four orbs appeared from her hands and went towards the four without memories and were absorbed into them

 _My child the gears are starting to turn so I can only come once more, collect my crystals once again but be careful the darkness is still lurking…..blessed be_

"As to you Mother…."

And the orb faded away, leaving a pensive Kaia who was brought out of her musing by a croaked voice calling her name

"Kaia?" Alphinaud was close to tears before he shot toward her

"Alphinaud? What's wrong? Hey. Hey, it's ok it's fine, I'm here don't worry," she looked up to see the worried faces of his family. She knew what she had to do, taking a deep breath Kaia schooled her face

"Alphinaud Levielleur, cease and desist this instant," this caused the boy to look at her in shock, and those around her looked almost amused at the way she was handling the boy, " now am I to understand that you blame yourself for the betrayal that might happen at the banquet," he nods in confirmation at Kaia's eyes soften and brings him into a hug gently stroking his hair as she did the first time round "oh my dear Alphi, little brother of my heart, do you really think I blame you, you held the best interest at heart so I shall state this for the 100th time, since I'm counting from before as well, you are not at fault and I hold no grudge against you, now let me look at you both come here Ali," the girl walked towards her and as she got closer Kaia saw tear in her eyes as well. Shaking her head Kaia opened her arm and, in an instant, got another silver haired elezen in her arms "you two are seriously, and people tell me I need to relax,"

"You do," came a chorus of answers at this Kaia did the mature thing a stuck out her tongue at them, causing everyone to laugh at her childishness.

"Come one you two, remember this you are both strong talented and sweet children, there are people around that appreciate you and love you, the events haven't happened yet that's why I came back, to help everyone stop what I saw from coming to life and two are just as important in the schemes of things, so wipe those tears," carefully wiping the tears from their faces "plus don't you know single tear is worth more than all the treasures in the world, they're priceless especially to those that care, save them for happier time okay?" The twins looked at one another and smiled before turning back and nodding.

"Lil' Kai," Thancred spoke out "as much as I would love to stay in this lovely situation, I'm afraid I must interrupt, Kaia were you serious about the donations,"

Kaia nodded to this "Yes, I'm going to a establish myself as another party separate from all this way only the rules that will be bind me will be that of a noble meaning I will need will be going to me roots and have to mingle with the other high clad citizens of Eorzea" her face at this slowly started to show irritation of what she would need to do, before a smirk appeared " or I can be ever so slightly different, a noble who does give two damns about who she associates herself with, that sounds like someone I can be, the more selfish noble will still want to know me due to funds and the citizens will feel that they can trust me without using them, though I will say this now, I may be a 'noble' of sorts but I am still first and for most the priestess of Hydaelyn and her sword meaning I will still be doing adventuring, no way in seven hells am I giving that up," Kaia said with earnest gaining chuckles from all around

"A noble adventurer, that is quite different" the admiral said "I'm sorry for asking this but are you sure you want to give that much money away" the woman looked at the girl with confusion "there is a lot you can do with it"

"And even more can be done under the watchful eyes of all in this rooms, I don't think you understand why I'm doing this, I know you all aren't the people I know form my time those versions are gone, hell I personally buried the majority of them, but even still I think all of you as dear friends" going she looked down at her hands, remembering the one thing the allowed to start making bonds with the people of this world again, " you could of left me there, on that battlefield," you could of just ignored me or even killed me thinking I was a threat," she looked up at them with a smile "but you didn't, you took me to safety made sure I got help even heard me out before judging me, to answer your question yes I am sure l, cause if I can help ease the burden on your shoulder last like you do for me then I'm more than happy l," Kaia then turned back to the papers she has gotten from the scan and those she was worried she didn't show it but she what the scan showed that her power levels were high – too high – without realising she gave out a deep sigh

"Something wrong?" The voice of Kirile shocked her out of her thoughts,

"Yes, I didn't realise that Hydaelyn gifted me more than I thought, I seems that I have gained more from my two fellow adventurers than just money, ingredients and equipment, I've been gifted with their skills as well, and this puts me at high risk," at this Kaia heaved a heavy sigh, not noticing the worried looks that those in the room are showing,

"Might I ask, what sort of risk? It's not life threatening is it?" Minfilia asked with a worried tone and at this Kaia looked up, a bit confused to what they were all worried about till she realised what she had just said and smiled softly,

"No, nothing like that, I mean it's a risk to my lifestyle than my actual life. To put bluntly, I'm way too powerful at the moment," she reached up to rub her forehead to try and stave the impending headache "on the battlefield this is fine but day to day can be dangerous, I will have to make a limiter of some sort," at this revelation Raubahn passed her piece of Almandine ingot "should I be concerned that you have one of the strongest metals in your pocket," she said with an eyebrow raised

"Actually, I gave that too him when he stated what had happened, I merely wished to confirm something could attempt to change that in some way" Nanamo said, shrugging Kaia did and to the shock of herself she bent the metal into a circle,

"Okay, note to self, get a limiter asap before doing anything down right reckless, actually I just might-" and at this she opened her inventory space all noting that the space was bigger than before, she searched before going "found it, the limiter ring," she placed the ring on her finger then slumped "wow about 2/3 of my power is blocked now", picking up the ingot to attempt the test again , this time she failed. "Thank the twelve, but this won't last long I will need to get a higher quality one,"

"Ok, now that we know your crazy strong what now," Thancred said after shaking off the shock. Kaia sat there in thought, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath,

"First things first, I will need to go back to my hometown to get a few things, since I've merged with myself of this world and was suddenly transported to the battlefield I will need to go back at talk to my parents and clan," at this her audience looked shocked how old was she really,

"Errrr, lil' Kai, normally I wouldn't dare ask this of a lady but how old are you," Cid asks

"In what aspect, physically I'm just about 19 summers, mentally I'm about 25 summers, however due to my title as priestess spirituality, I can remember bits and pieces since the First Umbral era so depends on what your asking," her tone of voice was so blunt that it both worried and slightly scared them,

"19, your only 19 and you gave everything for us," Nanamo said and her statement cause everyone to go in shock, she was right they had caused a 19 summer old girl to lose everything before she had began at this though a depressing mood filled the room which in turn cause Kaia to sweatdrop at their antics, before smiling softly

"Really lose everything, I think I've gained the most, after after I've got my family back and met a new member, I don't think I've lost anything, besides I was planing to swear an oath anyway when I reach 30," this caused all of them to look at her in joy she was right they were her family, and who ever tries to rip them apart again will pay dearly, "guys you're all leaking Killing Intent, I don't mind it but I thing the guards outside are going to piss themselves," Kaia said while she was dragging out pieces of armour and various weapons, "Dear Hydaelyn, mother of all you know I love you but why must you make me suffer so," at this a guard came in to report that there was a large amount of baggage that just appeared in what was an empty storage space, "Hydaelyn, you closet sadist,"this caused everyone to gasp in shock before chuckling slightly "are you seriously stripping that world of everything! Oh bloody hell now I know how everyone has the memories, She gave you a part of the souls in that world while I bet the rest are in the life stream," She turned to the guard and asked "by any chance was there a note left,"

"Err, yes ma'am," the guard said handing the note to her, when she read the note her eyes twitched slightly before she put up a barrier, that wasn't see through, around her she got changed in to comfortable clothes and dropped the barrier then turned to the guard and asked her to show her the storage snapping out of his shock he directed her to the caller, when they reached the area and looked inside Kaia fell to the ground in hysterics, the guards there where slightly worried before they looked inside and realised what its was the storage was more full then when they first saw it and things where still coming in, then all of a sudden a shiver went down their spines slowly turning around they saw Kaia's bangs shading her eyes before she got up and turned around and went to the infirmary and went to sit on her bed the other still shocked at what just happened,

"Kaia, what's wrong,"Minfilla asks looking up Kaia sees the worried faces on everyone, before she sighs and hangs her head,

"You know there are many words people would use to describe Hydaelyn, Kind, gentle, motherly even transcendent. I bet no one would ever think of a henning sadist with a the ability to be sarcastic and down right troublesome," at this comment everyone blinked in shock

"A sarcastic henning sadist," Alisaie said slowly "that definitely not a description I would use but might I ask why," looking up at the girl with a tired smile Kaia said

"Because now she has set our plans back by roughly a month or so," sitting up straight let then she originally was "if possible I would ask that at least 5 people from each nations disciple of Hand and Land guilds including the heads of each guild to come here to sort out mess in there, cause form the most common or the most rarest of materials are in there and I don't want anyone but professionals touching them due to the possibility of any risk some of the things could have,"

"That many!" Alphinaud exclaimed "But why?"

"Simply really," this time Y'shotola answered "There no point the material stay in a dead world, am I right," she said turning to Kaia,

"Yep, it's also a way Hydaelyn is telling me, there's no going back now,"

Silence filled the room before the heard clunking of metal hitting the floor, Kaia resumed pulling out her inventory and that when they realised she wasn't joking with in the span of 5 minutes she had over 50 sets of armour lined up of mannequins at the side of the room, a small box to the side filled with 12 stones each different colour and shape with a unique mark of each, next was the weapons from strong to weak there was a large line up of weapons that she was pulling out, after that came her equipment for crafting and gathering then more armour ?

"Errr Kaia, how much armour do you have," asked Merlwyb

"Hmm, oh this stuff isn't armour, just everyday clothes or stuff for special occasions," and that's when she proceeded to take out a wedding dress which in turn caused a straight divide in the room males on one side demanding to know who she was married or going to marry and females on the other asking the same in a less bloodthirsty way and more to the creepy fan girl way, the only ones that weren't affected were Louisoix and Urianger, who were at the back looking amused at the antics of everyone there

"Guys, this isn't mine, well it is but it I didn't buy it, I got given it as a present," touching the silk fabric she remembered the close friend that gave her the dress "it was given to me by a childhood friend of mine back I in Yanxia, she said the day I married would be the day the world would stop," She closed her eyes and smiled, "I kept it more of a good luck charm more than anything, I assure you I am very much single and not searching for anyone anytime soon, too much need to be done," a soft smile appeared as well as a brief flash of pain in her eyes before she carried on taking things out then suddenly within a span of 3 seconds she started spewing Killing Intent as she held up what looked to be a two piece swimsuit but all those there knew better "if he wasn't already dead I would of killed him myself," came the growling statement before she summoned ifrit and ordered him to roast it which it seemed to do with glee, " It seems that Leon forgot to tell me he won that bet and the Saucer, if he ever gains his memories back he will be losing something else," Kaia then proceeded to take out Materials from her inventory and needless to say she had a lot, from matria to potions, from dyes to plants she had a lot of stuff and everyone was shock at the amount there, then she just paused, "umm guys is it just me or do I look different,"

"So now you notice," Yda states "according to Alphinaud and Master Louisoix here you went through a transformation roughly a week ago" at this Kaia started to check herself her face in shock at what changes she had gone through,

"Well this is a pain, I'm going to to train right from the very beginning, my scales are one thing but my tail is heavier that's last time as well as my hair, I'm going to need to cut it," and at that the whole room resounded in a giant "no!" Shocked at their reactions Kaia just looked at them wide eyes before raising a single brow

" ok I'll bite, why can't I cut my hair to a much more manageable length?" At this question looks of embarrassment filled everyone's face and before one of them could answer the sound of a link pearl went off , realising it was one of hers and where it was from Kaia picked out it up and instantly went pale,

"Kaia Raine, where in the Kami are you," her mother had called and she was not happy….


	3. Meeting Old Friends

Her is chapter 3 sorry it took long, busy with stuff IRL,

anyway enjoy

* * *

Kaia couldn't help but stand there in shock just as she was going to get ready to head back to the ruby sea her mother called. Not Good.

"Mother, I'm heading home soon but I will be a while," Kaia tried to explain calmly, she didn't need questions or accusations right now

"And how long will it take for you to get here exactly," Her mother asked, taking deep breath to clear her thoughts, she calculated the quickest route there and roughly how long the it might take along with the time it would take going the normal route,

"Well, it could take from 5 hours to a week depending on circumstances," then all she heard was silence before the question she dreaded was asked

"Kaia Raine, did you go beyond the border even when we told you not to," Kaia became irritable thanks to this, she was being accused of deliberately breaking the rules and although she would when she was older, she hadn't meant to leave not that she regretted it either

"Yes, I did. So you can choose now mother since honestly although I very much love you and the clan, I can not stand you trying to mold me in what you think is the perfect woman just so you can marry me off to that lazy coward. So two choices allow me to come back and explain or exile me cause at this point I don't care," gasps came from the room she was in. 'Oh yeah everyone is still here' was the thought that ran through her head,

"Kaia, you have a week to get back to the clan territory where you will be questioned your punishment will be decided after," than silence. Kaia removed the pearl and sat down onto the bed, putting her head in her hands before heading out a hefty sigh. Looking up she saw the worried looks all around and smiled softly,

" I have a week to get back there, what I'm going to do is this, First attune myself to the atheryte if there is one out there that should making my coming back quicker, then I need to check if I attuned myself to the crystal in Kugane if I am then it will take 5 hours to get back if not I need to use a boat," going inside her inventory she brought out a book, opening it she started looking for a name, then a smile appeared on her face "I'm connected to it, is there anything I need to be here for before I go," everyone started to think of possible situations there may need her in but only one can as important,

"Tomorrow envoys from Ishgard are coming it would be helpful if you were there," said Louisoix, at this she nodded her head it would be good if she was there for this,

"Do you know who is coming?"at this she heard a series of chuckles which cause her to pout, she couldn't help if she was curious at who might be at the meeting,

"Yes, lil' Kai, it would seem that; Lord Commander Ser Aymeric de Borel along with his aide Lucia, the current azure dragoon Estinien Wyrmblood and Lord Haurchefant Greystone will be coming," Thancred says in a smug fashion, earning a glare from Kaia

"Oh and pray tell Thancred Waters why those specific people are the ones coming here, it seems slightly suspicious, so please tell me big brother who asked for them specifically," Kaia's sweet tone in her voice caused the majority of the men there to flinch back half a step while only Thancred was sweating in slight fear due to the minor KI that was being directed at him, the girls there either just shock their heads or gave a smirk at the situation the Rogue was in,

"Kai, please the reason we asked for the is cause that they play an important part in the scheme of things," Thancred tried to explain and sighed in relief when the KI was reduced

"You mean to have them receive their memories," This was a statement and Kaia could see the benefits of this but there are also some memories that could trigger devastating results, but in the end she nodded, "I see the benefits outweighed the problems but we have to still be careful," getting up she starts to pack her bags for her trip after tomorrow placing the kimonos and yukatas in an separate bag she also pack the heir outfits she would have to change into once she was there, in another bag she placed her weapons and materials she would need to keep them in top condition,

"Kaia, what was with that ultimatum you gave your mother," Papalymo asks. She turns to look at him and then the others, before sighing,

" our clan have always hidden ourselves deep in the sea, we did so to protect ourselves but we become to use to leaving the dirty work to others, even when our sister race the Xealas were being hurt even even when our fellow Domans were being oppressed we stayed beneath the waves, I grew to hate it." A grim expression showed on Kaia's face showing her loathing for what her clan has become, "As the next head of the clan I'm expected to take a husband on the eve of my 20th summer, but I have ultimately refused each and every courting I have been to laying out all possible means that could mean our family losing the power it has had for eons or the unneeded suffering that the marriage could cause our people, and each and every time I have my mother has gotten more and more oppressive with my teachings limiting my time outside or simply isolating me from other trying to brainwash me into thinking like her, I have a feeling that within this week there will be another suitor asking for my hand but it will be at this that I leave the clan, I don't know if I can change it and to be fully honest I don't know if I want to," Looking at Papalymo she said " this ultimatum is to give me time I have a potion here to stop all forms of minds control as I think my mother might resort to but it take 5 days to kick in so I need to take this," taking out a small bottle with golden liquid "to ensure I can comeback and help our here," suddenly the bottle looked like the realms greatest treasure to everyone there, this liquid would help them keep their greatest ally and most trusted friend "Enough with the depressing talk tomorrow envoys will be coming and we need to get at least them to listen to us," at this the people in the room nodded,

"Kaia is right, at this meeting will be all the leaders of the grand companies as well as myself. Included in the group will be Master Louisoix in representing the scions and Kaia in representing Mother Hydaelyn herself, is everyone agreed to this arrangement," Nanamo asked and got at series of nods to her satisfaction, "Master Louisoix I have to ask just in case is Kaia able to go to the meeting," Nanamo questioned as a side note,

"Yes, since all was wrong was extreme exhaustion and low aether levels, Lady Kaia has recovered fully," Louisoix said with a smile, before looking round to see her reaction only to notice her gone, "I have to ask though where is she," at this everyone searched the room only to also notice her gone, but before panic can start they hear her voice

"Calm down the lot of you, I'm fine I was just getting dressed," and from the side Kaia came out in a new outfit. Everyone was shocked at how she looked, in their memories she never once got dressed up, but her she looked every part of a noble clan's heir, the emerald green togi looked incredible on her and yet the can see she chose it because she can still move in it, the material didn't restrain her movements yet it was very much suitable for a lady of her stature. (AN: If you want to know the outfit go onto the MogStation and look for Traditional Far Eastern Garb for women, it basically that in green)

"Wow, Kaia you look incredible," Minfilla exclaimed in surprise, and at this Kaia just smiled, before turning back to her bags, she then took out various weapons and took them with her back in to the side room to equip the Her tome on her right hip, a small dagger on the small of her back and small throwing items on various places on her body before attaching to herself the soul stone of the summoner, there now she was ready, going back out she looked at everyone there, "So since tomorrow is the meeting l, I suppose those that don't have to attend can start doing various jobs to make this place ready for the scions to move in officially,"

"Aye that's a good idea, I'll get Briggs and Wedge to start setting up the labs on the other side of the crystal," Cid said

"Then I guess Yda, Papalymo, Y'shotola and I will head back to our prospective nations to keep an eye on things there," Thancred said while his fellow scions agreed with the situation,

"I will go contact the students of Baldesion and see there is any information they wish to relay to the scions," Urianger said and just as he finished Meonbryda went

"I'll go with him,"

"Minfilla and I will work on things here and receive the deliveries that are sent this way," Kirile said

"Then that just leave Tataru, Alisaie and myself," Alphinaud said,

"You and Ali are still students, so the books are for your or if you need to practice ask me or find another to supervise," Louisoix said bursting the twins' bubble and causing soft chuckles from this that heard their groans of disappointment,

"Then I will be going to practice after I've attuned with the crystal here, I need to get used this body," Kaia stated

And with that everyone went their own ways, Kaia walked out of the place she knew to be known as the raising stones and headed towards the aetheryte and attuned herself to the crystal before starting to look round she could the the town slowly become what would be a place for merchants and adventurers alike and with a soft smile she went towards the monsters the dwell in the north, in the snowy mountains of Coerthas taking a deep breath she shifted to arcanist starting with this class before moving on to either of its specialisations summoner or scholar, safer this way. After a few hours she switched to summoner when she dodged an arrow heading her way, turning around she saw team of Elezen aiming at her turning back to her standby state she started walking to them before stopping just mere ilms away from who she believed to be the leader of the team

"And pray tell me why I was almost turned into a pincushion by the man behind you," the leader was shocked at first before regaining his composure,

"We are taking you into custody," he answered, at this Kaia stepped back but kept the same look on her face that showed complete disappointment and she could see that it was affecting all that were there,

"And what exactly have I done that allows you to arrest me, unless you mistook me for a dragon of some kind," at her accusation they flinched, "I see, them let me tell you this so no one gets in trouble, one I am no dragon even with my horns scales and tail, my race is called Au Ra a race that lives in the Far East beyond the borders of Eorzea and my kind are not in any way related to dragon kind, so instead of trying to kill everything that has scales and horns, use the tools that have been placed in you head called eyes to see first," after her rant she turns around and starts to walk back to Mor Dhona when suddenly she falls to her knees, knowing it it not an attack from the men she just told off she looks around and sees a horde of dragons and the word that runs through her head was 'crap', quickly she turns and dashes to the men and as she does changes to scholar before erecting the strongest shield she can protecting them all from the flames that breathed on them all, at this they realised that she truly wasn't an enemy of any sort and just as the captain was about to shout out his commands four people armed with spears jumped out from behind them and decimated the dragons in front, once it was all over she let down the barrier and collapsed on cold snow covered ground taking in deep breath, " I'm going to be killed by everyone when I get back," the dragoons, now that she could see clearly went up to her and before one could even land a single blow she heard

"STOP!" that voice she could recognise anywhere, looking up she saw him, Lord Haurchefant and next to him Ser Aymeric, great how was she supposed to deal with this. "What on earth do you think you are doing dragoon, last time I checked these men hear are alive thanks to her,"

"Ser Aymeric look at her, obviously a dragon in human guise," this ticked her off

"Oh, obviously a dragon huh, then I wonder why I run back here as I was heading home, hmmm. Could've just left and not look back, so let me tell you this," and as she was speaking she got up, " I am no dragon, I am an au ra and it unlikely you will have heard of this race simply because we keep to ourselves," Kaia looked and the dragon in the eye has she continued to rip him a new one, now I will tell you what I told your friends here, instead of trying to kill everything that has scales and horns, use the tools that have been placed in you head called eyes to see first," after that she started to once again to walk away only to start coughing, moving away the hand she used to cover her mouth, she saw blood, "Damn this to seven hells and back,"

"Miss are you- oh gods, please come with us to the healer," Haurchefant starts to say before going off on a panic this brought a small smile to her face, "It's fine I reside in Mor Dhona and just came here to train slightly, I've used too much aether in too small a time and that barrier used the most, so it just a mild shock I'm going through, thank you though," Turning to face him she did a small curtsy and walked to the entrance of Mor Dhona.

Kaia dreaded going back and once she entered the Rising Stones she was scolded by all that were there meaning all the heads of the grand companies and Louisoix along with Minfilla Tataru and even the twins, before being given a check up and sent to bed to rest.

-next day-

Today was the day that all members up to and including the events of dragonsong would remember the past she knew and to be fully honest it scared her, Kaia felt like she was hurting them in the long run but she also knew that they all could be more stubborn then her at times. Getting out of bed Kaia changed into clean clothes that made her look every inch an heir to a noble clan, once again she equipped all her weapons and went out to get food.

"Ahhh, Kaia good morning, I trust you slept well," Louisoix asked and to that she nodded politely and sat down next to the twins that seemed to be half asleep,

"It would seem that these two need a few more hours," Kaia then said with amusement lacing her voice,

"Yes, it would seem that they pulled an all-nighter, apparently wanting to be your students so them wish to take the exams as soon as possible," Louisoix replied in a similar tone with a small smile on his face, after a few minutes of silence the rest of the residents came in,

"By the twelve, have all of you been staying awake all night," at her exclamation everyone turned to her and within a split second the all essentially dog piled her and from the mass she could here sobbing and even feel a few tears on her shoulders, this worried her. What had happened, "Guys what's wrong?" her voice turned gentle and laced with worry as she asked the question,

"You really are here, you didn't leave us again?" Minfilla said as she was sobbing in her stomach

"We were afraid that, you would leave like you said, just to keep us safe," Y'shotola cried into her shoulder

"Please don't go, I can't lose another important person," Yda bawled into her back

"We can't lose you," Tataru broke down into her leg and when she went to look up she saw everyone there with tears in their eyes, even the commanders' eye was shiny with unshed tears she wondered what could of happened to cause this, what sparked this rainfall of tears to appear. Then she realised,

"Are you all worried I won't come back after I see my clan," at this all nodded or froze at the question, "alright, then let me get something that will ensure that it won't happen, and from her pocket Kaia took out a small crystal, "This here is a small teleport crystals, but instead of taking you some where it brings something or someone to you, I always where the counterpart one way or another this time it on my horn bands," and when all look they could see what seemed to look like jewels on the metal pieces on her horns, I will give this one to Master Louisoix here and if I don't come back after 2 days after the week I'm supposed to be there for you that to bring me back okay," this seem to calm the majority of everyone down but Minfilla was still crying, gently Kaia stood and brought Minfilla with her to the side room off of the eating area they were in, "Minfilla, what's wrong?"

"You gave up everything for us, you bound you, future so that we could have one, I don't know whether to be happy that you're here sad about you sacrifice or angry that you gave up everything, why…. Why us," Kaia was shocked but a bit happy at the same time,

"When I came here I wasn't expecting to be anything big, I would do jobs that would suit an adventurer but that it, I would either live my life doing thing normal people would see as reckless or I would die for being in over my head, until I met the scions, you all welcomed me in your family, and worried over me when I would come back from a dangerous situation, I constantly gave m the choice over whether to stay in the scions or to break off completely…you all gave me something I had yearned for,"

"Something you yearned for," Kaia could hear the question, so she answered it,

"Everyone gave me a home, the clan was never truly my home, I was constantly told I was too outspoken or constantly breaking the laws of the clan, I hated it when I came to Eorzea I was free and when I met all of you I had a home; so you might think that I sacrificed everything, but the truth is I couldn't want anything more than I have now, Minfilla, sister of my heart you gave me a family when you invited me to join and a home whenever you welcomed me back from my missions and for that I can't thank you enough," at this Minfilla cried her eyes out and Kaia just held her till all she heard were hiccups and sniffles looking up she saw the others and she just smiled, "Come on sister we have a realm to save and I do need the help," at this Minfilla smiled and we all sat down to eat before going separate way to get ready and at around 12 the one of the soldiers still situated around the base came to announce that the guests have arrived and were in the meeting room, which was the solar, Kaia had already told everyone yesterday that she had met Lord Haurchefant and Ser Aymeric during her training, so she decided to pull a slight prank on them and come a few minutes late,

"Sorry I'm late, I need to get a few things," Kaia said as she walked in regally, the commanders of the grand companies faces all twitch while Louisoix shook his head slightly, "a pleasure to meet to all Lord Commander, Lord Greystone, Ser Wyrmblood , Lady Lucia," Kaia curtsied to all of them before looking at all of them in the eyes, and just as she expected shock was in both Aymeric' sand Haurchefant's eyes, "my name is Kaia Ruby Raine, heir of the Ruby Raen clan that dwell within the ruby sea in Yanxia, as to why I have been included in this meeting, you will understand soon enough," She curtsies again and goes to sit in her respective seat next to Louisoix, and she could see shock coming into even the Grand company Commanders' eyes at how she was acting,

"I have a feeling this meeting is going to be quite the eye opener," Ser Aymeric said, "a pleasure to meet you Lady Raine, as you already seem to know, I am Ser Aymeric de Borel, current Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard," Aymeric stood and bowed towards Kaia before Haurchefant stood and introduced himself

Lucia stepped forward in salute and said, "I am the current aide of the Lord Commander, please call me Lucia, Lady Kaia,"

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Kaia, I am Lord Haurchefant Greystone, currently in command of Camp Dragonhead in Coerthas," and he as well bowed to Kaia

"Estinien Wyrmblood, current Azure Dragoon," was all Estinien said before asking for the meeting to carried on, which in turn caused Aymeric to shake his head in exasperation

" I apologise for him, but I too am rather confused to why we were asked to come here," at this everyone turned to Kaia who in turn just looked at them with a single eyebrow raised, before rolling her eyes and standing,

"Really guys, fine. As I sure you know roughly a week ago the battle of carteneau was won by the alliance, what you probably don't know is that in an attempt to win the Garleans in an attempt to make a quick win unsealed the elder primal Bahamut from the moon he was sealed in," at this the Ishgard were one alert, and Kaia could see gear turning and possible questions being made, " I arrived just as he escaped and managed to….. release his aether back to the lifestream-"

"Wait, you defeated an elder primal, forgive me if I don't believe you," Estinien said. At this Kaia rolled her eyes

"If you had been patient you would gotten an explanation for why I was able to do so," at the slight berating Estinien turned his head but Kaia knew he was embarrassed, "now as I was saying, I was sent there by a higher power, but to understand you were will need these," in her hands were four orbs which floated to each of the Ishgardians there before entering the chest of each, which caused them to close their eyes, before opening them in shock and looking at her in undisguised familiarity. Haurchefant was the first to stand and practically run to her,

" I knew you could do it," was whispered in her ear and he held her close, when they pulled apart he got a sharp hit of her book straight on his head which in turn cause everyone there to break out in to soft chuckles,

"And you mister, you do that again I will bring you back to life only to end it by my own hand understood?" Kaia said sweetly causing the men to wince and Haurchefant himself to nod him head very quickly

"Well, it would seem that those were our memories of a possible future," came Aymeric's voice from behind him, Haurchefant stepped to side to let his friend see Kaia, "You really are an incredible person," was all he said before bringing her into a hug as well, before letting go only to see Lucia bring her into one as well. Then the monotone voice of the azure dragoon came and said

"Incredible or stubborn, fine line between the two," and with a single raised brow

"Pot meet kettle," was all Kaia said before he showed a small smile,

"So what happened at carteneau," Estinien asked,

" before that let's go back to before I arrived, your memories are from a different world, this world however is gone, lost to an eternal void of darkness, in my last efforts of survival I invoked an ancient vow to Mother Hydaelyn, and in doing so became a priestess of light which is in blunt terms an upgrade to what I was before," silence filled the room the Aymeric went

"What are the consequences," Kaia looked him dead in the eyes before sighing

" in exchange for coming back to the start and rewriting history, my soul will forever be in the thrall of the light, similar to when the beast tribes summon their gods and become touched I too am like that, but without the insatiable need to please Hydaelyn, I will never die so long as my vow is in play and after…after I don't know, I have a feeling that Hydaelyn is up to something but I'm not 100% sure. Normally what would happen is that everyone's memories of me would be erased and I would be sent back to my world to live in an eternity of void, but I don't know what will happen," Kaia said as face downward with her eyes closed, not baring to see the looks on their faces

"WHAT, we would lose you again," Haurchefant exclamation and when she looked up she saw fear, pain and the most prominent determination,

Suddenly from her body a white orb appeared

 _Blessed be my children, I am Hydaelyn, one made all, I felt the need to come and explain to my dearest and to all here about what will happen, and this can be shared with all she knows_

 _"_ Mother, please do not strain yourself," Kaia said as she slowly started to send small portions of her aether to the crystal via a silent prayer

 _Be at ease my child, this will not strain my reserves. My children, my chosen word has given up her own life to ensure peace within this realm and so in return I have granted her a boon. Though she we be my Word for the rest of time she will still have her life, child you will age and die but instead of entering the lifestream you will be reborn and from you 20th summer you will receive memories from your past, this will be the life you will forever have_

"I…..." Kaia couldn't believe it and once again she was given a gift greater than any in her life, "Dearest Mother, you have given me a home and family and the most reliable of allies and now you have given me a life, for this I am forever in your debt and I will cherish this life given to me, thank you,"

 _I would ask you all of a favour, this one can take too much on her own shoulders at times you may need to remind her that she is no longer alone,_

 _"_ Mother!" At her exclamation all there laughed at the words given to them by the crystal mother

 _Are there any questions you need for me to answer before I take my leave?_

 _"_ Just one can Kaia give memories out to anyone or is there a requirement,"

 _The Word May return the memories of whom ever she chooses it is an ability I have granted her,_

"There are only a select few more I would give their memories back and the Archbishop is still one I'm debating one, but Mother I do have a question, how is the revival of the Father doing,"

"Let me answer that…" and when she turns around she sees the person she categorises as the most annoying person out there, the White Ascien Elidibus and it was obvious on her face l, "oh dear it would seem I'm not liked,"

"Considering what your other self put me through you can't blame me, anyway what about Zodiark," at this comment the Ascien just smiles

"At the present moment he is still in slumber I have been hearing him whispers lately, I was apprehensive about the date of his awakening before but it is becoming more and more believable, so here's my question when does the dawn break Priestess," Kaia closes her eyes then looks at the Ascien, she contemplated her answer the says,

"When the dawn breaks 5 turns will have been made, but be weary for the balance is still fragile, a single error will bring carnage and with it the void," though this was confusing to all in the room Elidibus understood,"

 _Child of darkness, when your master awakens seek out mine, she will assist in keeping the balance,_

 _"_ To think that I will be taking advice from the light, very well I will heed your words," but before he left the Ascien did something unexpected, he went up to Kaia took her hand and planted a kiss along the back of it, this of course shocked everyone and then he disappeared and once he was gone the eruption came,

"What in the world"

"Who does he think he is"

"That creep better not come back"

All while this was happening Kaia was plotting his slow death, before turning to men I. The room who were shouting the loudest and said,

"Guys you know he did that just to get this reaction right," which brought everything to a halt, "anyway back to the matters at hand, let me explain what the plan is to be," and for the next few hours Kaia explained to all the people there the plans and a few additional pieces of information were added by everyone there, by the end a clear cut from plan was made,

"Thank you for coming," Kaia said to the Ishgardians as she walked with them to the border gate,

"No, we should thank you. What will you do now," Aymeric asked though became a worried when she sighed,

"Now... Now I must head back to my homeland for a while, for all intents I am still the heir and until they name another I have got a responsibility for them, though I am worried," Kaia said truthfully

"About what," Estinien asked "do you think they will do something," those accompanying her stopped abruptly when she nodded

"Can't you take bodyguards of some sort," Lucia asks, and their worry increases when she shakes her head,

"Do you think they will attempt to control you," Haurchefant asks after a moment and when she kept quiet they knew her family would, that's how they were on the outside a peaceful race but true masters of the arts, whether in Alchemy, Ninjutsu or Kenjutsu even when utilising the ways found here in Eorzea,

"Yeah, they would, that's why I'm going to end this now, one way or another I will be back here in 1 week time," the determined eyes helped ease most of their worries but they were still concerned, for now they would trust her, if after one week she isn't her there will be hell to pay, "Now off you all go, please send me the answer from the archbishop as soon as possible please Ser Aymeric"

"Of course Lady Kaia. Its been an honour meeting you," Aymeric said bowing to her in courtesy

"Lucia, I know you will always assist the lord Commander but do take care of yourself as well,"

"Milady, your kind words are appreciated, make sure you get ample rest as well," the knight saluted to Kaia, but a gentle smile could be seen on her face

"Ser Estinien please be careful if you need assistance please don't hesitate to call,"

"Of course, milady, I of course extend the same offer to you," and the dragoon did the same bowing to Kaia in upmost politeness

"Lord Haurchefant, It's been lovely to see you again, please stay well," the young lord reacted differently to the rest of his companions, bring up her hand, and she noticed it was the same hand that the Ascien kissed, he laid his lips on the same place as if to gently wash away something, his eye never left hers and for that one moment it was just them,

"Lady Kaia, I hope the next time I see you, it will be just as or even more amazing than today. I hope you also keep well, though I have to say I do not wish to leave,"

"Alas, Milord, we must. I too have enjoyed myself and will be counting the days till we meet again, but till then we must do our best" Kaia replied and she knew she was blushing but at that moment she did care, neither of them did, but they had jobs to do, so Kaia reluctantly broke the spell first by stepping back and curtsied to the lord in front of her "Till we meet again" she looked at him and smiled gently. He quickly regained his senses and coyly smiled back at her and bowed back,

"Aye, Till we meet again" then he turned and walked away with the rest, and just stood there before taking a deep breath to calm herself down before heading back to the raising stones, she is not going to leave them, even if she has to leave the clan she will be back here, going to her room she finished packing her bags fitted them all in a small pouch, thank the twelve her and Papalymo managed to get that spell working than she separated the money into the need lots. Suddenly she remembered something, and she dashed out of the base and went to the summoning bell that was here, and checked "Hello I was wondering if Nishat, Creed and J'nx were available" then suddenly, "Mistress Kaia!"

"Everyone you're here," Kaia was thrilled to have her friends back

"Of course, now what do you have for us," Nishat said in a fond tone,

"Right I want you three to take three Trillion each and store it safe, Nischat I then want you to take this third of a trillion I have left and head to the goblet and buy a small house there for me, J'nx you will do the same and buy a house in Shirogane while you creed will be coming with me were are heading to the Raen clan main house under the ruby sea, I need you to keep to the shadows you are not to attack unless I give the signal, everyone understand" she received a resounding yes ma'am and everyone went to work, "Creed let's get you some gear," now things were going to be interesting,

* * *

I hope you like it

i'll try and get the next one out as soon as i can

cya


	4. A Ruby Sea and Vows of a Lifetime

Few days later Kaia stands at Reverents Toll Aetheryte Crystal saying good bye to everyone, and she meant everyone everyone even the Ishgardians came back to say bye, "okay guys, I will be back soon, if you need to contact me ask my retainers Nishat or J'inx to either contact me or Creed here," She had introduced them to Creed but had also told them about her other two, "remember if I'm not back after nine days use the crystals to get me back here,"

"I have to ask Kai, are you going to tell your clan about your current situation," Thancred asks,

"I thought about doing so, and decided I will, but make it seem I receive only snippets of information," Kaia answered back "I don't trust them enough to let them know everything," at this she got a series of nods, "Well then off I go," and the activated the link to the aetheryte crystal in Kugane.

When she arrived to see the hustle and bustle of the eastern city, she could the trades being made at the market to the Sekiseigumi doing patrols. She had to admit she missed her home land, but she didn't have time to take in the sites she started making her way to the the office of the confederacy to pay for the protection needed, putting on a blank face so walked up the the man taking the payments there,

"Hmmm, what's a Rean doing here. Normally your kind don't leave the waters,"

"I was taken to the west by a much higher power, now I need to head home, I have the necessary payments needed so don't worry about that, just treat me like every other customer you get,"

"Hmmmmm, very well, may I see the payment,"

Kaia merely raised her brow, and just continued to just stare at the man, she knew this was a test of some sorts cause each and every time the boss had to be called in to take note of who's going on board it stopped trespassers and theft, so to show she meant business she raised her aura ever so slightly and from it she could see an immediate reaction, but also stopped everyone else around her til

"Lady… Kaia?" At hearing her name she turned to see one of the errand boys of the clan Ren Sakuya (Sakuya Ren -to those that prefer it the other way) he looked really shock which wasn't unexpected, the heir where kept essentially locked up and out of sight however Kaia was always different.

"Ren, I see you are doing well," Kaia said not let her aura fade, this caused the man there to sweat even more when he realised that not only did she know what she was doing but was strong enough and rich enough to ensured he suffered, pirate or there are just some people you don't mess with full stop.

"Lady Kaia, what are you doing here?" At the question Kaia sighs,

"I will be explaining my sudden disappearance to the whole clan once I return, so let's leave it at that," Kaia then removes the pressure in the man in front of her since she knew his boss will be coming soon, "what about yourself, doing the trade run?" The clan sent multiple people to different areas to trade with people across the Far East, it's how the clan has stayed stable for centuries

"Err…yes just heading back now," then all of a sudden,

"Who spread the KI just now," a loud voice just bellowed, the Raen heir turned to see the captain of the Confederacy, Rasho

'wow the years during the war with garlamold do not help' Kaia thought to herself, " I did is that a problem captain," Kaia turned to face the man well aware at the face the man of the office and Ren were making,

"Are you kidding, lass you don't look like you can hold a weapon let alone emit that much Killing Inte-" his words were cut off by Kaia speeding towards him katana in hand stopping only mere ilms from his throat and in an instant his eye widened and she could tell from two things one her katana, was the inferno katana and so it emitted a glowing aura and very subtle heat another was her speed,

"You were saying captain," Kaia said then backed off, " I already know the procedures here so here's the deal you take me across the ruby sea and I'll pay three time the normal rate, and I don't need any bonuses just for members to leave me be while there. Savvy" Kaia said sweetly, and the captain just nodded before signalling the man taking payments to sign her up

"You can board now we leave in a half an hour," at this Kaia just nodded, "wait you payed double then what's needed," Kaia turned ever so slightly and looked back with a small smile before snapping her finger, and in a split second Creed appeared,

"No, I didn't," then she walked to the ship with Creed following close behind. She could here Ren handing over his payments as well before attempting to catch up to her,

"Milady, how….what…." He stumbles over his own words unable to form a sentence let alone a question to Kaia and to this she could help but giggle at his reaction,

"Come Ren, sit with me for a while," at this Ren looked at her as if trying to appraise her, before sitting, "Ren, how is everyone been this past week,"

"In panic Milady, when you were found to be gone there was an uproar, might I be so bold to ask; where have you been?"

"I will explain fully at the meeting that will be held but to put bluntly; I was in Eorzea which resides in the West," before Ren could say anything the captain came in to state that they were setting off and that they will be in the centre of the ruby sea in around 1 hour, the two nodded and he went on his way, " how I got there and why will be the explanations tonight," Kaia said staving off the obvious question about to be asked "Haruka, how was she after I was gone," Ren sighed and said how the girl was put in exile when Kaia was found missing, "insolent fools, they seem to over stepping again. It seems that the clan elders have gotten too cocky for their own good again. I will need to correct that," Kaia leaked a bit of KI and sat there formulating a plan to use.

Just before they reached the destination, Kaia erupted another opaque shield and she got changed in to her attire suitable for an heir (Look at Far Eastern Noble's Attire on the mogglestaion)the outfit was a pure white formal coat covering a long red divided skirt which was completed with a matching hat decorated with pearls and sandals with a curved toe. You could tell that it was made from the finest fabrics, the immaculate embroidery and adornment just showed that high class air she was projecting, once the reached their destination they all thanked the captain and his crew before jumping in the water allow themselves to sink to the slightly before summoning the sea creature mounts and heading off.

Within 5 minutes the reached their destination and the moment someone saw her the alarm was rung, in a span of a few seconds, her mother, the elders and a few notable high members were on her like the snow wolves that reside in the highland, asking question upon question, needless to say she was getting irritated so she released a pulse of KI and silence reigned over them,

"Now if you all quite finished acting like a pack of rabid animals I will explain everything in the meeting hall and I want everyone and I do mean everyone there, then and only then will I explain what happened and depending on your reaction will depend on whether or not I leave this pathetic excuse for a clan. Oh and mother do reign yourself in its not appropriate for a lady of you caliber to be acting like a spoiled brat of 3 summers," the she just walked away leaving behind a group of shocked and chastised adults, and going to the exile room, "Hello Haru,"

"Kai! Your safe! Thank kami," a girl around the same age as Kaia but she had black hair instead and her eyes were of the deepest purple you would see with blue Umbral rings in both,

"I apologise for the trouble I have caused," Kaia said as she opened the door to let out her side and friend, "Haru, if I said I would be leaving, what would you say?" She asked look directly into the other's eyes,

"I said it once and I'll say again I will follow you and only you Lady Kaia," Haruka said with conviction, nodding her head she turned and said

"Well come on then, I have a clan to shake up," Both girls started to walk to towards the main hall and they could see that the clan had already started to gather,

"Kaia Ruby Raine, you have been cal-" Kaia merely used a spell to silence the elder who thought it was their right to control her,

"Now, while I explain what happened you will all keep you mouths shut, understood?" Kaia said it in a way that none can argue with her, suddenly the marks of Hydaelyn began to glow and she was covered in an aura,

 _Hear, Feel, Think. Blessed be children of the waves. I am Hydaelyn, one made all. I have watched over this realm when I came across a bright and powerful soul, the one known as Kaia Ruby Raine has been chosen as my avatar for this realm, she is my sword and shield against the suffocating darkness that is covering this world, so for those angry at her for leaving your walls know that it was I that sent her there,_

Silence was all that was there, Kaia was shocked at the Mother Crystal's interference but she was grateful,

 _This heir has become my priestess here and I have asked of her a favour, what the favour is will be her choice in telling you but know this my Magiks will not beheld back by mortal wards and runes if by the week she has not returned to her duties I will send her there myself, that is all for me to say. Blessed be children, may the light always shine on you._

The aura disappeared and the mark went back to being a light blue tattoo, Kaia looked up to see the shocked faces of all the clan members and had to smirk, there was no way they would hold her back now, though they only pray to the goddess of the moon , Tsukiyomi. They do respect all other high beings so if you chooses their own it's considered a high blessing, "So, you were all saying,"

"You have been chosen by a kami," and elder going by the name Rin said with a shocked expression

At this Kaia sighed she will have to tell them Hydaelyn's true purpose at least this way the would understand the reasoning she gives after, "Mother Hydaelyn is not just any kami, she is one of the two who manage this realm, she is the light half of The Kami," and so she proceeded to tell the clan what had happened over the past 3 weeks or so, of course omitting some things but showing the importance of the situation, she even said that although she like the rest of the clan is peaceful, she will take ups arms if she is stopped from doing her duty, at this the clan knew she meant business and that by stopping her they could incite the ire of a being more powerful then they could ever imagine.

When the meeting was done everyone went their own way, but Kaia could see people peek at her, and at this she sighed, she went to her room and with the help of Creed and Haruka, she got the majority of her belongings packed up and in her inventory that's when she heard a knock on her door "come in," she cried as she had her hands full, "Mother, what brings you here," the woman just stood there in silence looking at her, but Kaia couldn't determine what emotions were going through her, she saw shock and awe, along with her semblance of love but there was something else there could it be, regret.

"You know, when you were younger you always were a free spirited, wanting to go and see the world, but it was always your reasoning that stopped me reeling you in, you always thought of the clan, or how the clan could benefit from a piece of knowledge. So let me ask you this what you are doing is it for the clan as well the world or just the world,"

"You know I have admired and hated this clan since I was young, there is a rot in the clan and it is festering, and the proof is in the question you just asked, the majority of members here seem to forget that the clan is part of the world, no matter what, so your question is redundant, I am doing this because I want to make a difference, I want to be able to protect those I care for in and out of the clan, but everyone here doesn't think that way, that's why whether I was chosen or not I would of left here anyway," Kaia said as she was carrying on packing, she knew her mother was shocked but didn't care, last time she wasn't able to say this instead she just left, but even with the rot that was here, it was still her home, she grew up here and she didn't want it to collapse in on itself.

"I see, then tell me this, if we said that we will choose another heir, what would you say," at this Kaia turned around and smiled

"I would say choose carefully, there are many people in this clan and choosing who would just do you bidding would worsen it, there is a storm coming Mother and whether you or the clan acknowledge this it is coming, and the only way to ensure the clan's safety is to realise that you cannot do this alone," when she turned she saw for the first time her mother crying but she could see the pride in her eyes,

"Well said," and from the side of her was grandfather Shun, he had been bedridden due to an injury long ago and only got up when it was absolutely necessary, " I told you Shori, your daughter is what this clan needs. Kaia know this I am proud of you, all I ask is this, make sure any man you meet over where your going meets us as well,"

"Grandfather/Father," Kaia and her mother both exclaimed but for different reasons. Shun laughed at both their reactions but caught the blush appearing on Kaia's cheeks

'hmmm seems like there is someone she has is mind,' he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Kaia handed him a bottle and said to take it now, blinking at her, he then looked and the vial handed to him, he shrugged at her and took a gulp and the results were instantaneous, and she could see it, "how,"

"I have certain perks for being Hydaelyn's avatar, one is a memories from another me, I used them to create that, it's not a one time fix so I will send more via one of the retainers I have, here's the batch that should last the next six months, and I want you two to wear this at all times," Kaia handed them a necklace the had the symbol of the clan, which was a circle and in it the kanji for Peace, "after I leave I don't know whether the elders will fight you and try everything to pick another heir, if you do while wearing these at least I know it will be of your know choice and not forced," the two adults looked at Kaia in shock, but she just brushed it off, tomorrow she will be heading back to Eorzea and she had to be ready for the first job back there, preparing for the fall of the black wolf, though Kaia did have to admit she didn't want to kill him, cause she understood in a way what he meant, all mortal creatures from the beast tribes to man, they all have limits and if you are in so much despair and basically have reached what yuh to believe to be the end of the road to turn to something more powerful, and for the beast tribes it's their gods, the primals gives them hope when all was lost for them. So she did understand but she refused to let him destroy the world in the name of 'saving' it.

[Back in Eorzea]

-In Ul'dah-

Raubahn sighed once more, another meeting and all he could think of his sister in all but blood. She was on the other side of the world with none of them with her, Kaia was special and both sets of memories proved it, when he met her at Carteneu, he was shocked, her power had overwhelmed him, it was wild yet tame, gentle but cruel, it drew everything on in while keeping you at arms length and he knew why. Kaia was scared. To make connections again, to have a family that cared only to lose, she had already buried a version of them and didn't want to do that again, but the given memories show her when she was new and under trained, the determination she had to help others burned only brighter now, he could agree with the original owner of the memories, she was incredible,

"Raubahn," a small voice shocked him out of his thoughts, and too his right was the Sultana

"My apologies, your majesty. I was thinking too deeply," he said with a soft smile

"Thinking of Kaia, I'm guessing. She's strong have faith," Nanamo told the general, and at this he nodded,

"That I know but, I still worry, she has taken a lot on her shoulders and is determined to carry even more to protect us, I do not want to see her collapse," The gladiator stated

To this Nanamo agreed, although she hadn't really gotten to know her that well, Nanamo still thought of Kaia as a friend maybe even as family, in this world she stood up against the garleans and saved the world from a tragedy, but in the last she did that and more, even when doubted, she never once stopped moving forward, but it wasn't this that made Nanamo trust the Au Ra so much, it was actually something quite simple. Kaia listened, and hid nothing, all her emotions were upfront and honest, she told everyone the honest truth even if she knew it would hurt them,

"This time it will be our turn Raubahn, we have to protect her, just how did did for us," Nanamo said with unrelenting conviction,

"Aye, I refuse to here her cries again, we won't let her shoulder everything, it's high time we truly take part in beating the enemies at our borders," Raubahn then started to chuckle, "I remember the time when you were put in a coma, I was really angry so one day she took me to the side and said this 'Learn this from me. Holding anger is a poison. It eats you from inside. We think that hating is a weapon that attacks the person who harmed us. But hatred is a curved blade. And the harm we do, we do to ourselves' then she just walked away, now that I remember those words, it's helps me think better that I used to," at this Nanamo nodded,

"Though she didn't say it to me I overheard something she said, where people looked at me in awe and envy, she looked in sympathy and I heard her say this, ' That's a really strange, unique position to be in - royalty is where you have no choice over what your duties are' when I heard this I was shocked but I knew she was right, that's why I want to make this nation into a republic, the time for monarchy is over,"

-In Limsa Lominsa-

Admiral Merlwyb would say that very few people could truly affect her, but at this moment the was one person she was worried about and that was Kaia Raine. And what would be the word to describe her. Mysterious. Put bluntly the girl was an unknown even with her memories, before but instead of feeling weary towards her, she felt safe? Strong? Confident? She didn't know but it wasn't a bad feeling. Kaia was a natural at calming those around, gaining their trust with little to no effort and in her opinion that was dangerous. But Kaia, the girl herself wasn't. How was this possible?

"Admiral," the voice of her second in command snapped her out of her thoughts,

"My apologies, I was just wondering about a few things,"

"By any chance, is it about that lass you told us about,"

"Aye, Kaia Ruby Raine, Mother Hydaelyn's chosen word and her avatar," the admiral allowed he shoulders to sag slightly before asking " tell me Marshal, if you met someone who is capable of great feats, someone who is able to get you to relax after just a few minutes if not seconds of knowing them and you that one way they will help you but you didn't know not one thing about them. Could you still trust them? Could you still put your life in their hands and feel comfortable?" Merlwyb looked at her second in command and nothing but a smile grace his face,"

"Aye, Admiral I could because that means that I have found a true comrade in arms. The bond you speak of Admiral is just that, no words need to be said for you to trust them and I know from what you have said about the lass before, that you have this bond. If you truly are worried than ask yourself this, would she put herself in harms way to protect those that mean a lot to her, if she does than you already have your answer," walking towards the office door the Marshal stopped just after opening it, " good night admiral, hope you get some rest," he that's closed then left the woman to her thoughts. A few moments after he left and a while longer to think about his word she came to one conclusion, Kaia was her sister in arms, they had fought together in one lifetime and they would fight together in this one, and this time she will take an active part,

"I guess your were right Kaia, ' Respect people who trust you. It takes a lot for people to trust you, so treat their trust like precious porcelain', just like you said"

-In Gridania-

Kan-E-Senna considered herself to be almost unflappable and yet due to one person she was unable to concentrate, with a deep sigh she looked up an the sky in the lotus stand, the elements were calm as if knowing Hydaelyn had sent down a champion, and now with her memories she could remember the words Kaia gave to show she is strong

'It's not a terrible thing that we feel fear when faced with the unknown. It is part of being alive, something we all share.'

When she heard this, it did the same then as it does does. It gives hope.

"Sister?" The elder seedseer turned to see her younger siblings and gave them a soft smile before gesturing for them to sit with her, "the elementals have never been so quiet and at peace, might you know the cause sister," Raya-O-Senna asks

"Not only that, but from what I have heard, even the beast tribe have been quiet lately ," A-Ruhn-Senna added both younger siblings were curious though they didn't show it often,

"I told you that a woman came and saved us when the moon fell and unleashed the light elder primal Bahamut, what I didn't say is that she is Hydaelyn's chosen champion, she came here from a world similar to this one but everything there was gone and destroyed, having nothing left she became the Mother Crystal's word and came here, I believe it is her that is causing this change in the air,"

"Wow, That's incredible, and it seems you know her well sister," A-Ruhn said and you could hear the awe in his voice,

"It's is but, she holds the world on her shoulders, and in afraid that it might become too much for her, she is a dear friend and to lose her would be devastating for me," Kan-E said in a tone of sadness, which shocked her siblings even more,

"Then it's simple of what you need to do sister," Raya-O said "support her, let her know that she has comrades to look to," the young girl smiled showing her support for her sister, both siblings didn't understand why their elder sister was so worried about this person but they knew that their sister could judge someone's character with upmost fairness, so they took that as a sign to know that this person was trustworthy, at least until they would meet her themselves,

"Sister, it's best if you go to bed and rest, the war is over and now the people need us to support them through getting back to a normal life," Raya-O said while her younger brother nodded along

"She is right, you won't be able to support The Shroud if you are tired," and Kan-E only smiled and nodded at their advice,

"Yes, you both are right," she said as she stood up form her seat, "pleasant dream to the both of you,"

-In Mor Dhona-

Louisoix Levielleur, had always thought himself as a well studied man, but when he met Kaia Raine all that he had learned flew out the window faster than a chocobo chasing it favourite treats, she was a puzzle yet already solved, she had her guards up, yet was open about everything, she was probably one of the most joyful people he knew yet hid a sadness deep the sea and higher than any mountain; full of contradictions that one, and yet he didn't feel threatened in any way instead he was worried about her,

"Grandfather, is everything alright," turning he saw Alphinaud and Alisaie, two people that felt grief over why they had to lose him yet found solace in Kaia,

"I was just thinking my dear, Kaia is strange," Louisoix admittedly said

"Let me guess, she's full of contradictions?" Alisaie said bluntly "that even I understood, and yet I don't," she said while shaking her head in confusion

"That's because it's who she is, I remember something she said to me after we reached the home of House Fortemps, 'Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you.' In saying that I realised that if I let the what happened at the bloody banquet effect me I could lose the ability to understand what I wanted to know," Alphinaud said,

"It would seem she really understands how people feel, the night she defeated Titan, when it was Ga Bu's grief that summoned him she said, 'The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof', at first I will admit I thought She channeling Urianger, but after we bested the Warriors of Darkness, I understood, family is those that laugh and cry with, just like the Scions," she said the she heard Thancred's voice

"It would seem that we all got a talk with Kaia at one point," turning around the saw the rest of the scions, Minfilla and Thancred both holding trays on of food other warms drinks, " it would seem that our sister, is trying to give us all lessons in life," he said as he put the tray down of the table,

"Oh did you get a speech as well," Alphinaud asks

"Quite, it was after she rescued me from being possessed by the Ascien, she came and wanted to help me with my research and stupidly I tried to decline, she stood there hands on hips when she heaved a sigh before looking at me at saying 'Remember, if you ever need a helping hand, it's at the end of your arm, as you get older, remember you have another hand: The first is to help yourself, the second is to help others' when she said that I was shocked, she then went and came back with a trying of tea and snacks and practically sat me down on an empty table, she reminded me that I'm not alone and there was no need to shoulder everything by myself," Thancred said with a smile,

"She really is incredible," Minfilla said, "after we were saved from the garleans I had locked myself in my room for a while, she one day came to me and said, 'At times our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person. Each of us has cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lighted the flame within us.' and she reassured me that Thancred would be saved, when she was about to leave she told be one more thing, 'don't forget There are two ways of spreading light; to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it,' I was shocked that day, but she was right so I spent a day to recover and when I came out I was met with smiles and joy but Kaia, just gave me a small smile and knowing nod before she walked away,"

"I also got a little speech form her, it was when we found that Minfilla was the Word of the Mother, I was devastated and couldn't think of anything, she came and sat me down and said 'We call that person who has lost their parents , an orphan; and a widower that person who has lost their spouse. But that person who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call then? Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence', I admit I did understand it at first but as I saw her fight, risk life and limb for a nation, for a land she wasn't even born in, I knew what I was," Kirle

"What about you Yda, Papalymo, Urianger Meonbryda, Y'shotola Tataru , did our illustrious sister say anything to you all," Thancred asked the rest

"For me it was after I emerged from the lifestream, she quite quickly found out that I also lost something, I had lost my sight and she took me to a room to rest, when I tried to tell her I was fine she said, 'Better to be blind and see with your heart, than to have two good eyes and see nothing,' I do admit I cried, she had accepted me for everything, even when I could be potentially a risk," Y'shotola said with a small smile

"For me it was after Alphinaud and I were falsely accused of heresy, she found me in my room shaking, and when she asked what what wrong I told her it was a the flood gates had opened then she said to me 'You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along',' and she said she was proud of me not breaking down, never have I known someone to do that for me," Tataru said as she recalled the incident,

"Kaia did give to me her words of wisdom as well though I admit I was shocked at what she had said, after the battle with the warriors of darkness I started being a slightly different person, I would say I was more invested in research, one night she came and when I went to ask her if she had come for assistance she simply gave me these words, 'Man's greatness does not lie in wealth or power, but in character and goodness. People are just people, and all people have faults and shortcomings, but all of us are born with a basic goodness,' after that she walked out, needless to say I was shocked but at the same time grateful for what she said,"

"For me it was when I first met her, I had asked why she had joined, and she said 'I came to this place looking for an escape instead I found a family, who gives me purpose, and for that I would take on the world,' I was shocked at her blunt answer but also happy, that was when we truly connected," Meonbryda said

"For me it was after me and the other were rescued from the Garleans, she said that,' Laughter is good for you. Nine out of ten stand-up comedians recommend laughter in the face of intense stupidity,' once I real what she said I burst out laughing until I cried and from then on I would always remember those words," Yda said with a chuckle

"Wait, Kaia went a cheered you up by calling the Garleans, a face of intense stupidity, oh gods no wonder you kept chuckling whenever you saw her," Alphinaud said with a wide smile, "what about you Papalymo, what did she say to you,"

"Her words of wisdom came to me just before I was going to use the same spell Master Louisoix would of used at Carteneu, she said to me ' Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you're not really losing it. You're just passing it on to someone else,' then she simply left, those words gave me strength that she would carry on protecting the scions and I was glad, still am,

"Family isn't about sharing the same genetics, Thats being related, Family is when you love someone to death, and You would do anything for them, You trust them, Take care of them, And in Return they do the same. Its the type of bond you hold together. While listening to all of you this is what I feel she holds dear to her heart, and I am thankful that she has given me the chance to live so I can see with me own two eyes what we can all do," Louisoux intoned after hearing everything that the young lady had said to the people with him and at this everyone nodded and after a few more moments of talking and laughing everyone went to bed knowing that they would help their friend, their sister the same way she helps them,

-In Ishguard-

(In the house Fortemps)

"You seem rather happy son, did something happen when you went on that trip with the Lord Commander ," Hauchfaunt looked up to see his father, and smiled,

"Aye, I met a long lost friend, they had helped me in the past before and were a form a solace to me, and even when the they were being pushed down and being forced to bow, they never lost their strength," The silver fuller rose from his desk and went to sit on the softer seats in front of it all while offering his father a seat, " there was a time when I had asked, what would you do if you started to question the way you have lived you life, the rules that were drilled into your head and the boundaries that were set for you," a small smile appeared when he thought of Kaia's answer "they said this, 'To most people, paranoia carries a negative connotation. I believe it is one of the most valuable attributes a leader can have. It is about self-reflection and having the courage, humility, and discipline to constantly ask uncomfortable questions that can potentially poke holes in your strategy and challenge your conventional thinking,'"

"That is a very interesting answer, and smart one at that, is there anyway to meet this person," at this Hauchfaunt's smile faded slightly "is something amiss,"

"Right now they are fighting a battle that no one can help with, I hope they return but I am not sure," he said looking worried

"I think that this person will do everything they are able to do so that they can return," getting up Lord Fortemps went to exist and right before he did he said, " I would love to meet this woman that has made you smile like this, you don't realise it but with that single trip, you, Aymeric, Estinien and Lucia have all changed, to see this there are many who are intrigued at what or who caused it," at the he left leaving his son gaping at what he said. When Haurchefant snapped out of the shock his father gave he realised two things, one he never wanted to be the cause of Kaia's tears again and his father wanted to meet the woman who has scales and a reptilian tail and horns. Crap.

(At the Lord Commander's office)

A knock on the door cause the Lord Commander to look up before he allowed the person to entire and to his surprise the azure dragoon was there, "Estinien, this is a surprise, is something wrong,"

"Not with me no, but according to the first commander you have been working too much," the lance user said with disappointment lacing his words

"Nonsense, I'm fine,"Aymeric said with a smile though even he could tell that his friend was right and gave in when a single brow was raised, "You're right, but I can't help it if I don't do something I'm going to start worrying,"

"Don't worry about it too much, she is strong, strong then all of us and this time she knows it," at this statement Aymeric smiled, which then only proceeded to get wider when his friend brought out two bottles, "let's take a break shall we,". The two sat together in the room, quietly comparing themselves to the memories they had, "it seem we agree one thing while heartedly and that is that Kaia is a sister to us, but what of Haurchefant, we both know he's head over heels in love with her,"

"That's true, I guess we'll have to talk to him about it at a later date, find out what his intentions are," at that moment Lucia came in, "Ah Lucia, we were just talking about Haurchefant and his infatuation with a certain lady, any inputs," Aymeric said and smirked when a protective glint showed in her eyes,

"Well he had better treat her right, she has had enough suffering, but I didn't come here to gossip, it seems Lord Edmont de Fortemps is here," at this both men sat up

"Oh this is surprise, pray see him through," as she left to retrieve the guest Aymeric shared a look of shock with his friend, when the lord and father came through he could see a look of fondness that was always there on his face, "Lord Edmont it's a pleasure to have you here however I will admit this is quite the shock," Aymeric said as he bade the man to sit, "is there something I can do for you,"

"You and your first Commander along with the azure dragoon and my son have being quite different as of late, though it's not a bad change, it's is still bringing up questions, so I must ask, what happened on that trip to Mor Dhona,"

"Ah that's what's being bothering everyone as of late, we all met an old friend of ours, and this we they went back to their homeland to tie up some loose ends, however their family is not happy with them being here and they said that they could be place under house arrest,"

"Oh dear, that is worrying, will she be okay," Lord Edmont asked,

"She's a strong fighter don't worry, she- wait we never said if it's a he or she, how?" Estinien said while looking at the man and he could see a slight smirk appear,

"I'm the father of three boys, do you think that it's will stay hidden, plus Haurchefant has been making the eyes of a love sick fool," Edmont said fondly while shaking his head, "tell me what sort of person is she,"

"A kind one, she's the kind of person who will sit down with you and listen to whatever problems you may have, not judging, there was one time when someone close to me got stabbed and I wasn't there to help, when I told about it she took me in to a small office and told me to let it out, after crying myself horse for what seemed to be an eternity she said this 'Pain is temporary- The pain you feel today is only to get strength to face tomorrow', I knew that I couldn't act like this and pulled myself together. But I am forever thankful she did that for me," Lucia said quietly Estinien and Aymeric knew what incident she was talking about, but Edmont sat there in awe, shocked to know that someone comforted one of the strongest women he knew

"She's right, she is kind, but our friend is strong and knows when to put her foot down, one time I said something really stupid and she, well let's just say her tongue is just as sharp as her sword, when I put my foot in my mouth she told me, 'Obstinacy and vehemency in opinion are the surest proofs of stupidity' and I admit that I was left speechless, I started to doubt a lot of thing and question others," Estinien said while chuckling, showing his gratitude for her words,

"For me it was when someone close got taken away, I could function properly and one day she came in dragged me out all while stating she had already told those need to be told, took me to the middle of the highland and told me to draw my sword, I tried to say that I had work to do but she wouldn't listen till I lost my temper and attacked, and every time she dodged my temper grew, not only that but she started to taunt me as well till she drew her weapon and flung my sword out of my hand, that she turned and said 'Grief is the agony of an instant. The indulgence of grief the blunder of a life' before walking up and slapping me, however what she said after made me understand, she said 'Hope is a beautiful thing. It gives us peace and strength, and keeps us going when all seems lost. Accepting what you cannot change doesn't mean you have given up on hope. It just means you have to focus your hope on more tangible and attainable goals' it was this that snapped me out of the hole I had dug for myself," at this Aymeric said with a smile

Edmont looked at everyone there and was shocked and curious, who was this person that made such an effect to all these people's lives and he hoped one day that he would meet them if only to thank them, " I see, thank you all for this," he then got up and made his way to the door but before he left he asked this, "I have to wonder, would this person ever cause harm to anyone," at this they looked at each other, then Estinien spoke up,

"I know this to be fact, the day she hurts someone for no reason but to hurt them, is the day the world would end, she has only ever fought and kill to protect, and any form of betrayal is impossible, she would rather be betrayed then do the deed itself," at his answer Edmont nodded bowed and said his good nights before leaving,

"That was informative," Aymeric said and the other two agreed

"She really slapped you," Estinien asked after a while with a smirk,

"Yes! It bloody well hurt," the Lord Commander said rubbing his cheek at the echo of pain he swore he could feel,

"Well it seem it did you some good, I'm off to bed now, good night to you both," Lucia said before saluting and leaving the room, but stopped just before

"Lucia?" She turned around

"We can't let her shoulder everything again, last time I was blind, but going over my memories I could see signs that clearly showed that she was on the brink, it cannot happen again," at this the men agreed, they had relied on her too much,

"This time we won't, I think it's best if we all go to sleep," Estinien said as he was getting up"especially you Aymeric" at this the young Commander up his hands in the sign of surrender and allowed himself to be led out, when they reached a certain point they all left to go home all the same thought in their heads,

That night everyone had unknowingly stated their vows and so Hydaelyn gave them the Blessings of a Shield

 _Hear….Feel…..Think….._

 _Children, I have heard a felt your pleas to help my chosen, the light shall always protect you so long as your wills stay strong, blessed be my children. Blessed be._


	5. Back Home and Darkness Awakens

Hi all, here's the next chapter of Priestess of Light,

A huge thanks to all those that have read, faved followed and reviewed it means alot that there are people reading this, i dont know when the next chapter will be just that it will be next year hopefully in the next month or so but i make no promises,

well on to the story enjoy ^^

* * *

-Three days later –

Hydaelyn's Chosen could be seen sitting in the meeting hall discussing with key members of the clan of how to protect it while Kaia would be away, all was well until a certain topic was brought up. Marriage. The elders were insisting that she leave an heir in case anything happened and when she said she would choose from the youths currently alive they refused, insisting on that she must get married and carry on her lineage, at this Kaia was shocked, at first she put it to the side stating that at the moment the current head is fine and healthy and the was no need to start such a thing but over the course of the last three day they have been hounding her about it, until

"That's it I have had enough, are you all stupid or naïve or both cause I'm not sure what to think at this blatant attempt to go against Mother Hydaelyn's orders," Kaia said in a calm but extremely cold voice, causing them to splutter at the accusation being made

"Heir Kaia, That is a serious accusation you are making, and you know that we never go against the will of a Kami," said one of the elders who chose to stay quiet , although if one would look close they would see a smirk,

'Hmm, it seems he know what his fellow elders have done and has no intention in helping them, fair enough' Kaia thought all while saying, "Really? Then please tell me how long would it take for all the necessary preparations for marriage and beyond would take to complete, according to clan standards," Kaia said laying on any sarcasm she can as thick as possible, "cause I'm pretty sure that it is well and beyond the week time limit I was given to tidy things up here, after all carrying an heir would be nine months and that not including everything that must happen before," at this the elders demanding an heir frozen, it would seem that they really did forget the time limit, "I have to say I'm disappointed that the clan elders would forget a clear instruction left by one of the creators of the world, that is rather…..blasphemous, one would think you know better than a Kami," While Kaia spoke calmly she raised her KI all while radiating her aura causing ice to appear on the walls before reining it all back in making it seem nothing happened all while putting a smile one her face, "but of course the elder won't think of doing such a thing being the ones to tell the youths of our clan the history, if they did after all people would start to doubt and we don't want that now," although there was a smile on her face, those who still attempting to chain her down knew a warning when given one, and this was one, - back off or thing will get messy- silence reigns over everyone before

"Pfft- hahahahahahaha, I told you old fools that it won't work, she is after all an avatar, to be one, skill is needed, plus Kaia has always been a good leader, but not one who would be cowed, you want to control her, then you have to put smart her and the kami protecting her, plus it's time for a change," says an elder

"A CHANGE! You old crazy bastard, this clan has survived on its traditions there is no need for a change,"

"Nah he is right, the clan need to change, there's a rot here, the clan is to content with how things are, and you all don't realise there is a war right outside our doors," Kaia said neutrally

"Pfft not our problem, what happens out-" a loud bang interrupts the elder speaking,

"You are a fool, do you honestly think that they would leave us be, cause if you do, I suggest you resign you place as an elder, with me being Mother Hydaelyn's Avatar this clan is involved and so is the rest of our race, and even if I wasn't, they would still come after us simply due to the fact we believe in the Kami, our enemies crush all those who have faith in higher powers, and will eliminate any and all that stands in their way, the question is are you going to let them," at this Kaia stood and moved to leave before just stopping at the door, "know this, though they don't have faith in old gods and deities they do believe in power, and in there minds there is always a way to harness such a thing, and they won't stop," Kaia the left to go finish her packing after all she only had today left and since she this time she has her assistant coming she will go by ship back to Eorzea, then she heard a knock at her door just as she finished putting stuff in her inventory, heaving a sigh she moved to her door expecting to find the one of the suitors who was approved by the elders, and too her surprise is was A party of three, and to her shock the members were, A young Hein, a less stressed Gosetsu and a shocked Yugiri, and for around about 3 seconds there naught said until the Raen ninja in training said,

"Heir Raine, my apologies, we didn't know you were here," The ninja said while bowing,

"Please raise your head, no damage has been done though I must ask, why is the future king of Doma at my doorstep?" this question shocked all three, though Kaia could see it was for different reasons,

" Tt is true, one chosen by a Kami," Gosetsu said, with a steel like tone to his voice, this put Kaia on guard,

"Hmmm, a leak huh, seems the rot here is much more worse than expected, let me just say this now, the knowledge I received will be used but not only for the Far East, I don't know who told you but if you think you are going to attempt to 'protect me' know this I have a job and I will complete it, I do not intend to sit in a cage, and the Mother Crystal Herself will assure that," this statement cause Gosetsu to place a hand on his weapon, but Hein stopped him before,

"Why not, you would be safe," at this Kaia smiled at the hopeful nature Hein still held, before shaking her head,

"Let's go to the main room and talk there it would be better," at this Kaia led them to the place guests are introduced to when coming to meet a member to the clan, "please sit, I'll get some drinks," talking to one of the errand girls she then went and sat opposite them, "The knowledge and memories I have received from Lady Hydaelyn were not given freely, young master, for gaining this knowledge I have pledged my life soul and aether to the Mother Crystal and only once my duties are complete will I be released, the Far East is not the only place the Garleans have made nests in, in the west the citizens of Eorzea have just finished fighting a war, yet there are still many battles to come, I can only interfere with so many situations before a change this timeline, in fact I already have, the gears are in motion and I am now going against time itself, before 5 turns are made I must eliminate the Garlean seed within Eorzea and open a closed nation, only after this will I be able to free Doma and yes this is also a condition made by Hydaelyn,"

"What happens if you don't follow the conditions made," Yugiri asks,

"Best case, I get a telling off by her and a warning not to do it again, worst case I my possible die and my soul shoved into an endless dark void left to drift for all time," Kaia said bluntly and form all three she saw a wince, "Patience Prince Hein, I swear to you that when the time is right Doma will be free," Kaia could see that Hein was hopeful but at the same time angry, not at her but at his own inability to protect his lands,

"What must happen before Doma can be saved," at this question Kaia was pleased,

'I see his leadership skill started years ago' Kaia thought, as she closed her eyes and when they opened she started to glow, and in an almost ethereal tone she spoke "Before five hands turn the black wolf shall fall and the final verse of the dragonsong must be sung, after five the dawn shall break beckoning the storm of blood, from its crimson hue the Lands of East shall break there shackles and raise arms against the miasma that settled within its walls from this a brotherhood shall be born, the broken prince that dwells within the home of steel will gain false strength but the Word will break their Swords, so it has been said, so will it be….." after reciting the mission given to her by Hydaelyn the glow disappeared leaving two shocked Domans and a shocked Raen,

"The black wolf is the current garlean threat that resides in Eorzea, the dragon song is was the war between man and dragon is called, a Stormblood is the liberation of both Doma and the nation of Ala Mihigo"

"And I suppose 5 turns means 5 years from now," Gosetsu says, "that's long,"

"True, but at the same time it depends on how you interpret the words, for example the black wolf and the dragonsong war needs to end within the next 5 years but let's say we do it in 4 or even 3 that means that I can help Rebellion start getting ready for when the dawn breaks, for example I can send my retainers to you with necessary weapons armour and everything in between, helping you stock up before hand," at this Hein broke out in a cunning smirk, she had seen this smirk before, right before he thought of the idea of flooding his own home, 'oh dear, this won't end well,' "somehow the smirk is making me more nervous than confident, what's going through that head of yours,"

"Hmmm, oh nothing much, I'm just thinking of ways to hide everything," at this Kaia understood, and decided to make an offer,

"Then how about this there are islands that the royal family have right, how about I buy one, under the premises that you are trying to get funds for the liberation army, I will ward the place to the point it will take the empire to get an elder primal to break through the shield, this can also be a refuge for an civilians that can't fight, children and elderly and those that just can't," At this the group in front of her froze,

"Your willing to do that, why" Hein asked not willing to believe that she would do the selfless action, at this Kaia sighed and looked at he dead in his eyes,

"Because I've seen what happens, becoming Hydaelyn's Word gave me memories from another timeline, and all there I witnessed was destruction, the garleans have a group of immortal extremists at their side who frequently spark the flames of grief and war within nations, I was sent to stop that, to help keep the balance from tipping and it's a delicate one, a single mistake could cause this realm to crumble into a never ending void, so if I need to do everything from funds to assassinate I will, I have a job to do and I will do it," Kaia said with such fortitude that it was impossible not to believe, they all could see her determination and it was unflappable, Hein couldn't help but be in awe, however what happened next certified that she was going to help. An alarm blazed throughout the clan compound, then within three seconds (if that) a errand boy came rushing in

"Milady, men in steel come to our doorst-," the poor boy couldn't finish his message when Kaia filled the room with potent killing intent, Hein wondered if he should feel sorry for the garleans coming here, slowly Kaia got up and made her way to the area she could sense the enemies, the entrance or the compound,

"As we said bring out the seer you have and we will leave this place, simple as th-," the captain of the group sudden took a step back and the guards saw at what, Kaia. Was. Pissed. Then she was gone and all the was heard was the intruders cries of pain, cause the saw nothing, except the Heir standing over the captain lifting him off the floor while the rest of them were unconscious on the floor with broken weapons,

"Know this Garlean," Kaia snarled "come near here again and I will turn all that enter into fish food, understand," the Centurion quickly nodded his head and the next thing he knew was that he was being thrown, along with the rest of his comrades, however what happened next is what shocked him, a miasma suddenly came and he found himself unable to speak or even think of the girl no of the woman in front of him, not good he won't be able to relay any information to his superiors, but any thoughts about how to give the information left his mind when he looked at the woman again. Malice and Hatred of the highest sense. She was a like a primal in mortal skin " leave this place and know this if any of yours come here again," her eyes went from a sea green to a poison like purple when she stared blankly at him, " there will be no mercy," suddenly a more masculine laugh echoed and within two seconds Kaia was staving off an attack coming from the Garlean Prince himself,

"Well well well, who knew that such a treasure will be here," a bloodthirsty grin appeared but it didn't last long, Kaia kicked him away and before he managed to stabilise himself, she bound him in chains,

"Zenos, or as I nicknamed you as the one who really needs to get laid," at this everyone spluttered at her comment and the prince himself was seen showing an emotion outside of his usual set, within an instant he was pushed aside, held down and embarrassed by the same person and there was nothing he could do about it, and by the smirk Kaia held he knew, she knew too. This pissed him off, but before he could even say anything, she spoke, "know this prince, come near those I deem as mine and I will decimate you, this is your only warning,"

"Oh, and why is that? After all we are al-,"

"All just puppets playing by the script, if that's what you think then so be it however," now Kaia was getting activated the tome she infused with the eyes from Bahamut, which she now calls Bahamut's Requiem, and summoned right off the bat, a egi of Bahamut " I and those around me do not follow this, we have our own way of living and we don't care if you don't except it, so I shall warn you one last time, mess with me, harm those that are mine and you will be entering the lifestream quicker than you would care to know this is my promise," she then sent out a pulse of pure aether, and pushed only the garleans to the edge where the sphere met water, "Leave and never return," seeing as if they truly tried anything they would be killed the Garleans left the area, however Zenos did not, Kaia could see in his eyes confusion and a desire to understand more of what was being said, however what he was taught, HOW he was taught made him unable to ask. 'And they call us Savages, while they program people,' Kaia thought

Zenos drew his blade, Kaia banished the egi and drew hers, the dark malevolent energy leaked from his blade while, a blistering heat leaked from hers, bracing herself, Kaia closed her eyes. Then he attacked and with a single hand she deflected his strike pushing him back, calm and relaxed Kaia stood there waiting for the next blow, the only emotion was disappointment which for some reason irritated Zenos,

'Why do I feel irritated at her show of disappointment, do I want her approval, NO! That's ridiculous,' he charged again, and she deflected once more, this went on for a while and those around them seemed to be in awe, but the ones affected the most were the prince of Doma and his retainers, all three of them could see what was really happening, what Kaia was really doing. Teaching.

Kaia was tutoring the Prince of Garlamold, and a single thought went through Hein's head, 'he never had a choice, all in his life, he has never being given a choice, he's nothing but a "puppet to his empire" without knowing Hein said the last bit aloud, and without seeing a small smile showed on Kaia's face as she kept 'duelling' with Zenos,

'Looks like they understand, now to shake up this little prince's world,' she looked back at Zenos only to see the confusion and now annoyance grow, sighing Kaia said "such disappointment, you who have learnt the art of war, you who have claimed another's land as your own, fail to realise the one thing in this world," and at this Kaia sheathed her blade and stood bored in front of him, and at this he charged putting a single hand out meeting his blade with a barrier, while a single finger from the other touching his 'third eye' "there is always someone who is better," and with that a pulse was sent out from the finger pushing him back, and making him fall to the ground in a daze, "Leave this place little prince, and know this next time you appear before me," Kaia merely looks at with a turn of her head, her umbral rings seem to glow even brighter making her seem even more intimidating, "Be prepared..." then with a flare of her aether she pushes the prince out, before making her way to the main house. Hein, Yugiri and Gosetsu followed her and they saw her reach a shrine, then from her bag she brought out a stone? About the size of a small nut, and she started pouring aether into the thing, it pulsed and floated up from her hand and when into the shrine idol and suddenly a light erupted from the idol and from it a shield, and it grew till it enveloped the bubble the clan lived in,

"Wow...just...wow" Hein said, but realised what he said when he heard a giggle from Kaia,

"I placed a special Barrier up, now only those who seek no harm for this area are capable of entering, now I need to go finish packing,"

"….packing?," Yugiri asked tilting her head in confusion and at this Kaia just smiled

"Yes, I'm going back to Eorzea tonight, don't worry I'll make a visit back here within the next week or so but I have stuff that need to be taken care off before hand, I need to find two types of Free Companies to help me with it, I already have one in mind that can help with obtaining materials and creating weapons and armour alongside other things but I need to actually contact them first, that is if they are established," Kaia said all this as she making her way back only to be greeted by Haru

"Lady Kaia your bags of clothes have been packed, however I didn't touch any of your weapons as you ordered," at this Kaia heaved a breath of relief

"Haru I honestly would be lost without you here, I've done all my weapons so that is no matter, let me place the bags in my travel bag and we can get going," after placing the bags in her inventory she turned back to the Doman heir, "I have a retainer stationed here, so I'll contact you within the first few days of returning," at this Hein nodded and although it's had just been a few hours he would willingly admit if asked that Kaia was becoming something like a comrade or even a sister to him,

"Then I will await your call," Hein said bowing to her, at this she just smiled, and then a spark of an idea came to mind, and from her pocket she pull out a linkpearl this connection had yet to be established to only she was essentially online so to speak,

"Here, this link pearl will keep us connected if there is a dire emergency then call me, I will do all I can to help, but just remember that, I do have restrictions," at this he understood, and nodded the made their way back to the manor to say their goodbyes and they all used their connection to the aetheryte in Kugane to teleport there, and from there they spilt, Hein, Gosetsu and Yugiri went to Doma Castle while Kaia and Haru made their ways to the docks, and there they got the ship back to Eorzea.

-2 days later-

It had taken two days to get from Kugane to Limsa Lominsa port and to her surprise the Maelstrom were there to pick her up at the orders of the Admiral herself, shaking her head fondly she asked them to lead the way, once they made it to the Merlwyb's office they were greeted to the Admiral and Y'shotola having conversations about the quietness of the Kobalds, she could here them saying it was suspicious and rather daunting, and this Kaia chuckled under her breath, it seems they didn't realise why, she quietly asked the Maelstrom officer not to announce her presence to them,

"It is very strange….their quiet….to quiet and from what the others have said it's all the beast tribe-," Y'shotola was cut off by the sound of giggles,

"Oh shotola, it should come to a surprise, beast tribe are more in tune with aether since it's part of their lives," Kaia said while she was still in the shadows,

"Who goes there, huh," leaving her hiding place Kaia came and stood before them, with a grin on her face, it was funny to see them comprehend who was there, the she saw the click and immediately had her arms full of her Miqo'te sister, "You're back, you're really back," Y'shotola said with a bright smile and when she turned to look at the admiral she could she the same shine of relief before she went into business mode,

"Welcome back Kaia, and straight to business; What did you mean by the tribe being more in touch with aether," at this Kaia smiled

"Well to put in simple term, you can say beast tribes have half a foot within the Aetheric flow of the realm, which is why it's easier for them to summon their primals, with beings such as ourselves there is a barrier limiting our interaction with the aether flow, of course those that learn the disciplines of war and magic have a much thinner barrier and those blessed with a crystals blessing have an even thinner one, but only envoys such as myself and Elidibus are similar to beast tribes in that we are more connected to flow," and then silence filled the room, "what…"

"That makes, a whole lot of sense, and even makes the teachings I learnt from Master Louisoix, Kaia if this true then, what will happen when we get blessed," at this Kaia looked at her strangely,

"What are you talking about, from what I can sense you both and possibly everyone else have been blessed already, even if your weren't it would change anything," at this everything came to a halt both women stood and just stared at Kaia the confusion obvious on their face, which in turn only served to confuse Kaia.

"We're already blessed…..but how….."after a moment of silence, Kaia understood, their blessings weren't made via purposeful vow, but by a rather a rare form of oath making, and with a smile on her face she explained what might of happened,

"I see now…Mother didn't want you to make an oath or vow, she wanted your true feeling to be known, not fancy words but a true pledge of loyalty one based off of your own each personalities and duties, it's would be better if I explained it to everyone at once, plus I need to see The Elder Seedseer about something so its easier for everyone," at the mention of the other both women reached for their link pearls, Y'shotola contacted the scions while Merlwyb contacted her fellow leaders (yes this does include Aymeric,)

"Well the scions are free the rest of this week, what about the leaders Admiral," Y'shotola asked at the question the leader of Maelstrom nodded

"Aye, they are, we all have been keeping on top of our paperwork so that we will be ready at a moments notice to help or greet Kaia," at this Kaia smiled

"Awwww, I feel loved, Oh let me introduce your guys to my childhood friend and handmaiden, Haruka, she decided to help me with all that I'm doing. Haru, this is Y'shotola, a member of the scions of the seventh dawn and Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, current leader of Limsa Lominsa and Commander of the Maelstrom one of the three grand companies here in Eorzea," at the calling of their name the women nodded in affirmation of the information being given,

"A pleasure to meet you both, as Lady Kaia said, my name is Haruka, Heir Raine's lady in waiting, but please call me Haru, also I would like to thank you and apologise for Kaia here, I know she can be a bit, well hyper at times," at this Kaia looks at her friend in shock, and only snapped out of it when she heard the stifled laughter coming from the other two,

"Haru!" Kaia cries out in indignation before pouting at the laugher that the comment had caused, before smiling along with everyone else, "Now that's that's out our system, in assuming you guy will use the aetheryte connection to Mor Dhona," at this Kaia received two nods, "Then we will meet you there. Haru how long can you go without sleep, and still be able to fight,"

"Around 5 days, why?"

"Two reasons, since you don't know where Mor Dhona is we have to go to thanalan via ship or to Gridania via airship and make our way on foot-,"

"Oh I suppose my services aren't needed then," at the new voice Kaia turned and spotted Cid

"Cid!" Kaia exclaimed at the sight of her friend, "well then change of plans I'm guessing we are going to Mor Dhona via your ship while everyone else uses the crystals," Kaia got a nod from Cid at her question, "then Haru and I will do a exercise when we get there I need to know roughly how strong you are," Kaia was just about to ask another question when a dark portal opened up, and instead of an Ascien walking out, Elidibus was spat out, "Elidibus! What the-, nope questions later," Kaia changed to her scholar form and started to heal the immortal man, "Mother Hydaelyn, I beg of thee, shield us from the enemy that wishes us harm," and at her prayer a shield erupted from Kaia "Elidibus can you hear me,"

"Yes, My apologies for dropping in like this, the Father is partially awake though not enough to do his duties but still awake, needless to say he's pissed, to put bluntly, everyone apart from myself was punished for causing unnecessary chaos, then to make matters worse he officially appointed me as the priest of darkness, I'm sure I don't need to describe how manic Lahabrea was at the announcement, and he managed to get a lucky shot in, unlucky for me since, the mark has yet to settle," Elidibus grunted in pain, as Kaia huffed in irritation Lahabrea was really getting on her nerves, "Milady, a frown does not suit your face,"

"Shut it playboy, your lucky that all the men aren't he because I know for a fact that they would want some words and possibly a few strikes for that stunt you pulled at the meeting," at this comment, Elidibus chuckled lowly,

"I know that's why I did it, I am after all the priest that reavers the embodiment of chaos, I couldn't help but agitate them a bit" then a smirk appeared on the masked man's face, and Kaia was dreading what he would say next, "especially that Elezen Lord in Dragonhead," at this Kaia froze, her bangs covered her eyes and all members in the room could see a dark aura surrounding her, before she looked at with such a sweet expression that everyone flinched, needless to say Elidibus knew he was screwed,

"O, dear brother of darkness, I would ask you this," at her tone of voice and manners he flinch once again "make that comment once more, and you will wish, Lahabrea was here instead, do I make myself clear," since he could nod due to pain he whimpers out a small,

"Yes, ma'am" then the tension in the air evaporated

"Good, now. Do you think the maniac will come after you," Kaia asked causing all those witness to her sudden changes to question her sanity,

"Doubt it, unless he somehow manages to over come the restraining order the Father has put on all of them, there are little things he can do such as stop those that follow him doing certain things," at this Kaia nodded then the healing stopped, "so hows the feeling of immortality for you," at his question Kaia looked shocked before straightening up, he had to ponder the question for a bit,

"It's meh," at this Haru couldn't hold her laughter anymore and she exploded is a sea of giggles, this caused Kaia to genuinely worry about her friend but when she asked the girl just carried on laughing, after a while longer she got it under control

"Kai, you are the most unique being I have met," Haru states, "but at the same I'm glad, did all know, Kaia here is the only one in the entire clan, to one in the clan to go up to an elder and completely rip apart any argument they would have with her be it marriage, leading or the clan laws, Kaia here is a loophole maniac," at this Kaia looked at her friend in shock before smirking,

"Well duh, you really think that I would allow people to rule over me like a tool , I do things they way I want it, now back to the matter at hand, Elidibus are you able to go back or do you need to hide for a while," Kaia questioned the priest of darkness, who sat on the ground in contemplation

"I think... that is if it's not too much trouble I would stay here till the mark stabilises, I have a feeling that Lahabrea would take advantage of the fact I haven't completely changed yet," at this Kaia nodded,

"Well I don't mind, but you need to change, being in your official robes is like asking him to find you, you can keep your face covered if u wish but you need a change of attire or a glamour of some sort," though he thought of protesting after listening to her reasons Elidibus admitted she had a point, so he activated one of his old glamours, it still hid his face but looked more ordinary, it was a simple robe of casting, with a half mask covering his face, the pants were plain black ones and he was were regular black shoes, all in all he looked like he was an ordinary man, "impressive, now that's sorted, shall we head off, best to act normal lest the pest notices something," at this everyone nodded and while the admiral and Y'shotola headed off via the aetheryte, Kaia, Haru and the now disguised Elidibus, followed Cid to his ship, and with in a few hours they were within walking distance of Mor Dhona,

"Wow, this place is incredible," Haru exclaimed,

"The town even more so come one you need to at least attune yourself to this crystal here, " Kaia said while walking ahead, and after watching Haru link herself the crystal she walked into the headquarters of the scions of the seventh dawn, and she was greeted by various people and smiles, upon entering the solar she was bombarded to hangs and welcomes backs, and at this she couldn't help but smile,

"Welcome back, lil' Kai. I'm glad you wee able to comeback, we all are actually," at this Kaia smiled,

"I was able to convince the clan to let me go, simple as that," and before she could carry on her story Haru started to cough behind her, "something the matter Haru."

"Pardon me Lady Kaia, But convinced is not the word I would use, you basically black mailed them, and threatened then at the same time, both you and Mother Hydaelyn did," this statement caused spit takes to resonate round the room, "not to mention you basically shoved the Garleans and the heir out of the town and warded it against them, so I'm sorry but that is not simple," Everyone looked at the lady that just told them that important information that Kaia deemed unimportant before looking at their friend to see a pout emerge from her expression,

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to Haruka, my lady in waiting back at the clan, she was wrongfully punished when they had realised I wasn't there and now she joins me in helping the realm. Haru meet the scions of the seventh dawn, as well as the leaders of the nations of Eorzea," Kaia introduces each person there and just as she thought her job was job another group comes in, she turns before smiling in pleasant surprise at the newcomers, it would seem that the pope is being more lenient these days, she wondered why, "Ah, looks like everyone is here now, Haru, this woman here is Lucia, second in command to this man, the current, Lord Commander of the Ishgardian Holy KnightS, Lord Aymeric de Borel, next to him is the current Azure dragoon, Estinien Wyrmblood and last but not least is the current Commander of camp dragonhead, Lord Haurchefant Greystone, guys this is Haru my lady in waiting and close friend of mine and the clan," after pleasantries were exchanged, and everyone had a drink and some food, Kaia unleashed the bomb, "Soooooo, what happened," at there confusion Kaia just smirked, "I thought it strange that the Admiral and Y'shotola here have the aura of the blessed but seeing you all, I understand it wasn't by chance," with a playful smile, Kaia asked, " what in the world have you all been doing for Mother Hydaelyn to bless all of you with the Shield," at this everyone exclaimed

"WHAT!"

"Are you telling us that we have been blessed, without vows," came Estinien's question,

"Pretty much, and I only know one way for it to happen, and that's a rare occurrence called collective promise,"

"Collective promise…. oh I know…everyone while Kai was away did you all start reminiscing, maybe even remembered a lecture or two from our friend here," Haurchefant stated, a smug expression showing when Kaia chocked on her drink in embarrassment at the statement, and that point a laugh came out of nowhere coming from Cid,

"Oh my…that's what happened, while I was working a few nights ago, during one our breaks, Briggs Wedge and I were talking about one of our times with Kaia, and I had said that even she didn't know me she helped, you see, I had lost my memory and had ended up at the local church near Camp Drybone and one thing she said was that, 'Memories and time go hand in hand, they come and go some faster then others, what matters is that you keep the emotions caused by them close, so that it's never truly forgotten,' she helped me stabilise myself with those words, but when it reached midnight I started to glow, all three of us did," then everyone turned to Kaia to see her face bright red, at this everyone smirked.

Kaia was shocked, the fact the the blessing of promise was based off of her, off of the things she said to them, a warm feeling erupted in her chest, "if what your saying is correct then you all seemed to base your promise on me as a medium which explains the strength of the blessing, basing a promise on the Word or on the holder of the Echo then the strength of the blessing is increased, although I have to admit I am flattered if not rather embarrassed at the notion I helped do this in a roundabout way, but at least that's something we don't have to worry about now," everyone agreed that having the blessing did take care of a large amount of their worries then Aymeric spoke up,

"So we all have been blessed, so what happened on your end Kaia," at this Kaia flinched slightly, and in her head she was debating on whether or not to tell them the whole thing, until she saw Haru's face that was practically telling them, 'don't leave ANYTHING out, okay' with a sigh Kaia began retelling her story, "and that basically it, I have an alliance with the Doman resistance, Zenos is now going to actively try and kill me, and I escaped being made a broad mare by the skin of my teeth, all in all I'm exhausted and pissed," there was nothing but silence in the room, until Haurchefant said and rather slowly

"They wanted you to marry, and have a child, within a week," at this Kaia nodded slowly wondering were he was going with this, "Kai, I'm sorry to say this, but I think your elders need to go back to school," at this Kaia nearly choked on the drink that was in her mouth at the time, before laughing,

"That's…. that's what …. I…. I implied when I told them off…..pfft," the comment was just too funny, Kaia couldn't help but laugh, though everyone else was shocked at her reaction, normally Kaia would be more withdrawn but it was nice seeing her open then the ring of a link pearl was heard, a everyone saw Kaia take one out, this put them on edge,

"Hello," suddenly Kaia's smile disappeared and the look of terror was visible instead, "wait….hold on…explain what happened," seconds passed then minutes then her face was full with rage, though her killing intent was minor they could feel it was being held back, but her magical aura was cracking the air around her, "put me on the device for me to speak to them all," another second passed, "Elder Yin and Elder Genji, you have some nerve to demand, my mother have another child, I assure you, carry on down this path and I won't need the powers of Hydaelyn to kick you shrivelled asses across the entire ruby Sea and back, that I can promise you, I don't care, if you're the king of the bloody realm, you dare demand such a thing again, I will end you and there won't be a single drop of blood spilt, after all, wasn't it you two, who taught me the art of blackmail, I have enough dirty on the entire council to ensure that, whoever I target will be ruined, try this stunt again, and I will sit and watch the fireworks I assure you, Ren you there, I want you to keep a very close eye on the elders, if the step across the line….give them the mark, am I understood" from the background Kaia could here Haruka gasp in shock, "alright keep me updated," she disconnected the pearl and turned around, every could tell that she had too much anger right now,

"Milady, was it necessary…. the mark…. that means," Kaia took a deep breath, and looked at everyone

"Before I answer any questions about what just happened I need to go vent so excuse me for a moment," getting up she walked out leaving everyone in confusion,

"Kaia," Haru sighed, I know you all are confused so let me fill in the blanks, Kaia as you know is the heir to our clan, but she's actually the youngest of three, she has an older brother, and older sister, both who joined the clan guards thus removing themselves from the inheritance line, Kaia didn't have a choice to stay an whether to stay an heir, simply because of one person….her mother,"

Everyone in the room was confused what was Kaia's relationship with her mother, and curiosity demanded they found out, so Thancred asked,

"Miss Haru, what is Kaia's relationship with cause when she was required to go back she was rather calloused with her mother,"

"Ahh, That Kaia adores her mother, but she's not blind to her faults, if she believes that she has done something wrong or stupid she will speak up," Haru turned towards the door Kaia just went through, "but it's due to this that the clan elders, try and control her with, you due to a situation years ago the matriarch, and countless other women that are around her age, became unable to have any child, a poison of some sort I believe, but the elders refused to accept this as a reason and she was forced to bear another, I think after 3 miscarriages Kaia was born, but the failed ones to a toll on her body and she almost died, this is why Kaia is pissed to put bluntly," at this revelation everyone in the room could understand Kaia's fury, as well as her fear,

"Come on everyone, let's go and get our wayward friend, after all if she's letting off some steam we might learn something," Haurchefant says cheerfully, earnings smiles all around, and so they all sneaked off they can all hear explosions, only to come across their friend surrounded by monsters, around 15 from what they could see, and then what happened next was unbelievable. Total eradication was the only thing they could think of, Ninja which changed to scholar which then dealt damage as a Red mage which then switched in to a dragoon then finished off the final ones with summoner, it was beautiful yet frightening, ethereal yet monstrous, crude yet refined, all of a sudden a boss monster came out, switching to Paladin Kaia charged, then she changed to Bard she then switched to Black mage and the finished off her fight as a machinist, she stood there panting in exhaustion and the only thing they could do was stare in shock, but as she looked in the distance they could a longing stare before it switched to one of exhaustion which promptly turned into shock when she turned to see, everyone there and suddenly they saw something that so many have been waiting to see, to prove that although she still was mortal or somewhat mortal and that was embarrassment, people have seen small smiles hidden laughs and quiet chuckles turn into stone hard determination, fury and even suppressed grief but shocked embarrassment was rare and most would say they've witnessed it three times at most so was a amusing sight, and just as she was about to talk she looked over her shoulder and sighed switching to dragoon she leapt in the air before changing again into Paladin while still in mid air and used the force of her weight being increased by gravity to crush what seemed to be a viper of some sort under her shield and as she stood up the wind blew lifting up her hair, Turing the strands into something akin to wings everyone was silent till the heard a "incredible," turning to she a shocked and slightly flustered Haurchefant said under his breath, when he realised he said it out loud the red grew, from the corner of his eye he could see his fellow Ishgardians show cheeky grins, while the rest had smug smirks, clearing his throat he started moving forward while bringing out what seemed to be a bottle of mineral water, "here seems like u need this," he says while handing it over, and with a small smile she accepts, after taking a couple of breaths and sips she turns and says

"I need more training, that was too slow, and at least 4 times I could tripped over my own tail," at this she sighed, while the others gape at the declaration but Haurchefant didn't miss a beat

"Then why not start speed training, you could add obstacles to help with reflexes and limb control," he said calmly which caused a smile to erupt from her and as the stood together the rest of the group couldn't help but think, 'Wow these two really are made for each other,'

"Guys? Are you all ok? You seem to be rather dazed," at this everyone shook themselves out of their stupor and reassured her that nothing was wrong then Kan-E asked

"Kaia, what did you mean by the mark, when you was talking to your clansman," at this Kaia froze before sighing,

"Within our clan we have various punishments depending on how severe the crime is, in the top three and the marks, these basically dictate that the person is one their last legs and if they keep doing what their doing they will suffer from dire Consequences, ranging from exile, to execution, and this is the only way to ensure that those old cronies don't step out of line, demanding the matriarch of the clan to have another child despite the strict order from the clan healer, is akin to plotting the murder of the matriarch which is treason is clan law thus I am capable of demanding they get marked," Kaia tightened her fist, they all could see that see hated doing it, but she the relaxed, "as heir I'm required to know these things, sucks though, sometimes I wish I was just a normal adventurer, life would be much easier, but I won't turn my back on my responsibilities, I wouldn't be me if I did right," Kaia said with a big smile that's seemed to cause everyone else to smile,

"Lil' Kai is right, now let's head back before we get attacked again," and son the group went back to the Raising Stones

-With Elidibus-

The white robed Ascien sighed, things were going much more differently in this timeline, with and priestess of light now at large, things are changing, 'I wonder how things are going to be now,' he thought to himself, suddenly he felt a shift, "I wondered if you would manage to find me, Nabriales" turning to see the black robed Ascien,

"Zodiark is waking, are you the one responsible for this?" Elidibus shook his head in the negative,

"That is due to Hydaelyn and her priestess, this line is different, the light will not be actively working against us, but at the same time they will still be meeting our attacks blow for blow," he saw that his statement shocked his brethren,

"How sure are you of this," Elidibus wasn't surprised at the disbelief in his voice,

"Considering that I have met both, and they left Lahabrea alive, I would think so, they told me the estimated time our god will be awake,"

"Oh, and when is this," silence reigned between the two and Elidibus was contemplating on whether or not to tell him,

"After 5 turns they said after the Realm Reborn,"

* * *

so Hein, Yugiri, Gosetsu and Zenos are now in,

and thats all,

as always please review as ur comment help me be a better writer, many thank

cya!


	6. Future Bonds and Past Mistakes

Yay another chapter done, I don't know if I've mentioned this before but to those that have the amino app and follow the FFXIV Amino I post little snippets of my next chapter there anyway on with the show here is chapter 6

And fair warning, it might be a bit fast paced, if it is don't worry I have noticed, if it isn't well...ok

Without further ado.

Enjoy

* * *

After the revelation of Kaia's family and the inner workings, they all went back and enjoyed the rest of Kaia's return party, the scions immediately went for Haru to see if Kaia had any embarrassing moments from when she was a child, and to their glee and Kaia's dread, she did. Every so often she could here Thancred's cackling and Y'shotola, sniggers, this made her smile softly, till a voice caught her attention, turning her head she saw Haurchefant holding a drink for her as well, which she gladly accepted,

"You seem happy," he said as she stood by her side

"I get to see everyone again, get to witness the teasing and hear the joyful laughter, my future was horrid, I lost everything and everyone if it wasn't for the fact that the memories of all the people I cared for, their memories of their love for the world, I have no doubt I would of destroyed it myself," at this statement, Haurchefant looked at her in shock, but realised that it was true. Even he would of reached a limit and just gave up,

" You truly are strong, I would of given up long ago, but you….you persevered through it all, I'm sure you remember the times we fought side by side, each time I would turn to you to see if you were ok you had this blinding aura surrounding you, and it was that aura, that warmth you held that made me jump in front of you that day," Kaia looked at the young lord in shock, before smiling,

"You know I could say the same for you," Kaia said softly "Over the years people have asked me what makes me look ahead, what gives me strength, and my answer had never changed, I tell them to look around, know matter where I am, just look around, and most of the time they don't get it – they don't see the beauty I wish to protect, the land the sky the sea and all the live on or in, that is my strength, then I meet the first person to take a hit for me, to not see me as some hero but as a fellow protector of the realm, you Lord Haurchefant gave me a true reason to fight not for the realm as a whole but for once to fight for myself, for the things I hold dear in my heart," Kaia never looked up, but if she did she would see faint red on the young Lord's cheeks and a look of awe at that moment ,to Haurchefant, Kaia wasn't the Warrior of Light, she wasn't the Word of the Mother, she was just a young woman with a beautiful heart, and it was at this moment he knew truly he was in love with her,

"I-….Thank you, as you know I am a bastard child, but I never was treated like one by my father as brothers, they love me as I do them, and to ensure I don't taint that love I worked hard to prove I was worthy of it, I had many people say to me 'you do your family proud' and look at me in awe, but somehow, with you it's different," at this Kaia gave off a laugh which in his ears sound so beautiful and melodic that he couldn't help but smile,

"It's simple really, those that looked at you in awe look at what you represent but I saw you, not a commander, not a young Lord, but a fighter, that's all," from the corner of his eye he could see her cheeks go red slightly, and couldn't help but feel rather good that it was him causing the reaction, and irritatingly? enough the situation was cut short thanks to someone pushing him towards her, and her towards him, luckily enough he caught himself and her before the could get hurt, unluckily? they both moved at the same time and for a brief moment their lips touched. All was quiet. Then with in two seconds Kaia teleported our and Haurchefant was seized but not only his fellow Ishgardians but also by the rest of the males in the room, all giving him a well known smirk, composing himself he asked,

"Who pushed us?" With an eyebrow raised everyone looked away, moments later Kaia came back with a few of the ladies, and the moment their eyes met the both went red and looked away, this lead to laughter filling the room,

"Oh I should say now if no one gives up then identity of those that pushed us, I will be personal asking for at lest 5 hours of your time every single day for the next month and give you some extreme training by the end of it you will easily by able to fight off a dragon the size of Vidofner .By. Your. Self." She said sweetly and at this even Estinien was sweating with fear, and simultaneously they pointed at Yda, Thancred, Y'shotola and Meonbryda, who were all outwardly shaking, as Kaia walked up to them before grabbing all four and walk back out. Quiet filed the room till they the four walked back in and collapsed on the floor in fear, "now what do you say," all of the said at the same time, "we won't do that ever again,"

"good" Kaia said with a bright smile, a cold devious look was in her eyes for a second before disappearing and she walked back to where she was before,

"Well, I don't know what whether I should ask what you did to them, or not, but it seems it was effective," Haurchefant said with a smile, which was met with an answering one,

"what I did was light, something I learnt when I was travelling before I became the Warrior of Light, in the East it's actually very popular and well endorsed but because the rules here are different they see it as hell," this peaked the Elzen's interest

"Oh…" he said a bit huskier then intended but a smirk appeared on her face,

"Do you wish to know…." She said merely shooting him a glance

"I admit it does make me curious, tell me, what did you do to make them like that," he said softly

"Well then lend me thy ear and I shall," leaning down slightly while she tiptoed up she whispered softly what she did before, stepping back. At first he was shocked but it wasn't long before he broke out it chuckles before smirking at the victims of Kaia's wrath,

"Well Milady I think you have definitely taught them that you are not to be messed with, but might I ask why do your people do that," at this Kaia looked up with a kind smile,

"Actually it's a medical procedure, doing it help the body function a lot better, helping remove toxins and speed up healing. When I was learning the way if the ninja I was often having the procedures to help me relax and improve flexibility, the version I went through was different though," Kaia started to rummage through her bag and pulled out what looked to be a needle, "this was placed at pressure points, after every training session" she placed it back, and looked up at everyone in the room who seemed to be trying to get the details out of the four,

(AN: Can you guess what I was that she did)

"A medical procedure, that's rather interesting," Haurchefant said while sipping what's left of his drink, "I'm glad your back Kaia, I'm happy that you came back, even with the price you paid," the statement stilled Kaia before she turned fully to look at the seriousness on his face, which quickly turned to shock when a tear ran down her face

"Then please promise me this, don't do that again, don't take a hit that could kill you please. That day I broke, your creed kept me going but a part of me shattered, I don't think I'll survive if I see you do that again, please, don't risk your own life for mine," at this declaration all sense of propriety fled Haurchefant's mind and he took Kaia's glass and put it down on the table near them along with his before grabbing he hand and pulling her towards the door, and the kept going till they reach the currently empty infirmary, when the entered he turned around and pulled he into a hug before pulling slightly away and tilting her head to look at her fully, the shock was on her face but the red streak across her face alongside her tears was what mattered,

"Kaia, you are the most incredible woman I have ever known, your compassion, your love and your will captivates all those around you and urges them to be better to get stronger as well as to protect you, so I promise this to you, I won't sacrifice my life for yours but if there is a situation where I can take a hit to give you reprieve then I will do so, not because you are the Warrior of Light or the Word, but because you are dear to me," before Kaia can answer he lent down and touched his forehead with hers, "You maybe a beacon of hope for Eorzea, but you are the light of my life, and I will do anything to protect you," at this Kaia lifted her hand to touch his cheek gently, a soft smile appeared on her face as he said this to her,

"Haurchefant, you are the person I looked towards many times for warmth for security for reprieve, your smiles brightens up my day, your reassurances made me stronger and your trust gave me confidence….when I saw you that day, when I held you in my arms while you passed for the first time ever in my life, I felt the need for vengeance, I wanted to tear apart the Archbishop and his knight with my bear hands, but it was you….your words that stopped…..'a Knight lives to serve – to aid those in need', those words, they kept me sane" Kaia looked down and took a step back away from the warm embrace that held her, and Haurchefant just stared, "although this kept me going the was hole, it couldn't be filled no matter what I couldn't, no matter who praised me, no matter who acknowledged me, it felt empty, I was happy I had the scions to keep me going that I had the leaders to grant me strength but reprieve that, that was gone," Kaia looked up the man she cared for, at the man she loved and smiled.

This smile was kind and gentle but sad and heartbreaking, and he realised she felt the same he did about her, but could he risk it, telling her his true feelings, he was not her original Haurchefant, but she knew this, he had the memories or that version of him but it wasn't him, yet he could understand why that version fell in love with her, she was freedom incarnate, she represented everything he longed for, everything he fought for. Closing his eyes he went through all the memories he gained and analysed then from his point of view and realised that he agreed with his other-self and for once he wanted to be selfish, he wanted something, someone who was his and he was theirs and their young, bright, strong, beautiful woman was that someone, and he wanted her and no one else, opening his eyes he looked at her that could only be classed as pure determination and absolute adoration and with no hesitation his walked to her pulled he back into his arms and said,

"Milady, you are truly blessed, and though I am afraid of tainting you the thought of someone else by your side fills me with nothing but hatred, so I will do something now and you will have two choices, push me away or allow me to carry on, but know this, no matter what, if you need reprieve you may come to me, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll gladly lend you mine and if you need just someone there I will offer you all the support you need," and before she could get out even a syllable of a word he kisses her, and it was full of passion that made her heart ache and soar, now two choices; end this now or take a chance, with every second he held her, she was being swept away by the emotions that were deep inside her, she didn't want this to end, she loved him, but she was dangerous to him, what if he got hurt again because of her, but still he wasn't going to leave her only she could push him away, all kinds of thoughts filled her head but what made her act was the feeling of him backing away.

'No, I can't lose you,'

was her only thought when she wound her arms around his neck and gently pushed against his lips, and though she felt him stiffen for a moment his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer, bringing out a soft moan from her. Softly he traced his tongue across her lips asking for entrance which she permitted and in an instance they knew they were meant to be together, the feeling of completion, was nothing like they ever felt before, and they didn't want to lose it, but though the kiss was passionate they didn't lose control, the mere fact that the other wanted them made the content so when they pulled apart and looked at each other, lust wasn't there, it was just pure unflinching adoration for the other and this made them, smile with glee, "Milady, will you allow me to court you, in the hope I may be your partner for life," tears filled her eye at his question and with a smile, she answered

"Yes, milord, you may. I hope that this bond between us never withers," and the smiles she gained filled her heart with even more happiness and she was afraid she would drown,

"As do I Milady," he answered before sealing it with another kiss,

Little did they know that outside Tataru and Minfilla were celebrating the new found happiness of the friends, but they quickly moved back to the solar so that they didn't get caught,

"Well….what happened," the two women looked at one another and burst into bright smiles,

"They're together," they exclaimed, bringing cheer to everyone, as well as hope. Hope that their friend can recover,

"We want details," Thancred said with a face breaking smile on his face, but sobered up when he saw the serious faces the two held, everyone did. What was wrong if their friend finally got together what was with the look of seriousness "Minfilla? Tataru? What's wrong?"

"Well it would seem it was even more serious then we thought, they need each other, we overheard Kaia say that when Haurchefant died last time there was hole left in her heart, that no matter the praises they acknowledgments, that space was empty, nothing could fill it, which leads to my question, are Lord Haurchefant and Kaia soulmates," suddenly a orb appeared,

"Blessed be my children, I have felt a wave of happiness from my word but one of confusion and worry for you all, what it wrong," Minfilla stepped up to ask

"Dearest Mother, we have a question, are your Word and Lord Haurchefant soulmates," the orb seemed to glow brighter in what seemed to be with glee,

"Aye child, thou art correct, you see in her previous world My chosen though loved her mate, she kept him away in fear of losing him, this fear was then multiplied after the acts of treason she was accused of, her losing you all even just for a moment made her doubt and fear connections and being connected with others, but what shattered her was the loss of her mate in front of her, she subconsciously blocked the ability to connect truly with others after that, 'tis the reason I wanted her here even if the wish was hers as well, to mend and recover is what she needs and you all play vital roles in that now that the bond has been activated she will need to be close to him every so often, or else both might start to feel debilitated," the revaluation of the the growing partnership between their two friends was pleasing but hearing merely being apart might make them sick worried them, and as if reading their minds "have no fear, there bond is true and strong as well as unique, your memories show you that when my daughter known to you as Minfilla became my Word she joined me, however Kaia's light burns stronger and more fiercely then any other, allowing her to be here the protection she gains are not hers alone as one the resonates with her soul her mate gains my protections as well, wounds that are fatal would not kill him but instead place him into a coma till healed due this period she will however be weakened so time will be of the essence," Hydaelyn's explanation seemed to ease the worries of all there and slowly they began to understand,

"then I do believe I have an idea to help keep them together, however it will mean at least three other regaining their memories," Aymeric said while still in thought, and in an instant Estinien caught on,

"If you are thinking about what I just thought of you might need to increase them at number to at least five, that is if other beings are also able to receive the memories," Estinien stated and in a flash Alphinaud also understood, and a small smile seemed to surface,

"Ahh, so that's what you two are thinking, you mean to have the members of Lord Haurchefant's family as well as Ysayle and if possible Hraesvelgr and maybe some of his brood," Alphinaud looked up at the two Ishgardians there with a smile when he received two nods from them

"To gift a wrym of past memories is possible but the king also needs to be present, remember the last verse cannot be sung until the wolf is banished," after saying her part the orb vanished,

"For now what I'm thinking is this, if each of the nations give Kaia bodyguard of some form I will be able to assign Haurchefant as one," Aymeric explained and at this all were in agreement, then a split second later the two love birds came in and if they didn't know that they were together already you wouldn't have guessed it, they didn't act anymore different but everyone can see the Kaia looked lighter and a lot more free,

"Hmm? Ok what are you all up to," Kaia asked, everyone looked at each other and nodded,

"We we're discussing a few things, Kaia, Haurchefant we all know you two are together so no need to hide it," The Admiral stated with a smirk which only grew larger when the two became bright red, before going serious again, "and we also found out why you two got together so fast, memories aside it still takes time, so while passing around ideas the Mother Crystal came before us again and told us that you two are soulmates," to this piece of information the two were shocked, til Haurchefant said

"That…..makes a lot of sense, so what happens," at this Aymeric smiled and said

"I'm assigning you a new post, but to do this we need the rest of you family to get their memories back," Kaia closed her eyes and thought for a moment before realising what they wanted to do,

"You want to assign Lord Haurchefant as a bodyguard of sorts, this way Emmanellain will take over like in the future you've all seen and thus not have our bond be damaged," they all nodded at this, Kaia looked up to see Haurchefant's expression to see a bright smile spread across his face, he looked down and nodded also, "okay, so the question now is when,"

"If possible tomorrow, the sooner we get this done the sooner, Ishgard can open its borders again, I also gained an answer from the Archbishop, he wishes to meet with you, before any extreme decisions are made," at this Kaia nodded after a few more hours they all went back to their respective lands and Kaia went to work on regulating her still slightly unstable aether reserves, funny thing about being a Crystal envoy due to the amount of aether running through the body sleep is not really needed two to three hours is enough to keep the body healthy and functioning, so after her nap she went tried to stabilise herself, and lo and behold she found the soulbond to Haurchefant there in her soul, if she had to describe it would be a silver unicorn proudly guard her part of the bond which was a deep blue crystal entwined with some red flowers that she couldn't tell the origin of but knew they weren't roses, slowly she pulled back out and went back to stabilisation, when she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of deep blue eyes. 5 minutes that how long it took for her register he was here, and when she did

"Haurchefant!" And she fell on the seat she was occupying and would of landed rather hard on the floor of it wasn't for his quick response, looking up she saw a sly smirk appear and immediately she was annoyed "might I ask what are you doing here, I'm pretty sure your heart went back to Camp Dragonhead," she said in a deadpanned voice though could still feel her face warm

"Forgive me Milady, as you said I was at my post but I suddenly had the urge to come here, though even I don't know why, when I saw you meditating I thought my curiosity would be stated but nope it felt like something was poking me every time I went to leave," at this explanation Kaia frowned then it hit here,

"Do you mean things feeling," and Kaia allowed part of her sub conscious mind to allow aether to run round the bond she found, and at the widening of her eye she knew she was right,

"Yes that was it, what is it," Kaia sighed and pulled him into the kitchen at set about to making a drink for the both of them, handing him his cup after,

" Due to my status as Hydaelyn's chosen I have to keep an eye of my aether circulation, that's what I was doing now, and before you ask no I'm not in any danger, it's because I'm still young once u reach 21 summers the aether would have stabilised and I will be fine, for me ever since I was young I've always had large amounts of aether needless to say Hydaelyn's blessing increased that, while I was stabilising myself I found the actual bond that binds us, and since I was looking I must of unconsciously sent aether towards it, that's what that feeling was, my aether brushing our bond," after explaining she took a sip of her drink and soft smile appeared, unknowingly taking his breath away again,

" what causes such an expression,"

"Hmm? Oh no when I saw it I was awestruck, a silver unicorn guarding a blue crystal of light which was entwined with a red flowers," Haurchefant etched the description into his mind never wanting to forget,

"Will it change, as our relationship changes," he asked curious about what joined him to her,

"From what I've read yes, I remember a book saying that the more a bond progress the more entwined the symbols would be, so it could be like the crystal and unicorn join forming a unicorn with crystal armour or a crystal unicorn with red flowers, or something else completely," at this is was in awe, "you want to see it," he quickly looked up and upon seeing the slight red he smirked softly again,

"I would love to," she nodded and moved to sit next to him and asked for his bare hand which he gladly gave, talked him through what would happen that he would feel a tug and was asked to follow it. When he felt it he followed and after a few moments opened his eyes and saw what she said it would look like, and he admits it is beautiful, after a while they pulled back out and sat in silence and in awe, and a few moments later saw them walking back to Camp Dragonhead together, needles to say the men under his command were in shock,

"Sir?" They both looked up to see a small squadron of soldiers with confusion showing clearly, the two looked at each other and then Kaia burst into quiet laughter,

"I told you Milord, they would be shocked,"

"Ahh, you're the woman that saved my and my team," the captain couldn't help but blush at the ethereal smile he was given

"It would seem you are doing well Captain," and this the man saluted Kaia

"Y-Yes ma'am", and from Kaia's peripheral vision she could see Haurchefant was pouting slightly, before schooling his expression

"Kaia, I have a favour to ask could you follow me for a moment," at this she was confused but followed none the less, into walking to his private office leaving many in shock along the way, Haurchefant closed the door before going to his desk and opening one of the drawers, and after a few seconds he removed something from inside, "I know this is really early, past life or not but I would be honoured if you would wear this, and in a small box lied a small silver pendant in the shape of a shield with the Fortemps coat of arms engraved on to it, it was beautiful and Kaia knew what this meant by accepting it it would mean that she would publicly stating she was his and thus thought alone fill her with happiness, unable to verbalise her pleasure she nodded at him with the most loving of expressions on her face, and at her acceptance he broke out in a bright smile and simply gestures if he may place it on her, turning around she brushed her hair to the side giving him access to clip into place, when she felt the pendent hang she touched it gently with one hand before turning around to look at him again, giving him another smile, then came a knock at the door Haurchefant went to open it to reveal Aymeric, who in turn was shocked to se Kaia there, soon enough that shock turned to exasperation and into a link pearl he said,

"No worries, found her," blinking at the Lord Commander in confusion, Kaia looked at the window a saw the sun had come up, "so might I inquire what happened between you two," the two just blinked before turning rather sheepish,

" to tell the truth we didn't mean it, I had finished meditating for the time when I came back to Haurchefant there staring at me," Kaia said

"I was finishing my paperwork when I felt a form of a tug/poke from seemingly nowhere and before I knew it I was in front of Kaia," there explanations shocked him a bit, drawn to each other? "Turns out, Kaia found the representation of our bond and unknowingly called me, then we just talked, when I got there it was almost dawn and I really didn't notice anything after," And single thought crossed Aymeric's mind

'Damn lovebirds,'

Sighing Aymeric explained that the scion panicked when they could find Kaia, which in turn shock the girl but it would seem she understood stood, and stated she would head back to calm everyone down.

As she got up he spotted it, and straightaway his eyes went wide, after she bid them both goodbye he turned to his friend,

"A claim? Already?" At this Haurchefant looked embarrassed, "you really do love her," at this statement the young lord's eyes became gentle and full of life, Aymeric saw that in many couples' eye around the whole of Ishgard but none reached their level of adoration,

"I know it's fast, hell I even said it was, but I can't stand not seeing something of mine on her," he sighed "Gods I'm a love struck fool," he turned to his friend when he where the scoff

"Both if you are, come on let's see if we can't catch up to her since we need to escort her to Ishgard," at this Haurchefant went ramrod, showing Aymeric that he did forget, a known smirk shrug and shake of his head showed that he was on his own.

Both of them made there way back to Mor Dhona where they head the last of Kaia's scolding as she was trying to placate them all, "guys I'm fine, just lost track of time now I'm going to get cleaned up a change ok, turning towards the door she stopped and greeted the both of them before walking away and when Haurchefant turned back he was met with several glares from the women of the scions while the men and the leaders of nations merely gestured 'You're on your own here,' and round two of the scolding commenced, at the end of it Kaia walked back in wearing a simple light blue Cheongsam with embroidered flowers going upon side with a small hat simple shoes and gloves of complete the outfit (think of it as the Eastern Socialite's Attire but with not slits) and the pendent hanging there for all to see,

"Wow Lil' Kai you certainly know how to dress, begs the question why didn't you ever do so before," the answer Thancred got was simple,

"Dressing up acting proper and being careful of my manners, do you know how stressful it can be, especially when you go into a situation where countless people are merely there to try and claim you, I assure you the only reason I do this is because I know there's a time and place to be an adventurer and a time a place to be proper, first impressions are important, if this meeting with the Archbishop is successful the primal King Thordan will not come into existence and neither will the twelve, this is really important, since we already know the primals absorb any sort of aether including an Ascien's that's how one died last time,"

At this they al went quiet, she was right, then Yda went to Kaia

"Hmm? Err? Kai what's that round your neck," at this question, Kaia went red and turned to the side slightly,

"Lord Haurchefant gave it to me…..it's a claiming necklace," few moments of silence and then, a cascade of question was shot at her, and in the back the man in question was in shock,

'She knew?'

"Looks like your shocked she knew what it was, she is a noble as well," Haurchefant looked to the side as saw Thancred,

"That I knew, however the acting is a very old tradition not many follow it anymore,"

And from the distance they heard her being asked the same question by Alisaie

"Hey Kaia how did you know what it was," this question only made the young Au Ra turn a brighter red, and after a while she answered,

"It's one of the traditions that my clan follows as well…..as well as being the tradition I loved the most, my mother and grandmother used to tell me stories about how they got theirs and how happy they were, I guess you can say I loved the thought of getting one ever since I was a little girl,"

Silence filled the room, her answer shocked everyone, and her expression right now was once in a lifetime worthy at that moment in time Kaia was just another love struck girl. Needless to say Haurchefant was thrilled to have made the dream of one he loved come true,

"Wow, looks like you did good," this came from Raubahn which caused squeals of excitement and countless 'aww's for the ladies, after a few moments Kaia schooled her expression and the only evidence that she might have been embarrassed was the small smile and a faint blush still gracing her face

"Anyway, When is the meeting with the Archbishop, Ser Aymeric,"

" around noon Lady Kaia," at this she nodded, then pulled out a link pearl that had started to ring, they all tense before relaxing when Kaia expression never changed to anger or fear, after finishing she turned to Master Louisoix, who sat up slightly,

"It would seem the Isle I had to be made of the students of baldesion has been completed in the next few hours or so three people will come with specialised teleportation crystals which with swap the Isles when a certain amount of harmful aether is shot at it, can you contact them to see it get there,"

"Of course," Louisoix said after getting over the initial shock, 'this child…' he thought as she turned to the Ishgardians there

'Shall we gentlemen, I should be back later tonight okay guys," she said as she was turning to exit, the two stood there stunned before shaking their heads, and moved catch up the lady who decides to shock everyone at least thrice a day, the walk there is quiet and the closer they get to the capital state the more closed off she became, the the reached the Steps of Faith, and she began to glow and ethereal white, the men escorting her knew she was now serious, entering the city state like this caused a lot of double takes as they made their way through the foundation to the pillars Haurchefant even spotted his young brother Emmanellain who was also shocked at the sight but could see his eyes growing wider when he spotted the necklace she wore, no doubt his father would be hearing this news, as the made their way to the cathedral a familiar white orb appeared and hovered by them as the carried on. When the reached their destination Kaia to a deep breath the nodded to Aymeric, this did all three enter their premises, only to be met by weapons drawn, when Aymeric was about to say something Kaia merely walked and when Ser Grinnaux goes to charge at Kaia with his axe only for her to put a stop to it with a single hand,

"It would seem that some here are quick to rush, my child," shocking everyone but Aymeric and Haurchefant who were quiet angry and the rude reception, but none the less Aymeric walked forward and introduced her to everyone

"May I present, Lady Kaia Ruby Raine, Heir to the Au Ra Raen clan the dwell in lands east from here and the Current Word of the Mother Crystal Hydaelyn, and well as the current manifestation of the Mother Crystal Hydaelyn," at this all t of the knights pales at what they just did and the Archbishop bishop merely shook his head in disappointment,

"Pray forgive my men for their impudence, Milady, it was seem they have all forgotten their manners", at this Kaia merely smiled,

"Nothing to worry about your eminence, a slight mistake is all, I'm sure there won't be a repeat, " she said gently but none could ignore the steel undertone, "as your Lord Commander has announced, my name is Kaia Ruby Raine and I am the heir to my clan as well as the Word of Hydaelyn. Ser Aymeric, relayed to me that you wished to speak with me in person," her voice though soft filled the room all there were in awe,

"Yes, quite and I thank you for accepting, he told me that you have come from far across the very depth of time and space on a mission for the Mother Crystal, might I ask what it entails," the Archbishop asked

"…..my mission is to help maintain the balance of light and dark, to do this certain event must by cleared, one is that the garleans must removes from these lands, and the second is actually to do with your nation, Ending your war," the Knight twelve sucked in a deep breath and waited for a reaction,

"So you were sent to to purge the dragons then," Thordan stated only to be met by a tinkling of laughter,

"Archbishop Thordan," Kaia said as the glow got brighter, "thou already knows the truth behind you nation's beliefs, thou knows the true reason of the dragonsong war," at this all tensed, but before anyone could speak and ethereal voice cane forth,

My child, it would best to show him, allow him to witness a mere drop of the title I have granted you,

And at that statement and a magic circle appeared, and all in the room were sent to the plains, there before them lied the Mother Crystal Herself and along side he was Kaia, who's attire had changed to a simple white dress (what Minfilla wears when she became the Word)

Blessed be my children, I am Hydaelyn, one made all, and tis through my chosen's power and my will that you are here, tell me Thordan VII are you in contact with the Asciens

"Yes, Mother Hydaelyn,"

And any contact lately,

"No,"

My child

Kaia nodded and float closer to the group, and explained that currently all but one Ascien have been imprisoned and this one of the side effects of an equal balance, she spoke of the fate that is to pass and explained that the path the wish to choose will merely lead to their demise, but even then they refused acknowledge and so conjured a small orb that split in to thirteen and entered the twelve and gained pieces of their memories, and in an instant they realised that the moment they crossed a certain line the would be eliminated…..by either side

In theses scenarios my chosen was only the Warrior of Light, however now she is now stronger and has much more abilities available to her as my Word,

"But why destroy a system that is this nation's legacy," the leader of the Heaven's Wars asks and this earn a smile from Kaia as she then snapped her fingers and they were gifted with another set of memories these if happier time, high and lowborn working together, the grand melee being prominent in this, then for the first time since a they entered this space Kaia spoke

"Let me ask you something, if someone hurt you, would you hurt their children to get back at them," her voice was clear and strong

"No, of course not, that's would be a pointless endeavour," Archbishop replies

"Yet….. That is what is happening….With the betrayal of your Ancestors committed your were forced to bear the burden and in an act of defence Nidhogg's brood did also suffer, and thus a never ending cycle," Kaia explained to them all,

Though my Word will defeat Nidhogg, tis because of her loyalty to members of this nation does she warn you about your potential choices, she is my Word my Shield and my Sword and will act if I ask,

This declaration of loyalty prompted the thirteen to turn to the other members there with them, and were also shocked to see the look of acceptance at what was being said,

"I…see…." Was all that was heard from Thordan, and the surroundings went back to normal,

"Aymeric's loyalty towards you in another world ended up many breaking in to save him, and thus did the first tragedy occur, this will not repeat here, you all live this nation that much is clear, but you fail to see the trees in forest and your rushing to get to your destination, take your time, you never know what will happen," Kaia said with for the first time an open and fond expression "when thy all are ready, thy gifts will be given, but tread carefully," Then she gently curtsied and left, after a few moments to get over the shock Haurchefant also bowed and left leaving Aymeric looking at them with smile, before being brought out of thought by the second in command of the heavens ward

"Lord Commander, you know what happens," Closing his eye Aymeric debated on if he should tell them and so he did,

"Aye, and although it lead to our proud nation once again standing tall alongside the other nations it took too long and too much heartache, unnecessary blood was spilt and too much suffering ensued before we could truly call ourselves a nation of Eorzea, that's why she's doing this, she knows people here, high and lowborn and she took the time to understand each

A every person, never once flinching or cowering in the face of adversity instead standing proud and tall paving the way for us," he turned towards them or more specifically Ser Zephirin,

"You know, she has all the reasons to hate you the most," at this the Knight staggered back in shock

"What! Why?!"

"Cause, in another time in another world, you killed her soulmate," Aymeric stated and he could see that all of them looked physically sick and then the knight understood,

"Lord Haurchefant, that's who I killed correct," and at the confirmation they realised, where the line was

Soulmates are the only time Knights that have vowed not to have families of their own, can have one. As it's depicted as a blessing for them and rewarding for staying true, and killing one, forcing a bond to shatter with death is a penalty akin to treason, when Aymeric looked and the Archbishop he was shocked at the grief that was prominent there, and now understood what Kaia meant,

"That girl is too inquisitive, honestly"when he looked around he saw shock at his statement, "I once asked her why don't you strive to making you all lose your power and she simply answer med this, ' In my opinion those in the Heaven's Ward and those part of the clergy have a very public yet the same time hidden relationship…..not with each other but with the nation the live in, and wanting to see her grow strong and bloom is all they wish to see,' at this everyone was in awe.

Someone realised how their loyalty worked and accepted it, on all of their faces tears streamed, and a single question went through their heads,

'What have we done?'

Aymeric walked away leaving them to their thoughts, only stopping to tell a priest there that there is still a meeting going on, before walking out of the cathedral,

He looked around to see aid Kaia and Haurchefant were still there and lo and behold they were although Kaia didn't seem too well, speeding towards them he saw that she was shaking slightly "aether exhaustion, but she was stubborn and would let me escorts he back to the manor to get rest," Haurchefant said

"Let's go to the manor and I'll explain there, but I don't think she will be strong enough to walk," and looking down Haurchefant saw the same thing, before shocking Aymeric and picking her up bridal style, "she's going to kill you later you know that,"

"Yep, come on let's go," and both made their way to Fortemps Manor, upon arriving the guard there was shocked and but followed the ordered given nonetheless, upon entering he asked one of the maids to bring up two pots of tea and plenty of food to his studies though declined when she asked if a healer should be called. A few moments after the entered the head of the house came in as well as his brothers, "Ah, Father, My apologies for not greeting you beforehand was in a bit of a rush," Haurchefant said as he was placing Kaia down gently, Aymeric looked at him with fond exasperation and shook his head before turning to meet the head of house, who was in shock, not that he blamed him,

"Lord Fortemps, pardon our current rudeness, but we needed to get our friend here to a place to rest, she exhausted herself a few moments ago while in a meeting with the Archbishop and his Knights," at this Lord Fortemps looked truly shocked

"Is everything alright,"

"Yes, quite, You see this lady here single handily end the war between Garlamald and the rest of thee nations and when I mean single handily, I knew she quite literally appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to turn the summoned elder primal into balls of light," Aymeric stated, then soft voice was heard

"Aymeric, I beg of you, stop giving people heart attacks," at this Haurchefant chuckled before asking about her health, " I won't be doing that unless the circumstances are dire, that was not only uncomfortable but also extremely draining," slowly she sat up with the help of Haurchefant, and looked at him with gratitude

"Father, Artoirel, Emmanellain please come and sit, let me introduce you to Kaia Ruby Raine, Heir to the Raen clan dwells in the Far East and the Current Chosen to the Mother Crystal Hydaelyn, who has received the title Word of the Mother," at this the three Elezen lords had looks of shock,

"My apologies Lord Fortemps, I wish I could greet you properly however I haven't the strength to stand so I hope these will suffices, and from her palm three orbs appeared an slowly sunk themselves into the three in front of her and the reaction was instant, Lord Fortemps abandoned all sense of propriety and went towards her

"Thank you, for never giving in," before turning to Haurchefant in slight anger and said, " and you young man are lucky, next time you do a stunt like that I will throw you body of a cliff," all the while Lord Edmont scolded his son the other two came over to Kaia, and it was Emmanellain's impeccable eye for detail that led him to say,

"Well old girl, I do say you will truly will be our sister if that necklace has anything to state," and with that all conversations stopped and Kaia just looked like a doe in headlights, "so brother acted faster this time round," he said with mischief,

"Haurchefant?" Lord Fortemps asked

"She's my soulmate Father, a bond granted by Hydaelyn herself," at this even Emmanellain looked shocked, Artoirel then had a pensive look on his face, before asking

"Just in this world or in the previous as well," at this question Kaia smiled,

"Sharp as ever, both worlds, though last time due to constant betrayal and harm being done to those close to me prevented the bond coming to fruition," Kaia said

"What changed, I mean you would remember the loss and betrayal, so what changed your mind," Edmont asked and was shocked to her smile, never once in the other lifetime did he see her smile bright like now,

"Your son is stubborn, before we were constantly moving he had his duties and I had mine, but now my duties have yet to start till the confirmation of the black wolf existence within our borders, so I would seem he took that to advantage, am I right?" Kaia asked her mate who was trying to avoid looking at anyone's eyes, but you could tell he was shocked

"You really are, one in a million Milady," Haurchefant said with a obviously love filled voice, he slowly moved till he was behind her and smiled at his family, "though I'm questioning how she knew, Kaia is right, after weeks of debating in my head if whether I should or not, I wanted to see if we have a chance and now I know that our bond is one so precious that Mother Hydaelyn solidified it, I won't, I can't let it go," To say Edmont was surprised would be and under statement but he was also thrilled, his son found someone who accepted him as himself, the fact he was bastard meant nothing to her and he could see it now, the necklace he gifted her, hanging there for all to see, she was proud of it.

Then suddenly an orb appeared,

"Mother Hydaelyn, you should of called me instead this will sap at your reserves,"

Blessed be children, and nay my child

Our message hath rang true and reached the hearts of those we have met,

The aether and prayers they hath collected these hundreds of years were bequeathed on to me and thus my light is strong,

At this Kaia was shock before a bright smile filled her face, though one could see tears,

Thou hast done well, I am proud

The Black Wolf has entered the lands and he has even more at his beck and call,

At this Kaia turned pensive, "not shocking, after my actions in Cartenau it's no surprise that he bolstered his army, but we still have the advantage, only one Ascien is active right now, all others are under house arrest so, my first action will be gaining your crystals of light, I have Water," and on que she brought it out and to her shock the necklace absorbed it, the she heard giggling and stared the the orb, "Mother? What did you do,"

Fu fu fu, the material the necklace is made of is not just ordinary silver, the silver has been around my crystal and thus bears the ability to hold them,

"Err let's say it was made into two lots of necklaces,"

The orbs light grew brighter, as if joyful, then she answered

Then although the crystals would be in my Words necklace, it's ability would be spread,

As if on cue, Haurchefant brought out a necklace similar to the one he gifted to Kaia only to see a single line of blue of the back, only to sigh "Kaia, your were right, I apologise for what I said before," Haurchefant said causing confusion to spread to all but Kaia, who just sighed,

" yep I told you so, Mother has always been like this, pranks and surprises are her forte, but I accept your apology Haurchefant, I'm just sorry your also a victim," and the same time the sighed once more

Fu fu fu, now children this is not bad you shall see blessing be upon you,

After a few seconds of silence, Emmanellain just went

"What just happened?" Kaia looked at him and just said, "congrats you just witnessed Mother Hydaelyn's pranks," but before he could say anything else she brought out another orb, "this is for Honoroit, and have one for the steward as well," however this seem to push her limits as she quick to hold her head, which prompted Haurchefant to check on her, " I'm fine tired but fine, sleep will help me recover my lost aether, do not worry," In that instance Edmont saw what bond they had and all worries he had flew away,

"Haurchefant take her to the guest room to rest," he said and though at first surprised he smiled and nodded before moving to pick her up, seeing as earlier she was unconscious Kaia didn't know that Haurchefant carried her so when he did so again her face turned bright red,

"U-umm, I can walk," Kaia stuttered out, only to be met with a raised eyebrow,

"Nope, not risking it, just let me do this," he inclined is head towards his father and left for the guest quarters, where he gently put her down on the bed, then sat down next to her "how are you feeling," at this question Kaia smiled and leaned against him,

"Last time I had others in Hydaelyn's realm I was also had the other five bearers of the crystals, this time I had to do it alone so it was more draining," looking up she smiled at him, "I'll be fine though, thank you for taking care of me," then she drifted off to sleep

He sat there watching he her sleep and before he knew it he had drifted off. So when his father and brothers and Aymeric came to see what was taking him so long they stared in awe at the image they made,

"Through time and space did she come here, and through time and space did he love her, it's just neither knew," Aymeric said,

"I've never seen brother so relaxed, and with these memories I can tell that she threw herself into her duties to numb the pain of losing him," Artoirel said after a few seconds of silence,

"Then maybe we should leave them be, let them rest, who knows when they will do so again," surprisingly Emmanellain said this and they all agreed

"Aye I need to contact the scions anyway, best they know Kaia might be here for the night," Aymeric stated "thank you for having me, if you don't mind I would like to come tomorrow to see how she is,"

"Of course, Lord Commander, your always welcome," at this Aymeric nodded before making his way to his office.

-the next day-

Slowly Kaia opened her eye, and to her side she felt warm, tilting her head up she saw her mate, how she loved that word, gently she go up careful not to wake him and went behind the screen to get changed into a simple deep blue dress, (the autumn dress but blue) and then put on the necklace again, seating herself and the the dresser she slowly brushed out the kinks in her hair and for just a moment she was naught but a normal person, no special powers no mission just her, but at the same time she knew the normalcy didn't suit her, for all the grief she goes through, she loves her adventures the thrill, the sights every thing. Softly he start to hum to herself a old lullaby her mother used to sing the words are forgotten but the tune is still there, gently she hummed the song while brushing her hair, unaware that Haurchefant had already woke up and was just listening, all was peaceful and they both loved it.

When finished she placed the brush down and tied up herself hair before getting up, and going to the bed, smiling gently she placed a hand on his cheek,

"Haurchefant time to get up," when his eyes met hers she couldn't help but smile "hey, sleep well," Kaia asked only to be pulled forward,

"Hmmm, it was the most peaceful sleep I've had in years and I woke to the most angelic of voices," at this Kaia was confused "I heard you humming" he clarified, which cleared up her confusion but made her rather embarrassed, but before she could react he went"morning Kaia," causing a loving smile appear

"Morning Haurchefant, come on up, high chance Ser Aymeric is here already," Kaia equip led her daggers and summoners book before placing a few hidden weapons everywhere on her body, Then a knock came and Kaia went to open it up, "Oh Good Morning Lord Fortemps," Kaia said softly

"Morning my dear, I trust you are fully rested, you have some guests," at this Kaia was shock who could be, but instead of asking Kaia nodded and said she will be there shortly, once the head of house had gone down the corridor she turned around and started to think of who could be here,

"What's the matter," Kaia turned around to see Haurchefant out of uniform and in something more suited to a noble, which caused her to pause, "Kaia?"

"Oh….er….it's…er n-nothing," the smirk of Haurchefant's face snapped her out of her stupor "your father came to state that there are guest waiting, are you ready," with a nod the both left and Kaia allowed herself to be guided to the main hall only to be greeted to the sight of Ser Aymeric and Ser Zephirin?

"Good morning all, Ser Aymeric thank you for accompanying me to yesterday's meeting, Ser Zephirin, I have to admit I wasn't expecting you or any of yours today, what may I help you with," the Knight looked down as if in shame, which of course set off alarm bells, before looking up then bowing to both me and Haurchefant, and with head still down he said

"Though it was in another lifetime I caused you both immense pain and grief, Ser Aymeric told us that even in that lifetime your two were soulmates, it filled the Archbishop as well the Heaven's ward with dread to learn we had a part in destroying that bond, though it will never be enough we send our sincerest apologies for causing this," Kaia looked at Haurchefant in shock only to notice he was also in shock, when he looked at her she could see he was asking 'what to do?'

"Ser Zephirin, please raise your head," a soft smile graced her lips, "answer me this, is Haurchefant dead right now, is he injured the answer is no that was another life where you and yours were manipulated but the Asciens and their ploys though right now the only trustworthy one is Elidibus and I say that with very little happiness," suddenly a dark portal appeared, and out stepped the menace,

"Aww dear Light Sister you wound me with those words,"

"If you want I can wound you with my fists or knife your choice," Kaia snapped back shocking everyone apart from Aymeric and Haurchefant at her change of attitude

"Now. Now. No need to get irritated, I'm only here to give some news," Kaia stayed silent , "as you know the Father Crystal is awakening, but I fear Lahabrea is going to do something extreme, that white crystal you trapped him in before do you have another," at this Kaia blinked, before sighing, and replied

"Unfortunately no, the white auracite I had was a piece I had found by chance and only after being given to various goldsmiths and alchemists as well as researchers from everywhere was it tuned to it's aether flow and though it could become a long term prison it's still flawed, I'm currently trying to get a hold of some but no luck," Kaia felt Haurchefant come up behind her, and ask

"Is it really that rare," and Kaia nodded

"White Auracite, is exceedingly rare, I have to get it from a third party since, I've no idea where it even comes from, only one person I know can get it a bit easier and that's Lady Moenbryda," Kaia turns to Elidibus and says "sorry Elidibus but that's a no," the man seemed to deflate, which caused a small smile to appear, "Ser Zephirin is something wrong,"

"You're working alongside them," Kaia blinked before scoffing

"Nay, there is a truce between me and him only, he is the current priest of darkness and I am the priestess of light, our job first and foremost is to keep the world in balance, we trust each other because we know we can't,"

"It's true, the harmony between dark and light is a delicate one, when light is too strong it's my job to smother it," Elidibus explained

"And when darkness gets to deep, it's my job to eliminate it," Kaia finished and with that explanation silence fills the hall, when Kaia turns to Haurchefant she sees him struggling to keep a straight face, shrugging she turns back to Elidibus, and asks "do you Asciens still get affected by sleeping potions," at the nod she hands him a vial "this is a single dosage of the same sleeping potion that was used on the sultana, if I here someone falling asleep and not waking, I will be hunting you down," she said letting out a bit of KI for good measure, which only prompted him to let out a sigh

"I have to ask why do I loathe me so," this question shocked Kaia, but also caused her to make an involuntary movement to her side, which caused a spring of questions to appear in everyone's heads,

"Some things are much harder to push away, and tho I know what happened to me wasn't caused by the current you, it's hard to differentiate when your practically the same," this answer raised alarms,

"What…did I do," Elidibus flinched when he saw her dead sea green eyes,

" you allowed yourself to be corrupted then proceeded to torture and kill me countless times, the Echo is a double edged sword, it gives me a boost but puts me at a disadvantage if I'm not careful, after going through 10 hours worth of death and torture it was starting to affect me as well, and let's just say Ishgard should be happy that dragons are their problem and not Au Ra, excuse me," Kaia walked away leaving a room full of stunned men,

"Corruption, I allowed myself to be corrupted? That's…." Aymeric stepped in

"What's so shocking about that,"

"Think of it this way if light and dark are two forces that balance one another then corruption is a neutral force that wants to destroy both, For a being of pure light or dark to be corrupted, it must mean that…..that the world is dying, not just a void but actual disintegration of the world," at this Haurchefant grew stiff before turning to go after Kaia,

"If that's the world she came from I'm not surprised she risked everything to fix it….let me warn you all now, the lady is currently stand at crossroads, one will allow her to heal, the other will force her to push everyone away, be careful how you act but don't treat her as if she is fragile," after saying his piece Elidibus warped away, silence filled the room once more, before a sigh came from Emmanellain,

"How much more must she suffer?" He asked to no one

"Emmanellain?" Artoirel confused at his brother's actions

"I may be a coward brother but even before I got the memories back I knew she was on edge, a skill I learnt ages ago, the shadow man is right, what happens next will either make or break her," suddenly a smile appeared "though I think this time she will be ok, if the looks our brother was giving her tells us anything, it's that she will never be alone," then he walked away, leaving the rest to ponder in their thoughts,

-With Kaia-

She was panicking, she knew it but can't calm herself down, her memories her coming forward again and haunting her with images of what has happened and what could happen again, the deaths the graves the screams and cries of innocents, the miasma that was corrupting those around her, betrayals and lies making her remember the darkest time of the life, she couldn't take it. Unknowingly her aether sprang up in protection, whirling around her like a vicious winds, ready to tear anyone that came close. This is how he found her, on the floor curled into herself, head in hands clutching at her hair tightly and shaking like a leaf in tempest winds. The sight was heartbreaking. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, quietly closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards her. He placed his hands on hers and gently untangled her hair from her digits, her aether slowly receding. Once that was done he picked her up and sat on the sofa that was there, and just held her close. No words were said, no explanation was asked for, she needed support and that's what he gave.

Slowly she came back, the muscles relaxed, the shaking stopped and allowed herself to be open, only then did he speak,

"My dear, are you feeling better," a nod was the answer given, "I'm here, I'm alive and I'm sorry," the last thing he said made her tense, " I can't do anything, that nightmare you lived through I wish I could erase it but I can't, I'm sorry you have to suffer like this," when she looked up, his breath was taken away, this woman was close to breaking, no not breaking, she was close to shattering and the mere thought of it happening tore at him. He held her closer, wishing. Praying that he can ease her pain, that he could heal her hear, and as if she heard him, a small whisper said

"You do help, everyday. You being here helps me heal. Your smile bring me joy, you as well as everyone else is helping, it will just take time, one day I will tell you, but right now it's too painful,"

"Take all the time you need," and quiet 'thank you,' was all that was heard before she went limp,"

"Kaia…."

-with Aymeric-

After talking with Lord Fortemps, Aymeric made his way back to Mor Dhona, and was greeted by the scions,

"Oh Ser Aymeric, nice to see you again," Thancred greeted the Knight with a cheerful grin before looking round and asking, "where's Kaia and Lord Haurchefant", Aymeric let out a sigh before composing himself which immediately caused Thancred to go on guard

"Can you please gather everyone, I've already call the other leaders, I just found out information that is much more serious than I originally expected," after nodding Thancred ran off and Aymeric went to the solar, a few minutes later everyone was gathered,

"Kaia…we all know she has suffered, but it would seem what we knew before was just the tip of the iceberg," and thus did he explain what had happened, this led to tears being shed amongst those there,

"Torture and constantly being killed, by the gods what truly has happened to our sister in arms," this time is was Raubahn,

"My question is this, did the corruption affect her as well,"

"No it did," said a voice and from a portal out came Elidibus, those everyone was one edge, they knew he wasn't a threat "in fact it couldn't be far from it, however she is injured, or at least suffering from an old one,"

Suddenly Yda went

"Ah, that's right her side, when Y'shotola and I were taking care of her, I saw a giant purple bruise on her side,"

"Why didn't you say anything!"

" Cause it was going, remember when I asked for that ointment, it was for that, I figured if it didn't start disappearing after a few days I would ask,"

A few seconds later Elidibus asked

"Was the cloth stained?"

This question confused everyone,

"Huh,"

He sighed and shook his head before saying,

"I'm assuming you didn't apply the ointment on with your bear hands, so was the cloth you used stained,"

This shocked Yda but nevertheless she answered,

"Err….yeah it was" at her answer he slumped,

"Thank the Father, That was the corruption, you removed it before it could take hold,"

At this they were all relieved but still tense,

"Corruption is different, in fact it's something, for all the chaos and hardship he represents, Father Zodiark loathes, a deadly unforgiving miasma, a parasite" then his expression changed to one of pure horror "Oh gods, that means….." then he disappeared, leaving a room of confused and extremely worried people,

"Well that's not a comforting way to leave," Thancred said, and thus did the meeting continue, those when all left a single thought was stuck in there heads, 'what's going to happen'

* * *

Welp that was longer than expected,

well i hope u enjoyed it chap 7 is already under way, dunno when it will be up tho

anyway

plz review, i love reading ur opinions on my work

thx all

cya


	7. Moving Gears and Purification

-with Zenos-

He was confused, 'that…that she-devil did this to me, why do I want her approval, what is it that she means to me, Who. Is. She?!' Was the last thought the prince had before he was knocked out,

"Sir, he is unconscious," with a nod Varis zos Galvus looked at his son, he had never seen him act like that before. "I want all those that were with him on the last expedition to come to me and explain what happened," with this order he went back to his office and waited for the soldiers to come through and when he had heard everything they could tell him, which was next to nothing thanks to what Kaia did, he and dismissed them, then started to plot is silence….

-Back to Kaia-

Kaia felt warm, someone was holding her. 'This is strange, normally no one can get close when I'm in a panic attack….so wh-', "Haurchefant!" She woke with a start once her thoughts were done sorting themselves out, and though she wanted to try and find him she felt she was being held back then she heard

"Kaia, I'm here, don't worry, I'm here" turning she could see him, with worry in his eyes but holding tight flung her arms around his neck and softly cried,

"You're here, oh thank the twelve," she pushed back and started checking him for wounds she might have caused,

"Kaia? What's wrong?" She looked at him with embarrassment but with slight anger

"That was reckless of you Haurchefant, going into an aether tempest like that, I could have shredded you,"

When she said this Haurchefant realised that she didn't have a nightmare per say, but instead she just remembered what had happened, with a sigh and soft smile he pulled her back in his lap,

"I was not hurt, in fact I didn't feel anything, but I'm sorry for worrying you," and this she looked down slightly ashamed,

"I'm sorry as well for shouting at you, but that terrified me," He pulled here close and placed his forehead on hers, gaining a light blush from her,

"You feared for me and you were confused I don't blame you, now my dear are you well enough to tell me what happened," a shocked look came in to her eyes before she nodded,

"When he captured and tortured me, the corruption was spreading to me, I could feel it, crawling up my skin and scales, it was disgusting, I hated it, and with my last burst of energy I flared and escaped, after that I made the vow," Haurchefant was now worried could the miasma the corruption still be on her,

"Kaia is it possible for the miasma to have followed you," and this question she paled, and he could see her start to shake and once again her aether start to frenzy, he knew he had to calm her down or else she be in too deep in her worries so he did what he thought would snap her out of it, gently he tilted he head up slowly took her lips again, he felt her stiffen before relaxing and in doing so her aether also calmed down, staring deep in to her sea green eyes he asked "Are you alright," only to be met with a bright red face and a stuttering reply before she nodded,

"You really do know how to calm me down," she quietly after a few moments and at this he lightly chuckled, she rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed deeper, "it's possible is has but now that I've stopped panicking like a child I realise that it could have been dealt with when I first came here, since I was unconscious and fitting into the body of this world's version of me, I will call the others to check, if not the purification of it is not hard and I have everything I need to do it," at this he relaxed and hugged her closer,

"Thank Halone," was all he said till a knock came at the door and it opened to reveal his brother Emmanellain who went from neutral to red faced in 3 seconds flat before running out. Kaia and Haurchefant just looked and the area where her had been before turning to each other and burst into peals of laughter, as they were laughing, Lord Edmont came in to see the sight of his son's fiancée in his lap both laughing,

"I see, someone's feeling better," at this they both looked up, and slowly Haurchefant and placed Kaia on the bed, "so Emmanellain came in red faced as if he saw something inappropriate, care to explain," at this Haurchefant couldn't help but chuckle slightly before regaining control over himself and explained what had happened

"Kaia has a panic attack after she left the room, when I came in she trying to calm herself down, but the memories were drowning her, I managed to calm her down by placing her in my lap but then she fell unconscious," Edmont looked at his son and could tell something her wasn't saying,

"Haurchefant please tell your father everything including the moment that you walked into a tempest of aether without thinking of possible consequences," Kaia said bluntly, and from hiss reaction he did try to keep it a secret

"Is this so Haurchefant?" Edmont looked at his son in exasperation, before shaking his head and turning to Kaia, "I trust you are well, my dear" a soft smile and a nod was his answer, "well since you have recovered maybe you can go reassure the Lord Commander, he's worried,"

"Yes of course," Kaia stood up with all the elegance of a noble and bowed to the head of house,

"You know, and I don't mean offence, but when you act like that it really drives home that you are of noble birth," Haurchefant said,

"Personally I only act like this when is deemed to do so, also, before, I was purposely hiding my identity, acting proper would have sent of alarm bells in many," at this the lords were in agreement, an adventurer acting to the codes of conduct would indeed cause questions to crop up, but her actions still shocked them, then a knock came to the door, Lord Edmont went to answer and was greeted by a rather haggard Aymeric, this prompted Kaia to act in two seconds flat she had changed to White Mage and healed his wounds, "what happened," Edmont asked,

"At…. attack…th…the Steps…." Kaia has finished healing him when he said that,

"Will you be okay," and he nodded, "right then I'm off," as she said this, Kaia changed once more to Summoner, and teleported to Ishgard's Aetheryte plaza and there she was met with a horde of dragons attempting to enter the city wasting no time she flash stepped to the giant beast and just before she hit it she changed to Warrior and slammed her axe-hammer on to its head full force, and to the shock of all the beast went down head first, everyone looked back up and saw she was falling and mid air changed to Paladin before using her feet to propel her shield down while pushing herself up, the moment the shield made contact, dragon was unconscious if not dead, everyone was shocked at the display she was giving them, changing once again, Red Mage this time, her magic latching on to on of the airborne dragons she pulled herself towards it and punched its maw as Monk, this carried on, gaining momentum before switching to a heavier hitter to deal maximum damage, it was a beautiful combination of elegance and brutality, her landing also showed the power within her as a, although small, crater was created when she hit the ground, she switched back to Summoner and started to called upon her creatures, the egi of Titan, Ifrit and Garuda were called upon, there were all about I third the size of the original primals,

"Titan keep that behemoth down he moves you punch, Garuda stay here anything that comes through slice it with your wind till it's dust, Ifrit, any enemy comes near your burn it down," at her orders the egi moved working in perfect sync, Kaia turned back and moved to the gates, where she spotted, Aymeric, Lucia, Estinien and Haurchefant, behind them the Knight twelve and even the Archbishop, and all their faces were identical,

"Right all of you nice back I want to end this in a single hit," and all moved back, opening her grimoire she started collecting aether, the light coming from her was almost blinding and it was beautiful but the pressure it caused told the people around her that she meant business, raising up her book the egi were reabsorbed and before them was a behemoth bigger than anything they have seen, a dragon like egi emerges and with a shout of

"Judgement!" A beam of destruction went down the entire length of the bridge and for every hostile dragon it touched they were disintegrated, seconds later the dust died leaving a completely empty bridge, just when they were going to celebrate a large roar was heard, and Estinien clutched his chest, seeing this Kaia deduced way it was so she went to the Dragoon, " Do you trust me?" She asked and after receiving a nod she placed her hand were the eye was, and a small pulse of aether came from it, gently she pulled and the malice with in the eye but she knew she couldn't erase it , not yet so she took a rock and slowly placed it in there when she was done she took a step back and turn to the edge and fell, she had to time this, the abyss had four layers by the third she had to teleport out. One. Two. Three and she let go of the rock and teleported back using Haurchefant as a beacon, "ok that I will never do again,"

"I wholeheartedly agree, though I knew you would be safe the others here had heart attacks," looking behind him, she saw everyone in shocked and from their faces she couldn't help but laugh but it came out rather like a snort as she attempted to cover it up. Nonetheless the sound broke the attention of everyone there who gave her a glare for scaring them, but before anyone could say anything, cheers were heard from behind and when they turned they could see the citizens of Ishgard cheering at them, high and lowborn alike stood together congratulating their saviours, this brought a look of shock to the Archbishop and the knights twelve, in the midst of the celebrations Kaia disappeared to an empty area and Creed then appeared,

"Milady, The Black Wolf is making his move,"

"I see, do you know where he as of right now,"

"He currently in Castrum Oriens but from what I've gathered he is making is way to Carteneau for the weapon" the ninja retained reported

"I see, well that's still been fun while it lasted but time to get to work," Kaia said as she looked up at the grey snow clouds,

"You disappeared…." turning around Kaia saw her mate, and she smiled,

"Needed air…plus I have to get ready…it's time," Kaia said

"So, our destination is where first?" at this Kaia looked at him with shock but that quickly turned into a smile,

"Thanalan, I need to get the fire crystal of light, then to the Black Shroud to meet with the sylphs for lightening, after that La Noscea, for earth, then we need access to the stone vigil to gain ice and finally back to the shroud to get wind, if we do it right we should be done by 2 weeks, then to prepare for the Wolf," Kaia sighed, she was stressed Haurchefant could tell that much was true, he could practically see the weight she held on her shoulder, but instead of looking weighed down, she stood proudly this made him smile, moving closer to her, he placed his arms round her and held her close and just stood there in appreciative silence, till

"By Halone, you two lovebirds are honestly-," turning their heads they could see Aymeric and Estinien coming towards them, Estinien holding his stomach while Aymeric having an innocent expression,

"You left, they were looking for the what was it-Oh yes goddess of the skies," upon hearing the new title she was given by the people she cringed causing laughter from the men around her, turning back to look out at the city she said

"The Black Wolf is moving….so it's time for me to start acting as well," this quietened the laughter

"I see, what's your plan," at this she turned and smiled,

"Ultima weapon will not be completed, that I will make sure of, other than right now though I need to regain the light crystals that are scattered around the realm, and knowing my luck, those that are appointed as my bodyguards might become warriors of light, so the others need to pick carefully," at this statement they were shocked, Well Aymeric and Estinien were, Haurchefant stood there holding her with understanding,

"So, I'm guessing your leaving now," Estinien said,

"The gears are moving and I so must I," she said before turning to her mate, "let's go say our farewells, I'm sure your father would be most displeased if we left without any word," he nodded in agreement "Creed, a new mission for you, find the Ultima weapon and if you can place this on the crystal in its chest," she handed to him a small black stone with a smirk before walking away, when they reached the manor they were greeted by and shocking sight, of the various head of houses outside, when one noticed her she took a step back which set off a stampede, but before they could get close Haurchefant pulled her to him and the other two glared pulling out the weapons, this caused the crowd to take a step back,

"So, what in the world do all of you think your doing, especially since your targeting my mate," at this they all recoiled, solidifying what there plan was with Kaia, "leave now, and if I see any letters coming from you about asking for Milady's hand, you best hope that I don't find you," he growled out, gently he moved with Kaia into the manor still holding her close to him, and if he had turned around he would of seen the looks of amusement and pride his friends had.

A few moments later, they were at the borders of the highlands and the entrance to Mor Dhona, both she and Haurchefant had said their farewells and made their way back to the scions Headquarters, but the sight they were greeted with was shocking.

From the moment they entered they saw the twins working on various essays, Y'shotola's ears could just about be seen from the mountain of books she was behind, Thancred sharpening his knives, while Papalymo and Yda was in a heated discussion about aether, the two looked at each other before looking back at the sight, deciding to shock them a bit, Kaia sent a pulse through the headquarters and everyone sat up straight, and looked sheepishly at Kaia as she stood there arms crossed and a single eyebrow up,

"Okay, frantic much,"

"Welcome back Kai," Thancred said as he got up

"I'm home," at this everyone smiled, "so what's with all this," Everyone looked at each other, then a voice came and from a portal out came Elidibus, looking rather haggard,

"Let me explain," and he did he told Kaia that he and Aymeric explained what had happened and why she didn't come back yet, before explain his own funding of Lahabrea," but what shocked them was the neutrality Kaia showed before sighing,

"So…. he really is corrupted…. sad to say I'm not shocked, you know what will happen right, if it's not purged," at this Elidibus nodded and though he was wearing a mask you could see the devastation he held within,

"Err…. Kaia, Care to fill us in," at this Kaia nodded,

"Hmmm, how to explain, do know where corruption stands in the point of view of light and dark,"

"Only a bit, Elidibus here says is not light or dark but neutral," Kaia closed her eyes

"To that he is correct, corruption cares not if you are light or dark, it only cares for aether, when a being is corrupted, it's minor and if it's a civilian it takes a while to move through the target, however those the utilise their aether became vulnerable, not only because they have larger reserves but also because when they use their aether they pull on the corruption as well," when she opened them there was a sense of gratitude , "whoever, helped me during my time in comatose, has my deepest thanks, due to being unconscious I was vulnerable to any corruption in my body," at this everyone let out a breath of relief,

"But what about Lahabrea," Minfilla asked, Kaia turned to Elidibus who was still devastated,

"There is a method of getting him purged of the corruption but don't know if it will work, if Lahabrea is to tainted…I will have to erase him completely," at this Elidibus flinched, and Kaia held nothing but grief for the man, the Asciens were a special kind of brotherhood after all its impossible to not have any feelings of camaraderie if you have known each other for eons, walking towards him, Kaia places a hand on his shoulder in support "I will try and save him, I'm not going to naïve and promise you his safety, but I do promise to try my hardest," at this the man nodded, Kaia just sighed, before turning to everyone else,

"Kaia, tells us honestly, can he be saved," Papalymo asked,

"I don't know, in my world no, he was too far gone, but I hope that in this one I can save him," she turned to Thancred, "I know the memories you regained make you feel uncomfortable with this notion Thancred," at this the bard looked at her in shock, before smiling,

"Thanks Kai, it is difficult, but what I really want to know is what caused corruption, or more importantly what is it," at this everyone agreed with his questions,"

"Then let me give a little lecture, let's to go the solar and I'll explain," she said before stopping abruptly "in fact I think it would be wise with the leaders of the nations cane as well, this is very important,"

"Than it's a good think we are all here than," said a voice coming from behind her and to her shock all the leaders of the nations were there including Aymeric and the Archbishop,

"Errr…" was all that was capable of leaving her mouth, which quickly prompted a smirk on everyone, once she snapped out of the shock she half heartedly glared at all of them before huffing, "well since all are here shall we," and everyone made their way to the solar, after everyone was comfortable she started and to there shock she tapped into the Mother Crystal, and in a flash everyone was teleported to the Crystal Hydaelyn's plains, with Kaia floating there in ground of them, needless to say Haurchefant was worried,

"Kaia! Be careful!" And all he got was a smile, and a nod

"Hear…Feel…. Think…." came Kaia's ethereal voice

"Children of Hydaelyn, you have asked for knowledge and so you shall receive it," she turned and raised her hand, showing an image of some sorts, and through it Kaia showed them the birth of the miasma, "the corruption stemmed long before this star had life, but it was dormant, ''twas in the third Umbral did the corruption start as life came about so did death as these two forever walk side by side, yet death was hated by the creatures of life and thus did seek a way to avoid it, And thus did the corruption start, spewing from the hatred the creations of life had and infesting the star,"

Everyone was shocked, at everything, they were witnessing and everything they were being told…

"When the beings of light and darkness were chosen, the corruption was pushed away and sealed within the depths of the star, and it was like this until the First came to be," Kaia floated upwards before turning and beckoning the others to follow, as follow they did, " tis the First that started the imbalance, in the first light had won, yet peace didn't follow, chaotic light plagued that star til it broke, and thus did sound the road to oblivion," she stopped and turned towards them and moved forward and when they turned, the sight that greeted them was awe inspiring, there before them all was the Mother Crystal Hydaelyn.

"Contrary to belief, Mother Hydaelyn's goal is not to bring light to this star, but instead to bring order in the form of light, however the goal is often misinterpreted and that's when chaotic light and corruption take form," Kaia looked at the Mother Crystal and smiled, "corruption at its core is neutral, but with no control over its actions via consciousness, tis merely a parasite, feeding off of the light and dark," turning back to them she started to descend, when she reached their level the moment she took a step, a circle which had various patterns within appeared below her, and in one of circles within this pattern held a blue crystal, and Kaia looked and smiled, before Y'shotola saying

"Where are we?" This was accompanied by the same question coming from the others, as they all stared in awe,

"I call it the crystal plains, this is were the Mother Crystal resides, and its from here does she watch over all life,"

"This place is incredible," Yda said, as she looked around,

"It is," Kaia said wistfully with an unreadable expression on her face,

"Kaia?" Raubahn started, "Are you okay lass?" And the answer was a small smile as if she was saying to everyone 'I know something you don't'

"Yes, of course, now shall we head back," and at this a bright light filled the area and once again they were standing in the solar, "at this moment the Asciens aren't our true enemies, they will be nuisances, but balance is what their aim is, right now, we need to root out the corruption, which leads me to give you all these", and from her portable armoury she brought out weapons for everyone there, each one the same level as each other but weaker than the one she had gifted Louisoix but all unique to them. They all looked at their new weapons with shock and awe, knowing that they were powerful,

"Kaia these are …." Thancred started yet it was obvious that he didn't know how to finish the sentence, as he stared at the pair of daggers he was gifted,

"Would you believe they still have an untapped potential, that this form is the most basic," at this they looked at her as if she was crazy, which cause they could feel how powerful they are, and with a smirk she went in to explain that these had another two evolutions so to speak, "theses are relic Weapons unlike Master Louisoix's these will need to be evolved over time and the reason I chose to give you these ones instead of one similar to Master Louisoix is simple, these will grow and adjust to you, being already powerful Louisoix can take the power his weapon carry but at this point you guys can't so a weapon that will grow with you is the best choice" everyone looked in awe at her and agreed that the explanation she gave made sense, "when the time is right I will give you the objects to upgrade them," at this everyone nodded, Kaia looked at the corner of her eye to see Elidibus, the worry still obvious in his posture,

"Brother of the dark," she started startling him out of his thoughts, "we might still have a chance to save him, but first I need the other crystals," at this he nodded then he left, sighing Kaia turned back to the others there

"So, to get the crystals once again I must go in order,

First is the fire crystal currently in Thanalan, this was originally gained by defeating ifrit but if I can get it before that then it would be much easier," this notion was agreed on by everyone there

"Well according to reports the Amalj'aa are attacks caravans with crystals, so if we move fast we can prevent it and we know the culprit already," Thancred said

"Not only that but I've taken away the man in the brass blades that was said to betray you last time so that should make it easier to do what you need to do," Raubahn followed straight after, at these pieces of information she nodded,

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot, Elder Seedseer, if possible could you ask those in your company if a Free Company called Crafters Anonymous has been made should be done by a Lalafell, the company should be created within the next 5 years or so if possible, could you keep an eye out for them please,"

"Of course, but may I ask why them," Kan-E-Senna asked

"This company a young Auri girl will join who will have the Echo not only that but they do become a good quality crafting company," at this piece of information everyone jumped up. Another echo user.

"But how! I thought all that have the echo would be found by the Students of Baldesion," Minfilla asked, at this Kaia just smiled,

"Believe it or not a large number of adventurers do have the echo it's just weak, two companions I had in my world had it as well it's just mine was stronger," at that moment Haurchefant had a feeling of jealousy surge through him, and before he could stop himself he went,

"Companions?" And it would seem everyone, but Kaia heard the subtle warning in his voice, and with complete obliviousness Kaia answered

"Hm? Yeah, two adventurers who were like little brothers to me, a Miqo'te by the name of Leon X'linth and and Elzen by the name of Siegfried Sawyer, I met them when I was the envoy for Ul'dah, in Limsa I met Leon, and he saved me from being stabbed from behind and in Gridania I met Siegfried who I met when going to help a small town in the north shroud from an invasion of opo-opos," and just like that the jealousy was gone, but when he looked up he saw her smirk, they all did before the subject was changed, to other matters.

After a few hours the leaders all went back to their respective nations to start on the plan they agreed to while the scions of the seventh dawn went back to their work. Meanwhile Kaia was sorting out the equipment and money she was planning to give to Doma and she was so concentrated with her work that she didn't notice that Haurchefant came back from his meeting in Ishgard, since he was essentially being "promoted" to her body guard someone had to take over the outpost he was leading, and that was going to be Emmanellain, so when he peaked into the office she was using he was shocked to see her looking over a few papers and signing things off, and Haru was there as well reading off some info she had gotten off of Creed,

"I'm going to have to get more retainers, there needs to be more done and I can't keep piling it on you and the others," Kaia said as she sighed,

"Hime, are you ever going to to tell them about that Clan Law," Haru said and silence full the room,

"I will when the Black Wolf is down and out, I will," Kaia, looked defeated what was so serious that she looked like that, then she stood up and went to the windows behind her and looked out before saying "the light, is getting brighter and although this is good, we have to be careful, last time it got too dull and corruption spewed out, and the calling happened too late to matter, but if this time it becomes too bright, I will need to go back," Kaia then turned and leant on the window,

"Back? Back where?" But no answer was given, instead she just carried on looking out, at this point Haurchefant knocked on the door and waited till he heard and answer,

"So Milady have you eaten yet, " at this Kaia smiled and shook her head, "May have the honour in escorting you to lunch then," this time she gave a quiet giggle and nodded and in that instant the weight that had seem to be squashing her down was lifted, and he felt that if he could ease that pressure for just a moment than he can wait.

Few weeks later everything had been done, and Haurchefant and Kaia were ready for the road, first stop Ul'dah so with Raubahn and Thancred they made their way to the city in the dessert, when they reached there it was too their surprise that they bumped into another Auri, the two girls looked at one another and suddenly the girl held her head as if she had a headache, acting quickly Kaia changed into a white mage and with two glowing hands she placed them on the girls head after a few seconds the looked up,

"Well, I don't know how to react, never thought I would meet another like me. Names Kai - Kai Yin," she said with a hand out and with a smirk Kaia shook it and replied

"Kaia Raine, at your service, so what you are doing away from the east,"

Thus, question brought out a flinch from the girl, "that bad?" Kaia said as she frown

"I-I'm looking for something, it's said that it capsule find it here in Eorzea," this piqued Kaia's interest,

"Can I ask what is it you're looking for," the girl brought out a sheet of paper and on it was a really rare item,

Fantasia, it was said that a bottle could change everything about you, down to your race, but why was she looking for a bottle,

"be carful out there, okay a lot of people would kill for that," she warned the girl who nodded, they then went their separate ways, but Kaia knew they would meet again,

"Kaia, who was that?"

"That was the girl with the echo and I sense there is two more that have it as well, knowing Mother it will be Siegfried and Leon," the small party made their way to the Flames Headquarters to gain information, and they were greeted by the flame commander Swift,

"General!" He said out loud while saluting,

"Any word on the Amaljia?" Asked Raubahn, and at he question the solider started to explain the situation, "Looks like it the same everywhere, Kaia is there something going on with the beast tribes," the man asked slightly shocking everyone there with his question,

"It's quite simple, they are waiting, Will the person chosen, eliminate them or help them, beast tribe are sensitive to the change in aether and with my arrival it's changed drastically," at this Raubahn nodded, "we will start head off to Camp Drybone see what we can find, if I'm correct, the Amaljia shouldn't cause us any problems but I will contact you or Thancred here if it goes south," both men nodded and when she turned to Haurchefant, she could see he was also ready, she had given him gear that was suitable for his class as well as adventuring, and with a nod they were off they were able to make it to the entrance of Camp Drybone on Chocobo, Kaia was glad that her steed Qiang came with her, the bird had been with her through thick and thin.

When they entered they could see a lot of damage had been done, so Kaia decided to help, she took to the centre of the camp near to the Aetheryte and called upon her two new retainers, Saku'a and R'sa and quickly set up and large pot of cream stew and in an instant, refugees came flooding,

"There plenty for everyone don't worry, so please form a line," she said kindly, and two line were formed in front of her retainers, and while she kept an eye out ensuring that no fights broke out, Haurchefant went to speak with the leader of the brass blades stationed there and after a while everyone was fed and watered she went over to her mate, "any news?" And the elzen shook his head,

"Same thing we heard from the flames, kidnappings have been happening and so have attacks of caravans moving crystals but all in all quiet,"

"I see, well the only thing to do is to go there ourselves, you ready?" And all she received was a cheeky smirk, heading back to the entrance they mounted their birds once more and took off to the where the Amaljia resided.

They stopped a few paces from the site so they wouldn't be perceived as enemies but the moment the stepped into the lizard tribe's outer territory arrows flew at them, and before she could react Haurchefant pulled off the new shield of his back and pulled her towards him afterwards, within a few minutes she snapped out of her stupor and changed to Astrologian and created a nullifying barrier but she knew it would hold but the moment she attacks the barrier would go down, if they were closer it would be better but they were at at a disadvantage, til a voice was heard

"Kaia! Keep it up for a few more seconds, and in a flash came Thancred and Kai. Both stopping in the barrier Kai started chanting the spell for Fire 2 and when was cast all the archers were down, bring down the barrier Haurchefant and Thancred charged while the two Raens gave them cover fire and healing, then

"Enough! What is the meaning of this?" It was an angry tribe chief, and this is where Kaia went in,

"Could ask the same, just as we take a single step forward we are met with a barrage of arrows," Kaia stared at the chief, and he stared back and a moment that seemed to go on forever he took out his staff,

"It might have been in defence, but you stiff killed my people," at this Kaia sighed and switched to Red Mage,

"I am disappointed, one would think a chief would try and stop even more fatalities among his people, I guess you only care for your god," at this those behind her seemed to either sigh or choke while those in front hissed at the insult, then came the moment she had been waiting for,

"Capture them, they will make good slaves for Lord Ifrit," not knowing that Kaia had a smirk on her face, she jumped back towards the others, to talk to Thancred and Kai

"Thancred the plan is to get caught, we won't get the crystal any other way, the problem is Kai have you found any crystals lately,"

"You mean like this?" And she pulled out and ice blue crystal, and seeing it Kaia nodded,

"This means we are all protected against his flames, ready?" And suddenly they all felt sleepy and collapsed,

When they awoke they were in a ritual field and Kaia could see the fire crystal in the distance, and everyone was shocked at the emergence of the Flame Lord, when he breathed out his flames they didn't do anything, and in that moment Thancred knew he could fight alongside his sister. The Amaljia on the other hand were startled these people weren't enthralled,

"You know, you should always check if someone is capable of being enthralled by another or else it's just embarrassing, Kaia said with a smirk," and changed to Scholar and brought out Selene,

"So, guys I need five minutes, then we can finish this," at this they all dashed to the primal while Kaia started her spell, glowing and ethereal white she started to chant

"Dearest Mother whose light shines on us all, I ask you, lend me thy strength to banish this being back to the plains, let him return to his true calling," and as she spoke those words the others started to glow as well, and it would seem that it had enhanced their abilities cause just as Ifrit was going to strike Kaia, Haurchefant to the blow and deflected it without so much as a scratch, from the sides Kai was starting up a high powered spell no doubt learned in the Ruby Sea and Thancred waited when the time was right, the moment Kai let the spell go Thancred went in and struck staggering the primal,

 _Impossible, mortals beating me, impossible,_

"Nay Ifrit, tis possible, where you and yours rely on aether and crystals to bolster and enhance yourselves, we mortals sacrifice blood, sweat and tears to gain our strength, and this is the result,"

Raising up her book her magic all accumulated there, "this is it – Mother's Embrace!" and all around the primal where little orbs of light

 _Hahahaha is this your finale mortal_

With a smirk she snapped her fingers and those orbs shot out powerful beam into the lizard body

 _No, this cannot be, Noooooooo!_

Then he shattered into tiny pieces that disintegrated, "Honestly underestimation is a killer," Kaia looked at the rest and saw three different reactions, in Kai it was undeniable hero worship, with Thancred it was shook and a bit of fear and Haurchefant? He had a look of exasperation and amusement and all Kaia said was "What?"

After looking around they two fire crystal two fire crystals but shockingly enough not one went to Kaia, instead one went to Kai while another went to Haurchefant, when the two recipients turned to Kaia for answers they found a small knowing smile on her face, "come on time to go now we head to Gridania," then Kai caught everyone's attention,

"Umm…. can I-I mean if it's alright, may I join you?"

The other three looked at each other and shared a smile, before Thancred held out his hand and said cheekily

"I think I'm suppose to say; will you join us?" Kai broke out into a smile and took his hand,

"I would be honoured to,"

"Well, Kai, welcome to the scions of the seventh dawn," said the bard, "before turning to Kaia and Haurchefant "I will take her back to HQ for everyone to meet her, will you be heading to Gridania or coming with us,

"Hmmmm, what do you think?" Kaia turned to her mate,

"We should head back to Mor Dhona for now, let's report back plus I want Master Louisoix to see if any damage has been down due to that fight,"

At this Kaia pouted, and in retaliation the elzen lord bent down a whispered something in her ear causing her to slowly turn a bright red before her changing into marauder after all she only wanted to maim him not kill, when he saw the change he took off laughing with her screaming bloody murder at him, all the while Thancred was shaking his head in dismay and Kai looked at the scene in shock and confusion before asking the bard,

"Are those two together?" She said while pointing to the disappearing duo

"Yep, Damn love birds, come on let's go catch up to them," and the two started jogging out of the summoning area they were in.

By the time they had reached Camp Drybone, Kaia and Haurchefant has already finished telling the captain there what had happened, and so the issue was wrapped up, now they had to head to Mor Dhona to explain everything that had happened to the others, however there was a problem out of the four of them only three of them had mounts, so Kaia decided to break out the big guns, or in this case a car the seemed to run of ceruleum. The two men looked at the contraption in shock, before looking at the young priestess, who was sliding into the driver's seat, "well? Get in," and excitedly Kai jumped in behind her, while Haurchefant moved to the seat beside her and Thancred behind him in complete shock, once everyone one was in she started up the machine and started to drive away,

"Thancred, what's the situation like in Northern Thanalan," and thought she could not turn to see him, through the rear-view mirror she could see him contemplating, before he said

As of right now? It's safe to go through but there has been whispers of the empire attack anyone going through there", this led to a two decisions,

"Ok we have two choices the quickest way is that go through Thanalan and into Mor Dhona which could potentially be very dangerous, or we go through the shroud and into Coerthas then into Mor Dhona safer but more long winded so vote,"

The three looked at each and straight away said in sync "Long way" at this she nodded and started making her way to the high bridge which would lead to the south shroud. The drive was quiet until Thancred went,

"Okay, I give, Kaia where in the world did you get this machine," then is brought a smile to Kaia's face, it was always amusing to see reactions like this,

" this is actually a copy of a machine Cid made, I will tell you in more detail another time but basically we had the situation of a person from another Mother Crystal coming to ours, and a car like this is what caught the attention of the papers and ironworks," Kaia said, with a wistful smile, before carrying on " Cid had to fix that person's car but you know Cid, fixing isn't enough, so he made this one, and in the right places it can even fly," she could practically feel the understanding radiating off of them.

Soon enough they were at high bridge and close to the entrance of the south shroud, so she decided to warn them now,

"Okay guys, I'm going to go through the whole area in one shot that way we can stop and have a break at Fallgourd Float so anyone want to do anything urgent do it now, and all three left the car, Kaia also exited the vehicle to top up the tank, she was glad that she had set up plenty of ceruleum tanks of fuel just in case, after checking about the car was ok she sat back in the car waiting for the others, who came within the next few minutes, once all where seated she drove the car to the south shroud, once there everyone could see take monsters were coming in like water, so with a quick "hold on," she blasted her way through them all, and she never stopped even when she reached the other side of the lake, she kept driving much to the shock of her passengers, she weaved through the area and the only casualties were monsters that where on the road, when she reached the entrance of the North Shroud she stopped, "everyone ok?" she asked only to be greeted by an unconscious Elezen, and rather sick looking Hyur and a Raen who wants to go again. Shaking her head, she started up again but moved more slowly the and by nightfall they had reached, Fallgourd Float.

It was morning and Kaia was already up, she had to drag both Thancred and Haurchefant out from the car yesterday so she was a bit sore but it wasn't something that would irritate, right now she was waiting for the others to wake up while she had some breakfast, and lo and behold, few minutes later three half sleep bodies came and collapsed on the table she was sitting at. The sight was so amusing she couldn't help but smile and lightly chuckle calling over a waiter she asked for more tea and and a few different types of breakfast foods, once they were gone she turned back to the others, but just before she could say anything to them, Creed showed up, "this is a surprise, is something the matter," she said as she put down her cup,

"Milady, we have a problem, as I was scouting I spotted an Ascien, and from what I had heard. It was Lahabrea," at this she froze, this was not good, slamming down a palm to the table to shocked everyone awake, "Creed, keep an eye on him, but if it get dangerous get out of there, guys get something in your system and get ready, we are on a strict timeframe now and I want to make sure nothing bad has happened," After saying that she walked off to prepare the car, filling the tank and ensuring it was up for the rough journey,

"Kaia, what happened," she heard, turning around she saw Thancred, with a worried expression on his face, at this she couldn't help but grimace, out of all the scions Thancred was most affected by Lahabrea's actions, but she wouldn't keep it a secret, not from him,

"Situations has gotten bad, I just got a report that Lahabrea might not be as tied up as we think, I don't want to risked anything so we need to get to HQ, ASAP," at this he paled and Kaia could see him shaking, she quickly rushed over to hims and started to calm him down, getting him in the car,

"Thancred. THANCRED! Listen to me, I will it let him hurt you, not again," she looked up and saw the others "everyone better get comfortable, I'm going full speed and not stopping," once she got a nod for all of them, she got in and went off. It took the 20 minutes to get back to Mor Dhona, she meant it when she said she would be going full speed, with the help of Haurchefant she got Thancred out and they made their way back to the rising stones, "put him in the infirmary and stay with him, Kai you as well," she said, and from both she received a nod, she rushed to the solar and lo and behold Elidibus was there, "you're here good, question has Lahabrea escaped," at this he was shocked,

"How did you know, I just came a few seconds ago to tell everyone," now that she was coming down from the high she realised that the leaders were there,

Sighing she turned to them all and said, "My apologies to you all but to put bluntly I've had one of my retainers keep an eye on the Ultima Weapon, this morning he came and said Lahabrea was there," with this, gasps resonated in the room,

"Kaia where's Thancred," turning to the head of the scions she said

"He's in the infirmary right now, and before you ask he's not hurt, but hearing Lahabrea got out put him in shock, Haurchefant and a new friend is with him as we speak," this seemed to placate the man, and then the rest of the scions came in with Thancred, her mate and Kai there, "Thancred!" She rushed over to him and he gave her a hug,

"Thank you, little sis," this helped her relax, turning to the other two she got a nod,

"Kaia! Welcome home!" Said Minfilla, this brought a smile to the Au Ra's face,

"Hmm? There's a blue and red stripe on your necklace Kaia," looking down she saw it and when she turned to Haurchefant he had the 'I'm done with is' face

"I told you so," was all she said "don't worry it's just Mother playing a prank on me, turns out that the material that this necklace is made from was in close proximity to one of Mother's crystals and as a result it's become somewhat of a holder the stripes indicate what one we have right now which is water and fire," she said rubbing her head to stave off and headache, before Haurchefant came behind her and lead her to a sofa,

"Are you ok?" He asked, hearing the worry in his voice she gave a soft smile,

"I'm just rearranging some plans in my head that's all," she said before looking up, "Haru, do you think you can prepare this for me," said she to her childhood friend, while hold out a piece of paper, when she handed it over Haru's eyes widened before looking at her mistress,

"Is this what I think it's is Kaia-hime," she asked but what caught everyone's attention was the underlined worry and slight fear in her voice,

"Oh, calm yourself, this ritual is harmless, plus it's needed since I doubt we can get the idiot to stay put, a long distance one is safer in the long run,"

Kaia said as she kept her eyes closed, so she didn't see the expression of everyone,

"This needs to be done tonight, and Elidibus the moment it's done you will need to drag his sorry hide here so I can remove the taint," this moment this was said everyone understood, Kaia right now was a priestess and she needed to remove a taint from a victim, when that was said Haru went to get the things in the list, a heavyweight was draped in the atmosphere of the room, since moon rise was still a few hours away. After a few moments Kaia got up and went to the door, "I'm going sleep, I will need my energy later," then she walked out, leaving a bubble of fear in everyone's chests.

-midnight-

Minfilla went to wake Kaia up and when she peeked in the room she was shocked to see how peaceful the young girl looked, without the weight she had one her shoulders. She was just a 19 summers old girl, and it broke her heart to see how drastic a change the pressure made of her appearance, "Minfilla, it's fine," a voice resonated in the room looking up she saw her sister getting up, "I chose to bear this burden, and I already knew its weight and cost," the Au Ra got up brushed out her hair and placed it into and high ponytail, before going behind the screens to get changed, "and I wouldn't change a bit, I love this world too much," she came out wearing a garb that can only be explained and ethereal, (you guys can pick what she's wearing just has to be in white/ice blue colour scheme) and to add on to that she had changed to white mage, "let's go," and with a nod the both made their way to the large crystal in Mor Dhona, a place once called Camp Reverent's Toll and she saw a lot of people waiting, from the scions of the leaders of the nations to even the residents here, with a smile she made her way to the top of the crystal mountain and she saw the stuff she need were there, looking up she saw the full moon, and with a deep breath she began, an ethereal glow covered her form and her Mark of Hydaelyn also seemed to glow, picking up her staff she started to float, and what she did after was etched into everyone's heads, the ritual was beautiful but everyone could feel the power behind it and then it happen, the moment the taint was being dragged closer to her being you could see its physical form, nothing but a dark cloud, but the malice was vicious, yet all she did was raise her staff and the light that shone from it burned at the cloud leaving nothing behind, thinking that it was over some start going closer but where soon stopped, and larger malicious cloud and this one took the form of a man, those near him could here Elidibus say , "Lahabrea…" then it attacked, but Kaia didn't waver, the purification before weakened him, and slowly but surely she beat away a large part of the corruption, and the finished off with and large range and much more powerful Esuna like spell with pushed off the final of the corruption of off the Ascien, and then they collapsed which signalled both Elidibus and Haurchefant to move fast, and in a instant, Elidibus had grabbed and warped away with Lahabrea and Kaia was held in the arms of the Elezen Lord who quickly made his way back to the Rising Stones, the rest quickly followed after and the moment he had placed her down in the infirmary, he stepped back and allowed the resident conjurors to check her over, and was told that she had merely exhausted herself.

As she was sleeping, everyone corrugated in the solar to talk about what had just happened,

"Honestly that girl is something else," Raubahn said shaking his head, and though it wasn't in disappointment there was still worry in his form,

"Aye, though we have been keeping up with paperwork due to the memories we have, with going back and forth between here and our nations is exhausting, so my question is how close to her limit is she," the Maelstrom Commander asked aloud, and for a few moments the was quiet till a giggle rang out, everyone turned to the source who was Haruka,

"I'm sorry I don't mean to offend, it's just reliving that my mistress has such a supportive family here, don't worry, she's strong and with all you there she gets stronger," this confused the people there till Aymeric asked

"Haruka, what do you mean?" At this the girl stopped and looked around,

"I have known Kaia-hime since we were children, I became her retainer when she was 5 and took my recollection never has she once acted like this," just as she was about to carry on Mother Hydaelyn came,

 _Child do you wish to show them the past if, so I shall assist,_

And though she was shocked she nodded her head and a large orb came to existence,

 _Send your memories via your aether to show them, blessed be my child,_

And with and smile she showed just that, "when she was born, she didn't cry, as she grew up she never demanded anything, she was known as a genius by the whole clan, but" showing and image of Kaia when she was 7 shocked everyone there, "Milady had no emotions, until she was 10" and there everyone saw tragedy like no other, there in the memories was -

"A voidsent, that's a bloody voidsent," said Yda at this Haru nodded, they saw the clan being decimated till and 10 summer old Kaia came, and struck its down, but before it died it sent one powerful shot at the girl, all those watching gasped till and man came and pushed her out the way, and that when they heard her talk, no scream for the first time

" _Papa!_ " And the man was gone, but the horror and shock left on Kaia's face was heart breaking, then what happened next filled all of them with awe and wariness, and dark cloud surrounded Kaia and within and in an instant all the voidsent were disintegrating,

"So, this is what she meant," Haurchefant said,

"What are talking about Lord Haurchefant," Kan-E asked, the young lord couldn't take is eyes of the the scene he was witnessing but still answered, "when we were in Ishgard and the Ascien cane she said 'Ishgard should be happy that dragons are their problem and not Au Ra' I had wondered what she had meant but I think I get it now," this saw Haru nodding,

"Ever since the young mistress was a child she had a large amount of power and although a large part of the clan did, she had the largest and the problem was that she was no where near maturity, but from a young age she learnt and schooled herself, keeping her emotions in, till that day, when it comes to us Raens, we are typically peaceful, unlike our sister race the Xealas," she looked back at the screen and Young Kaia had stopped moving now everyone saw what had happened, the cream scales turned a dark grey along side her horns and tail, her hair went from a light yellow to a black with faint white streaks her nails seemed to have elongated and her eyes were tinged with red,

"The Xealas are constantly fighting thus able to rid the body of excess energies but we Raens unless hunting are more secluded and so if we snap we go berserk, it's said that the Ruby Sea most dangerous creature in a berserk Raen, and as you can see it's true, in this hime hasn't reached her maturity, far from it and yet this is the damage she could do, needless to say the clan was terrified, but after," she trailed of and everyone saw some that couldn't be unseen,

" _Papa? It's time to get up, c-come on papa, mama is going to get mad again if you sleep in, p-papa,"_ little Kaia broke down, and the in her arms was the body of her dead father, they saw her cry her eyes she out and once again aura covered her body but it's not black instead, a beautiful pure white and for a moment they saw the Kaia they know now, " _I'm sorry papa, if I was better this wouldn't have happened, but I can do this,"_ and in a flash of white the ruins they saw were replaced with whole buildings, those that were injured or nearing death were healed which left only the dead.

"Of all memories you show it had to be that one," everyone jumped out of their skin to see Kaia there they could see the longing in her eyes, but she smiled, "I'm not angry Haru, it's fine," but the Raen in question still looked ashamed, "it's known as the Time of Life and Death, 15 people died that day, some due to injuries others due to miasma, and as you can see I lost my father that day, he was…." at this she stopped and everyone thought she truly lost someone important till she said, and what she said next shocked everyone "a total and complete jackass, if you excuse me language, a right royal pain in the ass, and cared more about the clan than his own blood, it's why my older siblings left, to get away from him, but in the end it did show that he cared, he just didn't know how to show it," when she said this they could hear multiple emotions spewing from her being. Anger, irritation disappointment but there was also fondness, exasperation and mostly love, "that day I went berserk, I broke the bindings he put on me, apparently, he wanted to make sure I wouldn't run like the others so hid sealed my emotions and my thoughts, he made a puppet out of his own daughter and didn't care," she just stared at the image of the young version of her crying out for her father trying to get him to wake up, she cried and cried till she had to be knocked unconscious "when he died they came undone, the darkness you saw was my hatred for him after all my emotions were just sealed not erased so they built up over time, the light was my love, and even though he did that to me I still loved him, he taught me a lot of the things I know now, I just wish he did it differently," she closed her eyes to the next bit, where she overheard the clan medics saying to her mother that she couldn't bear children anymore, and they watched as she once again schooled her emotions and hid them deep within, " _Mother? Are you available?"_ Hearing a 'come in' young Kaia walked in to the room, " _Good morning Mother, how are you today,"_

 _"I'm fine, Kaia, I assume you have made your decision,"_

 _"Yes, I will take the mantle as heir,"_

 _"What! But why? I thought you wished to join your siblings,"_

 _"Simple really, I want to prove a point, that emotions are need to be a good leader, I will prove the stubborn idiot that, I will take this clan to prosperity, with kindness and compassion, that my emotions help me gain allies, that will be my way of breaking free of his shadow,"_ when young Kaia said that everyone looked at the Kaia there with them, and saw the same determination, now they knew, they knew what made Kaia into the person she is today, and though it was heartbreaking they wouldn't changed it, she then walked up to the contraption and sent a pulse of aether through, wondering what she was showing they all gathered round and what they saw was the most beautiful lands they had ever seen,

"This is my home, the Ruby Sea, within the sea lies three Raen tribes and one Koujin tribe, on land lies a small village and various bases which are held by the pirates there, if you want to get to Doma you go by either sea or air," then she stopped and allowed the memories to fade, and she walked to the wall to lean on it, everyone was replaying what the saw in there heads and from the corner of her eye she saw Elidibus, and he had spotted her since he started making his way to her, and to her shock he bowed.

"Err…." was all that came out from her mouth,

"Thank you, although he caused more pain and grief to you especially, you still saved him. So, thank you," this declaration shocked her to the core, and looking up she saw everyone else was also shocked, sighing she went and said,

"Don't bow dark brother, you forget we are equals, and though I do admit I merely did it to put him out of commission for a while, it doesn't mean I wouldn't have done it what so ever, if there if one enemy I would gladly side with you to beat it's the corruption," at this he looked at her it what can only be described as shock -though she couldn't see his face,

"You really are different," he said under his breath, before nodding his head and leaving, shaking her head she looked back at the to the group, and smiled, this journey was going to be exhausting but somehow, she was looking forward to it.

It took Kaia, 3 months to recover from the ordeal and while in recovery she carried on working, thanks to Creed and a device Cid had made she had tried to understand what the core of the ultima weapon was truly, Heart of Sabik, the core of the weapon was truly a terrifying yet ingenious weapon piece of work, the core was littered with the tiniest of runes that without and powerful magnifying glass she wouldn't have noticed, but she couldn't decipher it, and quite frankly it's was driving her up the wall, but short of asking an actual Ascien there was little chance of figuring out the core, with a deep sigh she bundled up the documents and placed them in one of the drawers she had in the desk, then she took out another set of documents this time they were for the clan, the whole time she was recovering she was doing this, dealing with paperwork and ensuring the routes she will be forced to take can be successfully completed with little to no problem.

After a few hours she got up to her final documents she need to be done today and that was the money transfers to all of the nations excluding the east, and the minute she did this she cast a spell that would ensure that the document can't be edited by no one but the necessary people, this way those on the Syndicate won't get their hands on it and all of it will go to towards the needed areas, finishing the last bit she called Creed,

"Milady," and she handed them over to the ninja

"Please deliver these to the nation leaders no need to wait for a reply," at her order he nodded and took off, there was the documents for the scion money bag left in her hand and this she was planning to give to Tataru, getting up she made her way to the solar, entering she saw that Louisoix was there teaching his grandchildren, smiling she put the letters needed of the table and left, heading back to her office, the next thing on the agenda was Doma, after talking to Hein these past few weeks she's been able to send off weapons and rations to keep the resistance going strong and according to him, ever since that day Zenos hasn't been spotted of the battlefield. She carried on working till and knock came,

"Come in," she said not even looking up,

"Kaia, have you eaten yet," looking up she saw the twins, putting down her quill she shook her head,

"Not not yet, I was wanting to finish this first," and just before he could ask what she was doing the leaders came bursting in, she stared at them wide eyed, "errrr….can I help you all this evening," and simultaneously they all brought out the papers she had asked Creed to deliver, "Oh you got them," she went back to looking at the papers her desk, then looked up again to see the twins reading one of them, and the expressions they held were priceless, so much so she couldn't help but softly chuckle

"Kaia this is – "

"The very same amount I said I would be placing into each nation's coffers, the damage this time round might not be as much but there are still victims from the war and each nation needs to undergo repairs, and with Ishguard, that is to help support you guys after Nidhog is put down, Doma will also be getting the same as well as Gyr Abania," this shocked everyone out of their stupor,

"Kaia, what is going to happen," At this question Kaia flinched, and sighing she scratched her head in trying to figure out an explanation for them,

"I'm sure you've heard of the the story of what happened when Mother Hydaelyn banished Zodiark," at this Kan-E nodded

"Yes, it has been said that world shattered,"

"Aye, the world shattered into 10 and 3, the battle between light and dark is to reclaim the pieces and quiet frankly, light is losing," this shocked the people there,

"But the problem is after we free Gyr Abania," Kaia said

"Depending on how things go I may need to leave for a while after freeing Gyr Abania,"

This shocked everyone,

"Leave but where," Alphinaud asked, and the expression that Kaia gave was heartbreaking,

"I'm afraid that I can't say, Not because I do want to but because right now the information is not only sensitive but also redundant, to know for sure Stormblood must come to its end," she turned to face the window and in that moment everyone saw the weight she was carrying, her memories, unlike them she had all of them, of how think have been and how the could be once more, she was working hard to keep up to finish things so everyone can live peacefully,

"Kaia…maybe it's time you took a break," Aymeric said, which prompted the girl to turn quickly, the Admiral soon added on

"He's right, since you touched down in this world you've been working nonstop, these," she held up the paperwork for the donations, "are proof of that," this caused everyone to nod, looking at them Kaia could seen the worry and although she want to carry on she knew they were right, sighing she sat back down, and closed her eyes,

"5 years to stop the ultima weapon and end the dragonsong war, after that Doma and Gyr Abania have to be freed, in the midst of all that I have to prevent, certain events from happening, luckily some are done, thanks to all of you," this confused then,

"What do you mean lass," Raubahn asked,

"Primals, certain primals can't be prevented from being summoned, but others can, one is King Thordan, now that the Archbishop understands, it's a very little chance that the primal will come to existence, another is Shiva, if we can get Lady Iceheart to back down we can stop Shiva from coming to existence, there are are few others but we don't need to worry about them right now,"

The explanation she gave made sense, but at the same time it was worrying, then there was a knock on the door, "come in," and there was Louisoix, "Ah, Master Louisoix, is there something you need?" The elder elezen smiled at the priestess and nodded,

"Yes I was wondering where these two troublemakers went," the comment brought smiles on the leader faces, a look of indignation on the twin and stifled laughter from Kaia, "Kaia, have you rested yet," this question brought her out of her amusement, and into mild shock but I quickly turned into a smile,

"Yes, don't worry, Haurchefant came a got me to have time away from here and something to eat, he even said he will be back later," she said, with the faintest of redness on her cheeks, which brought smiles to everyone there, they all knew he was good for her, then she started to put everything away, confusing everyone, "you guys are right I need to relax a bit, might take the rest of the week off," the caused everyone to sigh in relief,

"Why the sudden change," Kan-E-Senna asked,

"Simple really if everyone has come here all the way from there duties then obviously I need to slow down a bit, Oh and you can't return those," the all blinked at her as she went to the window confusing them more when she changed to ninja and opened the window, she then sat on the sill and slowly tipped back, all the all heard was a "see ya," and she fell through, and though it took a while once everyone had registered what she had done they reacted, some shook their heads, other ran to the window and some laughed out loud, but they all registered one thing, unlike the Kaia from their memories, this one took the advice they gave, she allowed herself to lighten the burden and allow them to help her, this in their minds was a step forward.


	8. Family, Future and Illness

finally got this, sorry ive been away, been playing the new xpac, and to those who haven't played it yet there might be a few spoilers in the upcoming chapters.

and just to put out there now, this is sort of a 2 part chapter, and the reason why i split it in to two is cause i'm thinking of making a few side stories for each official chapter, its not an absolute decision yet but it has been a though for a while now,

so i hope u all enjoy these two chapters

thx all

* * *

-time skip – 2 months-

A knock came at her door and a clear "enter," responded to it all while the owner was still doing her work,

"Kaia, you've been in here all day, don't you think you should get out, stretch your legs a bit," looking up Kaia saw Thancred and when she registered what he had said she was shocked, she hadn't meant to stay in the office all day, sighing she put her quill down and when she went to stretch a bit she knew she really had been working for a very long time, gently rubbing her eyes she took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and sat back, before looking to her brother in all but blood,

"My apologies, I hadn't meant to spend this long working, I was actually putting a few potential situation we could be in and lost track of time," at her explanation Thancred smiled and shook his head,

"What situations?" He asked while moving to sit

"Well points in time I like to call turning points, one was Bahamut, and I've been working with Mother Hydaelyn to stabilise the current Aetheric flow, and luckily it's stabilising, how ever we might have a problem," and this Thancred tensed up, "So I would like your opinion on this," at this he looked wide eyed, and just out right shocked,

"I'll be glad to give you my assistance but am o the right person, won't Y'shotola or Urianger be better," at this Kaia shook her head,

"Not in this endeavour," Thancred looked at her straight in the eye for a moment, before smiling

"Then I will do me best to assist," she nodded in thanks and Kaia started to explain the situation at hand,

"So you see, at the moment, if we gain the crystals now we might turn things around too much, but at the same time the Black Wolf need to be stopped before anything else can carry on,"

Thancred sat there and admitted to himself, she was right, this only possibility is to stop him before hand saving everything 5 years earlier is much harder than expected, not everything functions the same as before,

"Then how bout this, we slow down in getting the crystals instead as soon as possible, how bout once a month or two, before while we do that bolster everything, get new recruits, new weapons, manage the defences maybe even get Ishgard, back into the alliance, that way by the time 4-5 years are up we will be ready," at this Kaia went quiet in awe before quickly contemplating what she was suggested, and she agreed it had merit, she way she could properly establish herself in the ranks, looking up

"This is just the suggestion I needed, we currently have 2 of the 6 elements so what we will do is that every 4-6 months we will claim a crystal back, in between this, we will assist in getting stronger and more adaptive in our work," she said, before yawning a bit, "sorry, exhaustion seems to catching up," Thancred chuckled as he got up, he then went to the corridor and shouted down it, Kaia she she heard him call for Haurchefant but she was already dozing off.

When she awoke the next day she felt refreshed but felt like something was wrong, like she forgot something really important, but after thinking for a few minutes she realised that's she couldn't figure out what it was and just shrugged, so instead she got up and started to get ready, wanting to get a bit of training in first she changed into her Ninja gear and snuck off, when she reached a spot filled with monsters she slid in to an easy stance before shooting off, and over the time she was out she refined her skills, learning to use her tail as a balancer, and since her hair was plaited it wasn't getting in the way, after a while she changed to Dark Knight again started the training again, after going through another 2 of her other classes she decided it was a good time to take a break but as she was just about to walk away she heard a scream, switching to Ninja she quickly dashed there, and it was a small family of Viera, and although this confused her she didn't waver instead she switched to summoner and called on Titan, "defend them," was all she said before charging in, now normally she would be in trouble but she learnt a new trick, while training, and summoned another Titan to fight alongside her, and they quickly dispatched the enemy, when the last one was put down she made her way to the girls, "Are you all unharmed?" And a quiet nod cane from them, softly sighing she knelt down and gave them a soft smile, "it's fine they are all gone, but I do need to know why you are here, this place isn't safe," they looked at one another before turning to answer her, they explained that their mother is an adventurer but has been missing for a while now, and since they didn't have any money the were all kicked out of the house they lived in, at this story Kaia wasn't shocked, this happened more often than not, but if she gave them money they won't learn to fend for themselves, that's when she had the idea,

"Then how about you work for me, can you tell me any skills you may have,"

The youngest said that she was learning alchemy and was supposed to be learning to be an Arcanist as well, then second old said that she knew a bit on gathering and mining but weaving and leatherwork were her true strengths, and the oldest said that fishing, conjuring and cooking were her skill but had wanted to learn the arts of a Archer as well as carpentry,

At this Kaia was impressed, these girls have got the chance to survive but then first need the support to do so. "This is even better than I thought, so what I will do is this, I will sponsor you three, what this means is while you are learning these crafts and disciplines you will be taken care of, once you reach the level of that of an apprentice I will train you in the field to be able to defend yourselves, in return once you are old enough and skilled enough you will assist me in my work, is that okay?" Kaia could tell she had shocked the girls, and once they got their bearings they all nodded and smiled at her,

"Great, my name is Kaia Raine, but just call me Kaia,"

"Umm, I'm Lana the eldest of us here, Lucy is our second oldest and Grace is the youngest," at this Kaia nodded and slowly got up,

"Any injuries?" She asked them and smiled when she got a negative, "let's get you all safe then, and perhaps a meal," this brought a smile to their faces and they started going towards the town, when they entered, the saw lots of people running around in panic then Kaia had remembered she had snuck out,

"Whoops forgot I snuck out,"

"You snuck out," grace asked with a tone of amusement,

"Yup, wanted to see how long it would take for them to notice," Kaia said with a cheeky grin, that in turn cause the girls to burst out in laughter and soon enough all for were laughing

"Oh and might I ask what is so funny, lil Kai," at this Kaia froze and turned to see Yda, tapping her foot while crossing her arms,

"Y-Yda! Hi, I'm back?" This seemed to be the wrong thing to say cause within a split sec Kaia was receiving a tongue lashing from her friend,

"Yda in fine just some training, plus I found these guys out there," at this the pugilist looked behind Kaia to see the three children,

"Their race name is Viera, I'm guessing your all Veenas," and at this question she received a nodded, "though I will admit, it's strange to find Viera away from their home tribes,

"We left the tribe with our Mom, the elders were trying to separate us so we left, Mom used to be an adventurer but I think this time she picked too big of a target," and just as Kaia was about to ask if they knew what was her target and man came dashing at them, seeing as he looked angry, Kaia and Yda simultaneously stepped in ground of the kids,

"Move out the way! Those brats owe me money!" He tried to push past but the moment he took a single step forward he had a blade to his neck. Everyone, even Yda was shocked they didn't even see her move,

"I suggest you calm down before you get hurt," she whispered harshly in his ear, before moving back to her previous position. When the saw her eyes the all took a step back. Cold, and unrelenting was what everyone saw, and in an instant what everyone thought was 'this man may not live', especially when he said

"W-what, you defending these useless brats, get out of here, they belong to me till they can pay of what their pathetic mother racked up," Then his smile turned lecherous, "and I know plenty who will pay good money to see them. Now move!" He attempted to go through her, but then he felt a gun to his head, slowly he turned and saw Kaia casually looking at her nails, before turning and smiling sweetly at him, and saying

"You know it's people like you, who tarnish the beauty to this realm, people who instead to assisting those less fortunate, use them and break them for their own benefit, let me tell you this then, these children are under my protection, if they have done something you come to me, and since I've already heard that you kicked them out of the room they lived in with their mother, you relinquished all possible control over them, so here is my suggestion, get up and walk away, and if I here that you are carrying on this pathetic business of yours," Kaia's smile turned feral and her aether started to leak out coating her body and charging her gun, "I'll put it this way, no one will recognise your corpse, understand," the man had sat there shaking it had managed to stay awake and hear her warning, he nodded carefully got up then ran, taking a deep breath she dissipated her aether and looked at the kids who hugged her waist and started to cry, kneeling down she looked at all of them with and gentle expression and went "hey, don't cry, I wouldn't let him harm you, now I have a house in Ul'Dah you can live in and learn, or you can going to a place called Kugane which across the sea, and live there, which ever you choose you are still getting the same things, as well as teachers to nurture those a skills of yours," they looked at her in awe before looking at each other and decided on Kugane it maybe far but it gave them a chance to start fresh. After hearing their choice, Kaia called on Creed and asked him to go to her clan and ask for a housekeeper and child carer, the teachers she will get next next week after they settled in. After Kaia, Yda and the kids headed back to the raising stones, where all the people there were also running around like headless chickens, well almost all kid them, to the side she saw Haurchefant sitting there calmly, and when she stepped in, he looked up at her with a smile. She smiled back before turning to the chaotic hurricane of worry happening in front of her, then she told them to cover their ears, and she guessed Haurchefant knew what she was going to do since he did so as well, then she let out the loudest whistle, causing everyone to freeze in shock, before turning angry, she rolled her eyes and looked at them as if saying, 'I had faced things a lot scarier, your glares are like puppy glares in my book' and some understood it so they either shrugged or pouted, shaking her head she went, " I don't see while you all are panicking, Haurchefant would've been able to find me as well as known if I was in trouble," in an instant they all turned to the Elzen Lord who was still sitting calmly without a single worry, when they realised it was a losing battle the simply sighed and went about their duties,

"Kaia who are these kids," the three girls were still peeking behind her, wondering who the people around them were,

"I found them out in the plains, some stuck up bastard kicked them out after their mother didn't come back from a mission, I will be looking into it- well asking someone to look into it, but til confirmed these guys will be under my protection, I will be sending them to Kugane to live and learn there, and yes I did give them a choice," Haurchefant was slightly shocked, eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief without saying it outright, shaking his head to shake of the shock he walked up to his mate and gave her a kiss on the cheek to which he earned a squeak to surprise from her and when she turned to face him he could see the redness on her cheeks spread across her face, then he leaned forward and whispered

"Do you realise what you have done my dear?" He pulled back and looked at her face to see confusion prominent then he said out loud, with a cheeky grin "go over your explanation to us in your head and think about what it means to do this, not that I'm complaining,". Kaia stood there thinking over what she said, but couldn't understood what he was talking about she just took in- 'oooooooh,' was her thoughts before it went blank, and when she looked up she saw him smirking,

"I-I-it's not like that, I just, I could leave them," she said ducking her head down to hide the red explosion on her face, "plus, their mother could still be alive," she said strongly while still red in the face, then everyone else realised what Haurchefant was saying and realised it to be true, Kaia had just unknowingly adopted three children. But what happened next caused everyone to pause.

Grace went next to Kaia and gently tugged on her dress, and said innocently, "Are you our new mama?" This caused everyone to freeze, Kaia especially, Haurchefant also looked shocked at the question and when glanced at Kaia he could see she was fighting with herself, so he took the lead and went down to their height and asked "hey little ones," and the girls looked at him with big green eyes, and "do you all want her to be your mama?" The girls looked at each other before shyly nodding, "Can I ask why?"

This time the eldest, Lana, to the lead,

"it's her eyes," this shocked them all, they were expecting something like 'cause she was kind to us,' or 'she protected us,' but not this

"My eyes?" Kaia asked in slight confusion while she kneeled beside him and the girl nodded, and they explained, Kaia was not the first to find them out in the plains, not the first to protect them either, but was she was the first to treat them like maturing children instead of kids to be babied,

"You gave us a choice, a way to become independent, a way for us to later in life stand on our own two feet, and your eyes spoke the truth," this shocked everyone there, but Kaia's expression was neutral, then she stood up and smiled, and said to them, "as much as I wish I could be a mother figure to you at the moment it's much too risky, and will put you in danger, so sorry sweetie I can't, but that doesn't mean you can't come and talk to me for advice," the girls at first were downtrodden but to their shock she explained fairly why she could take them in, and they understood that, then a voice can

"Awww, Lil sis why," turning around they saw Moenbryda, with a cheeky grin on her face, and at the same time horror was etched on Kaia's and to a smaller extent Haurchefant's they knew what the Archon was about to say and didn't like it,

"It would be a little family, You, the girls and Haurchefant there," this time embarrassment filed the faces of the both of them, and when the glanced at each and quickly looked away in shock, everyone around them, laughed lowly or chuckled but another question from the youngest caused them all but Kaia and Haurchefant to burst into hysterical laughter, repeating what she did before she toddled over to the red faced Elzen and went

"Are you our papa?" She asked again in complete innocence not knowing the damage she was doing, and the couple frozen at this, and the reason was this being called mama and papa by these three children not only shocked but also filled them with contentment, the two looked at each other in silent conversation, both knew they couldn't take them in, but that didn't mean that they wanted to reject the kids but still- they both felt a connection with these three, Haurchefant put a hand on the little girl's head and gently ruffled her hair and said in a sad tone

" I'm sorry little one, as my dear said if our enemy found out about you three, it would put you in danger," this made the kids sad, then Kaia went,

"Maybe not now, but if what we need to do is successful then maybe in the future," While she said this she looked at her mate in confirmation and silently he nodded, and in an instant they were tackled by the children, and around them were cheers from their friends and family in all but blood and while they were laughing and enjoying the moment. This feeling Kaia cherished and she knew this was one of the reasons she came back to this time, she refused to give in to the future she used to be apart of, and little did she know that this will of hers ends up her telling the truth behind the Calamities, years later,

-Few days later-

The kids had been sent to Kugane and after that Kaia set up a minor connection between her home there and in Ul'Dah, this way the could still visit, and just as she promised she got teachers for all of them to advance their chosen skills further.

Kaia however was on edge, there was something important she forgot, and she knew if she didn't remember, this could cause damage, whether it will be actual physical damage or a major setback in their plans she didn't know, but something bad could very well happened, however she couldn't go any deeper into her thoughts when a knock came at her office door, pushing her worries to the side she went "come in", and there was all of the scions there looking at her in disbelief, blinking she sat back and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Err, something wrong?" They all just sighed, then Alphinaud spoke up, "Kaia, you haven't taken a break for the past 6 hours…..again," at this her eyes widened and she looked down and the work she was supposed to be doing was nowhere near complete, sighing she put the quill down and leaned back into the chair, "Great…6 hours and I did nothing productive," she said while rubbing the bridge of her nose, "My apologies, I've been having a…bad feeling as of late and I'm afraid it's kept me distracted," this confused them all. The Papalymo asked

"What sort of bad feeling," she sighed again,

"You know that feeling when you forget something really important, and I mean, it could affect the people around you important," at this some nodded, "that's the feeling, I have forgotten something extremely important, but for the life of me I can't remember," all of them could see she was getting stressed from this, they would of found ways to distract her but they all knew that would be pointless, the only thing is to help her try to remember, but where to start,

"Hmmm, was it an event that's supposed to happen," Minfilla asked, Kaia looked up when she heard the question

"May-be, hmmm, what event could be happening soon?" Kai said out loud,

"Perhaps it was something that happened while you were still in the East," Y'shotola said, at this Kaia's eyes went wide and rushed to get a journal out from her drawer, flicking through the pages she and stopped abruptly on a page before swearing,

"Oh no, no no no no, damn it I can't believe I forgot, I have to start making plans," and the Au Ra started rushing around, grabbing various pieces of parchment and scribbling things down, the others looked at her in shock, seeing her worried was normal but outright, panic that was new, needless to say they had to calm her down, but unfortunately the person who could do so quicker was in Ishgard dealing with family matters, so Thancred stepped up to the task

"Kai- Kaia stop!" He shouted, which caused the young woman to stop suddenly and look up,

"What's going on?" Everyone saw she was struggling to explain but then she simply sighed and looked at them,

"The final new moon of my 19th summer is coming up," she said then sat back and closed her eyes, "You all know that within a race most of the time there are two forms of it, like with the Miqo'te there's the Seekers of the Sun and Keepers of the Moon or with the Elezen there are the Wildwood and Duskwight clans." At this everyone nodded, "well Au Ra are the same I'm as I said before am a Raen and we are known for our bone white scales, horns and tails, then there are the Xaelas, they are known for the obsidian black scales horns and tails, and like most races there is a difference in lifestyle, where Raen's are inherently peaceful, the Xaela thrive on the battlefield, which come to my problem," this explanation was informative for all there, it sparked the researcher within all of them since Au Ra weren't native to Eorzea, but what could be the problem, "it is said that's Raen were created by the sun god and that the Xaelas were made by the moon goddess but where I was brought up it was the moon goddess we payed tribute to, and it this that effects me, when any in our tribe are to reach their 20th summer a moon cycle before the get a power boost, now think of this, I'm powerful now, what do you think will happen the the new moon prior to my 20th ," and this made everyone pale, now they now what will happen,

"Anything we do to help," Yda asked, Kaia started to shake her head but then thought, maybe there was a way, normally it was now a bonding ceremony it was why most couple in their clan was married at 20, a stabilising method,

"There's only two ways one I can't do because it requires a special item and although there is a possibility that's my mother could have one on standby ,I very much doubt it, then another is that I go to the Carteneau flats and let my aether run wild and let it settle naturally," Kaia was exhausted as well as scolding herself internally. Everyone else however realised how dangerous this could be and were starting to worry, also could this hurt her they all looked up to see the exhaustion in her eyes, this has not only bugged her for so long but now that she realises the situation she can't do anything, then Yda said,

"Kaia could Lord Haurchefant help you in some way," and at this everyone was shocked but also contemplated the possibility, after all it had been known that mates could help each other with power boost so this idea was worth thinking about, so when everyone looked at Kaia they were all shocked to see her face so red, this reaction confused them til Y'shotola asked,

"Kaia? Something wrong," this question snapped the Word out of her stupor, the scions watched in amusement as she tried to compose herself,

"That's…." she started, "not going to happen for a while Yda," amusement turned in to confusion among the people there, seeing this she carried on, "assisting in power surges may be common here in Eorzea but for us in the East it's equivalent to…engagement and although he is my bond mate and is courting me, being engaged is more intimate and high chance I would be exceedingly weak and him over protective," as Kaia said this she went bright red again and once the information had sunk in so did the others, and they all went red and to Kaia's amusement started stuttering out apologies and muttering under their breaths berating themselves,

"It would seem that it would be wise for us to learn so of the Au Ra culture and their ways to prevent this happening again," Urianger said and at this everyone agreed, causing a smile to erupt of Kaia's face,

-time skip 4 months-

Everyone had gathered up in the solar, and was discussing the next move, having two out of the 6 crystals out there and her theory of how to regain them she knew in her old world being true, Kaia suggested the plan her and Thancred came up with everyone agreed slowing down would be better, so this time is getting the crystal of lightning from the sylphs, her team currently consisted of her mate Haurchefant, a Xeala called Kai, who stated that to stop confusion she should be called Yin, a Miqo'te by the name of Lior but they later found out that the name he had been back born with was Leon and an Elzen by the name of Siegfried, and these five were a scary bunch, after regaining their memories Sieg and Lior rounded on the Elzen lord and demanded to know his intentions with her and after a night they had accepted but still threatened to kill him if he hurt Kaia, after that they got along like they were buddies, both Au Ra thought it was ridiculous but left them to it

"So lightning is next," Minfilla asked out loud

"That us correct, last time it was gifted to me from the leader… after they had been chased into a dungeon by garleans ," Kaia said while rubbing her head, still stave off a headache, this had been happening for a month now but it seemed to be getting worse

"Kaia? Something wrong?" Y'shotola asked with a worried tone, and Kaia shook her head in the negative, "no I'm fine just a minor headache,"

Then she heard Lior groan, and when she turned to him and asked a silent question,

"I'm dreading the ones coming after, Earth from Titan, ice from the stone vigil and wind from that mad lady," with a smile Kaia shook her head and turned back to the others to explain

"These three were a pain to get last time, Earth is with the Kobolds and similar to Ifrit they use it to summon Titan, now Titan isn't difficult to fight, but it has the annoying habit of throwing of the cliff you fight it on, ice is in the stone vigil being held by – to no surprise – an ice dragon," she sighed once more before straightening "to be exact the ice dragon Isgebind, the attacks are obvious but a pain to manoeuvre round," she explained

"That's true, that dragon was a pain to deal with last time," Lior said with Siegfried nodding in agreement, before they sighed as well

"You guys really don't want to fight it huh?" Thancred said with a smirk which in turn led the trio to glare at him,

"Hush child," Kaia went causing him to splutter and everyone else to laugh, when it had died down Haurchefant went,

"Wind is with Garuda you said,"

"Aye, That insane primal," and the adventures shivered "by the twelve she's insane," Kaia said as she shook her head

"Um, Kaia was Garuda really that bad," Yin asked in a slightly more timid fashion

"Hmm, not so much bad but, more of a nuisance, you see Garuda has the power over wind itself, suffice it to say she is really good at sending down tornadoes and wind aspect feather to shreds us to pieces, however she is rather easy to deal with," she said thoughtfully before shrugging, She was right though, compared to Titan who could throw you off of the very cliff you were fighting him on if u stood for a second to long, Garuda is very easy to deal with, sighing silently Kaia listened to what the others were debating about but couldn't help but start daydreaming, she could feel all of the aether around her and it was giving her a sense of comfort so closing her eyes she relaxed and after a free moments of being silent everyone in the room, turned to her ,but it was someone tapped her forehead, that lead to opening her eyes she saw everyone looking at her, still a bit sleepy due to her lack of sleep while finishing of some detail with the island sale with Hein, "what?" She asked and without her realising she painted a rather shocking picture. Though she was leaning on the arm of the sofa she was using, her posture and expression, radiated pure bliss, the same expression one would wear after a comfortable bath, "guys? You all look dazed" She asked as she straightened up slightly and tilted her head,

"Sleepy Kaia?" Merlwyb asked with a smirk,

"Hmm? A bit, but it's also comfortable here, the aether is so calm and warm hard not to fall asleep ," she said relaxing further, her saying this started some alarm bells in everyone's head, sure Kaia was starting to open up to them but this was too drastic of a change, but before anyone could blink Haru was there with her hand on her forehead, which she quickly wrenched away as if she was being burned,

"Not good, Yin go to the infirmary and get the blue and red bottles labeled temperature settler," and the Xeala ran, 10 seconds later she was back with a bag that seemed to be a standard first aid bag but she with a few more of the bottles she requested, she took one and held it up to Kaia's lips but the girl wasn't drinking that well, turning to Haurchefant she asked, "Can you give her this while I get the necessary things," he nodded and shifted the priestess in his lap and slowly gave her the bottle,

"Haru what's going on," Alisaie asked worried while the others nodded,

"The stupid mistress has overworked herself and managed to catch a slight cold, the problem is that when she gets sick this happens, her personality takes a complete 180 and where she was admirable and more reliable she becomes downright adorable and well rather alluring? so much so that the only people capable of helping her recover were her immediate family and me, everyone else ended up like that," she said pointing at the guard who just came over but she didn't make it past the door when he looked at Kaia and passed out cold from what looked to be a nosebleed,

"And we aren't effected because….?" Moenbryda asked

"Cause you all see her as family, those that see her or are her family somehow aren't affected," she explained, then all of a sudden Haurchefant let out a yelp and everyone turned red at what they saw, Kaia seemed to have latched on to her mate and was refusing to let go, Haru just sighed and went to get a sleeping draught, handing the bottle to the elzen who feed it to her then she went limp and released him,

"How long will she be like this," Minfilla asked, slightly worried about her friend, but Haru's smile eased some of it,

"Oh don't worry, this is a simple cold, caused by exhaustion, a few days of rest and good food will set her to rights," then she looked away, before carrying on, "it's just uhhh….well, during this time she becomes really affectionate, so uhh, don't be too surprised if she suddenly just smiles out of nowhere, oh and if you see sparkles and flowers or a somewhat cute background when she does smiles, don't be alarmed for some weird reason it just happens,"

* * *

so...what did u think please review i would love to read your thoughts, but please no flamers, any will be blocked no matter what


	9. Memories, Souls and Inheritance

well here's part 2 enjoy

* * *

And for the next few day that's exactly what happened, Kaia was not only constantly smiling and being affectionate, she also had this really cute aura surround her whenever she did, and more than once did she make a few of the scions, those outside the main circle, faint from nosebleeds, to put bluntly Thancred, Moenbryda and Yda alongside Lior and Siegfried were having fun poking the fainted while Y'shotola, Urianger, Papalymo and Louisoix were trying to figure out how it was happening, everyone else was wondering if they were sent to another world.

When she had recovered she apologised for the mess she had caused and set about explain why it happened to her, she stated it was the way her aether worked, due to the fact of having too large reserves, she has to keep a check on how it affects her surroundings, when she gets sick her control weakens and as a consequence starts to warp the perception of those around her based of her mood, if she is sick but relaxed, and 'cute' aura surrounds her however if she is tense a rather 'scary' aura surrounds her to ward off enemies that maybe close.

This intrigued the scholars even more, and too her horror wanted to know if there were any other auras that she projected while sick, of course at the sight of their gleaming eyes she legged it, causing laughter to break out.

Few days after that Kaia was seen in deep thought many times but whenever asked she just shook her head and smiled saying nothing was wrong, until, the admiral said out-loud, "ok Kaia, enough is enough, what the hell is going on," this brought the crystal's chosen out of another thought,

"Huh?, oh it's nothing, I assu-" Kaia trailed off while she looked at everyone there, the sighed and the sight of their frowns, " ok ok, I've been looking into a few things but it doesn't affect us until we beat, Niddhog, to put bluntly after we stop the war in Ishgard, I will need to leave for one month", and this everyone froze, then Alphinaud broke the silence, "What! Why? Where?!"

"Alphinaud calm down, it's nothing bad, I just have to go deal with somethings," the look in her eyes spoke volume,

"I'm guessing no one can follow?" Estinien asked and at the nod they started to feel dread again,

"Oh for the love of, I have to go empty my excess aether reserves, I do so every 5 years do I don't become corrupted, by the twelve you guys are worry warts, aether is made up of the elements you all know but mine it is also skewed towards light and water due to the blessing of the water crystal I got when I first became a warrior of light and light due to my status as priestess, and with the size I have I need to empty out around about 75-80% of my aether so I won't mutate, believe me you would never want to see a living being get mutated by aether, it's terrifying," this caused everyone to look at her in shock, she seemed tired, then they realised that she kept it from them to reduce the worry, once that thought crossed their mind the gloomy atmosphere worsened, Kaia just sat there in disbelief and shook her head before changing to Astrologian put down an Earthly star, suddenly everyone was watching the glowing orb in amazement and wonder even the Ishgardians who have seen this from time to time looked at the orb, is awe, and when it exploded show the constellations on the room wall everyone was looking round to see as much as possible,

"Now are you all calm, look I do this cause what I remember in the previous world, it's an ingrained habit, it more along the lines of keeping myself stable mentally then it is keeping myself alive,"

This made everyone pause, they forgot that, this Kaia her mind and soul are now from another time and place,

"Sorry Kaia," Minfilla said cause the Au Ra to smile, but just before she could say anything, Elidibus came,

"We need to talk," this caused Kaia eyes to narrow, getting up she walked to him,

"I'll be right back," she said and they walked through,

In the Ascien world plane –

The moment she stepped through, she was surrounded by the Asciens, so as a form of safety she switched to what she dubbed her priestess form,

"This is quite the gathering, what do you all want," she could feel the glares coming at her, but before anyone could do anything one very familiar Ascien came towards her,

"Priestess of the light, welcome," he bowed to her but she knew it was just for appearances still she had to comply,

Emet-Selch, Thank you for the invitation, please call me Kaia," and she curtsied in response, which started up chatter around them but before anyone else could say anything, Elidibus came through,

"Kaia, mine apologies, but this discussion could not be held off for much longer," this put Kaia on edge, she knew what they were going to ask her about. Her memories. More accurately her memories of them and their true nature, sighing she knew she couldn't get out of this, not since she gained them back,

"By any chance are you asking if I remember,"this question caused silence to cover the area, Kaia closed her eyes and a soft smile appeared, "that is what you were asking am I right, my memories of before the shatter, before one became one and thirteen reflections," all there were shocked, and speechless, someone knew who they were, this started a dominos effect, in an instant some broke down in tears while other just stood in shock, Emet and Elidibus were shocked but tears were also streaming down their faces,

"How,"a voice came from the side, turning to see an injured Lahabrea, "how can yo-," but as he said he tipped forward and Kaia being the person she is rushed forward, and caught him, their grief their exhaustion their sadness and their longing she felt them, she knew they wanted their home back, but the way they are going about it is wrong, too many would be sacrificed and they didn't know this would affect Zodiark and Hydaelyn in the worst way possible, but as they are now a conversation would be useless, so she used a small amount of aether on her throat to amplify her voice and started to hum a song, long forgotten to time, and slowly silence descended on everyone, wailing cries turned in to quiet sniffles and shock turned in quiet acceptance, and while Elidibus and Emet, looked like they had been sucker punched in the gut, Lahabrea was quietly resting

"Zodiark was created to ensure the peace in the world was kept, he was the safety blanket we had when we had nightmares, but fear instead of being conquered was smothered and transformed into a new type of fear, unlike those who summoned Zodiark out of hope of everlasting peace, Hydaelyn's summon was tainted, those that summoned wished for peace as well, but there was a small group that infiltrated the ritual and added fear to the mix, turning her from what she should have been which was Father's partner, his equal, into his shackles, the creation of Mother Hydaelyn was to give thanks to Father Zodiark, for protecting us and our world, but that wish was scrambled by an unknown force, turning our gift to a curse," Kaia said which then turned into a snarl at the end, which soon turned to a longing expression they were all used to seeing, "those that summoned Hydaelyn never wanted her to put Zodiark into the proverbial timeout but..." she sighed at the memory of what happened,

"I have two conditions I have to follow when I asked to comeback, a price; one is prevent any calamities from happening, tragedies are one thing but calamities cannot happen, it's too dangerous, my other condition is to rejoin of the reflections, make the world whole again," this caused everyone to stop and stare,

"Wait your saying Hydaelyn asked you to make the world whole, how?! why?!" Emet asked in hysterics. At this Kaia flinched and in a heaved sigh she opened the back of her dress and what they all saw shocked them, many of then staggered of the ground, some she could hear were trying not to be sick,

"Kaia what have you done," Elidibus said in shock,

As he stared at her back, fourteen circles, one bigger then the rest, seven of which were connected to the bigger one in the centre and one which was dead, the others all verified levels of connection to the centre, all the Asciens knew what they were seeing, a literal status of the reflections' connection to the source,

"This is my duty, the recovery of the true world, with as many survivors as possible," the Asciens knew at that moment that Kaia would be a formidable opponent if the did things they way they have been doing,

"Kaia? Who are you really?" Elidibus ask wearily, and his apprehension only worsened why she gave a knowing smile,

"That depends on you all, I could be your worst nightmare or your greatest friend," looking back down at Lahabrea who was asleep in her lap she raised her hand and gently started to remove the dizziness he was feeling, and light shining from her was so soothing that all there relaxing, so when an orb appeared they were shocked,

 _Blessings to you all, children of Zodiark, do not fret I can only enter here if my chosen is here,_

The orb seemed to turn towards Kaia

 _My child, those that are yours are panicking, there has been constant prayers to your safety,_

A small chuckle escaped from Kaia, "I see, if you don't mind it Mother can you please tell them that I'm fine and will be back soon"

 _Of course dear one, blessing to you_

And the orb vanished, just as Kaia finished healing Lahabrea, the man slowly got up and when he saw her he started to cry and flung his arms round her,

"Sister!" Was all that was left his lips as he cling to her,

"Lahabrea, how much do you remember," the man stiffened, indicating that he knew everything that had happened, then he started to shake

"I hurt you and him, I hurt you, both so badly," he started to pushing himself away from Kaia but didn't go anywhere as Kaia was still holding on to him,

"It wasn't your fault, time and corruption has worn you down and eaten away at your mind, you were always a sensitive one, now calm yourself," slowly the shakes subsided, and from behind her Emet came, first he checked on Lahabrea letting out a sigh when he saw he was himself then looked at Kaia, instinctively he knew from somewhere but he couldn't recall- 'wait why can't I remember," he thought then looked down and saw a sad smile in her face, and it clicked, though the Asciens remembered, there was some they had forgotten, but Kaia, had regained more if not all of the her memories, that's meant she knew them,

"Stop thinking too hard Emet, was always a bad habit of yours," Kaia said sadly,

"Why can't I remember your name, I know you but your name, it's -it's gone," the man had a look of frustration and confusion on his face, that Kaia couldn't help but smile at, the. Is said

"That's…no surprise, when the world shattered to ensure that there was a connection between the pieces everything I was sacrificed, for eons I've been drifting in the aether, wasn't until now was I able to be reborn, but my name and the majority of any memories of me are still lost, and most likely will be lost forever, only I know but I can't speak of it," this flicked a switch in everyone's minds and they all remembered her and slowly moved towards her, "looks like you all remember," then Igeyorhm said softly,

"I remember, that day, those people they…..they tried to….. it was too much for the women to keep in and she broken down," Emmerololth came behind to comfort her but never stopped looking at Kaia, "many of us have tried to kill you, heck some of us have but your gift," Closing her eyes, Kaia started to explain her existence and why only now she is being remembered, she stated that so far only a sliver of her power has left the void that she was trapped, decades at a time and tis only now it has become whole but still took another century to find a suitable body to be born in, and due to the existence of them she had to be born as a light based entity to help with the balance, that if they want the world back they can't cause calamities,

"Why?! So far it's the fastest way," said Emet-Selch Which caused Kaia to turn and glare at him quickly, in which he backed away

"And that's exactly why, though it isn't your fault you forgot, by inducing calamities as catalysts your creating a world unable to hold life, the would be too much aether saturated into the star itself that creatures would run rampant due to mutations, we would be repeating everything all over again," this caused him to flinch, it was obvious that he hadn't thought about that scenario and the fact he had to be told made him shake his head in disappointment of himself,

"I've seen it a reflection covered in light, and at first glance one would think it's beautiful but the truth it's hideous, so much light that even then night sky is gone, creatures of all shapes and sizes warped into being that do nothing but consume the untainted, to the point the very definition of light is not a form of balance but of evil," Kaia looked down shaking slightly at the memories at the horror she remembered, but soon she snapped out of her trance when she felt Elidibus put a hand on her shoulder, and though they wore masks she could tell that they were worried, but now she had to decide, should their memories return or wait till later,

"What will happen now," Emet-Selch asked, Kaia was shocked to hear that question,

" events must come to pass but our job is to keep the people themselves alive especially those that are vital players, in other words your family Emet must survive but can't conquer. Galamald, Eorzea, Doma, and Gyr Abania must exist as four separate pieces, this is vital," this caused everyone to look at her in shock once again, raising her hand and orb came to existence this was a grey orb it that split and went to each of them and fused itself within, she couldn't given them all their memories not yet, like the others it would be dangerous but vital ones she could give them with minimal damage, and the reactions were instantaneous several of them collapsed to their knees, Emet-Selch, Elidibus and Lahabrea looked sick, and the rest looked like they were told their home will never come into existence,

"How can you stand to be round us?" Mitron said quietly "we hurt you!killed you! tortured you! How can you sit there and act as if nothing happened?!" A wave of grief spread across them, their fellow Ascien was right, how could she be okay with being close to them after all that, the sadness got deeper and deeper, and Kaia felt the one thing she had hoped never to feel again appear. Corruption. She had to stop this spiral of grief and in a flow of the moment she activated the one class she had been famous for on their world, her dancer, a single step caused a wave of light and darkness to spread across them, snapping them out of their memories,

"Look around you, that is why I can be around you," and so they did and to their horror they saw it,

"Corruption," suddenly the sound of a tambourine filled the air, Kaia was there at the centre with a fan raised high,

"Being sad, feeling grief, being ashamed and feeling embarrassed all these are normal, time wore down on all you, but now your wait is almost over, now we have important things to do and I assure you being corrupted is not one of them," and as she said that wave after wave of pure aether washed of them, removing the corruption on them and pushing it back,

"We will bring everything back, but both sides have a role to play, you all are the followers of darkness and chaos, that means all your trials are vital for the world to move forward, the scions are those bathed in light, allowing reprieve to exist and heal those you have tested, and I am here to make sure you all remember, and Lahabrea, when he remembers he will understand," and a final wave of aether eliminated the parasite from their plane,

"In this unbalanced world, we must need to work with our enemies to bring peace, so here is your job, just like how I have regained my memories, high chance those that started this whole mess are here as well, we need to find them, and capture them, I have a bad feeling that they are all corrupted beyond help, tis why this happened," at this the Asciens knew that Kaia was who they remember and they all nodded at her request/order, and each and everyone of them started feeling hope again, for they will soon regain their home, "know this though, soon enough they will learn the truth of Hydaelyn and Zodiark, I have never lied to them, but altering the stories to fit the current situation was necessary when the time come, I will need you all, our world has already made so much sacrifices, both literally and figuratively, but now the game has changed, and our opponents are one and the same," she turned and smiled at them

"Now its best I leave the others will be worried," switching back to her neutral state, she waited for Elidibus to open a portal back.

-while all this was happening-

"Kaia!" Haurchefant shouted as his mate was dragged away, confusion filled the room, why would the Asciens want Kaia, was the thought that filled everyone's mind, but the decided to keep calm, Kaia was strong, even stronger now and Hydaelyn wouldn't allow her to be harm so easily

"That's it Hydaelyn!" Thancred exclaimed "Minfilla, would we be able to ask Hydaelyn to see if she is fine," this stopped everyone's train of thought, but just before the girl could answer and orb appeared

 _My children blessings be, your souls waver in fear what is wrong_

"Mother Hydaelyn! It's Kaia. Elidibus came and took her," Y'shotola said

 _I see…I knew this might happen, do not worry she is in no danger, but I cannot tell you her secrets but know this when you find out what she is hiding do not judge her cruelly….that child has allowed herself to suffer many times even before this to ensure that the path to our goal stays clear,_

'This shocked everyone, Kaia has suffered? even more? than they know long before them? Who. Is. Kaia Ruby Raine?' the last question cause all to suffer from a headache of immense proportions and through it pictures? Names? Words? No these were scenes, but from what could it be memories? What was going on? While this was happening the didn't notice Hydaelyn leave or Kaia come back, until they felt a rush of warm aether cover them, they all looked up to see Kaia's worried face

"Are you all ok?" The priestess said and everyone could see her exhaustion, how long had she been healing them,

"Kaia?" Haurchefant spoke in slight confusion, "what just happened?" He asked aloud

"That is an excellent question, Lord Haurchefant," Papalymo said as he also picked himself up

"A headache? No it was something that caused it," Yda said while holding her head

While they were all trying to get grips of the situation Kaia had gone to get food and drinks for all of them, so when she came back so was surprised to see an air of confusion coming from all of them, allowing her aether to set the food and drinks of the tables at the side, she slowly made sure everyone was on a chair and comfortable, before speaking

"Now I don't know what might of happened, but I suggest not to force yourselves in anyway, it might do more harm than good," she said while handing out tea to everyone,

"Kaia is that you?" Alisaie asked, as she slowly looked up, this question snapped everyone out of their thoughts as they quickly looked up to see their friend, who was looking extremely worried, frowning she cast a spell to check all of their conditions before decided that they should all go bed when she saw that they were low of MP,

"Ok, all of you to bed, we will talk after you've rested, I have no idea what happened but you have either used a large amount of aether all at once or you have been in contact with something that absorbs copious amounts of the stuff, either way you al all exhausted. So bed," and with no strength to argue they all filed out one by one, even the leader had beds here just in case, once they left she slumped down is worry, and the Mother Crystal appeared

 _My child is something wrong_

"I think the impossible has happened Mother dearest,"

And Kaia started to explain the situation,

"Are they starting to remember already,"

 _From what you have said I could be true, I'm sorry I didn't know mine words could be a trigger,_

"No, don't apologise, it was not your fault but that means things might be sped up to the rate we were going before, not good,"

 _Indeed, I propose we wait and see,_

"Yes that might be for the best," pushing away that event Kaia turned to Hydaelyn with a smirk " So how you been,"

 _Child, stop, before I ground you,_

But this threat only made Kaia smirk more broadly "I can't help it, you know I've waited for so long to see you truly free,"

 _I know my child, it has been wonderful to have the mind I was wished to have, you have given all of us so much, why don't you ask for anything_

Turning to the window, Kaia opened it to let in a gentle breeze, "simple, I have all I could ask for,"

She said with a smile "plus when this is all finished my wish will be granted," and they stayed like that, enjoying the others company til "well I had best go rest as well, pleasant my dreams Mother," and the Au Ra walked out leaving the orb there, and just before she left as well 5 silhouettes came into being before disappearing,

 _Times may yet change, events may not follow, the future is once again unknown_

Then the orb disappeared leaving an empty room

-the next day-

Kaia was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for everyone, as they were all still asleep, so she decided to make the food for today, though anyone would walk in at that moment would realise she was worried about something but any physical sign of it was quickly changed when she heard someone coming in and quiet voices,

"Oh wow, this is what quite the feast, and there's a mixture of everything here," she heard Louisoix say,

"Your right grandfather but I wonder why the cook would make such a meal, not that I'm complaining but it's kinda odd," Alisaie added in, and from the kitchen she could the others voice their agreement, she she decided to surprise them, once the final dish was made she used her aether to carry them in the dining room and with apron still on she made her way to after she extinguished the fire, drying her hands on the towel she went to greet them all a good morning,

"Well look what we have here," Kaia said slyly, before her smirk changed into a warm smile, "sit down and eat you all need to replenish to your reserves," the reaction was priceless, all of them were speechless she turned back into the kitchen yo divest the apron and towel but when she went back into the dining area the were still frozen in shock, rolling her eyes she clapped her hands to snap them out of there stupor, "sit and eat," she said as she went to ask for a few things from a nearby helper, entering the dining room for the third time and an irritated look dawns on her face, before sighing, and changing to mechanist and firing a blank shot, this wakes them, they all look at her in shock,

"Kaia?" Thancred said softly, "what- why did you just fire a shot?" He asked and anyone could see he was very much confused

"Guys look at yourselves, you all look like you've been hit with a confusion based spell," and that when they realised they really did, shaking their heads they looked at the Au Ra sheepishly before sitting and starting to put food on their plates and the moment one took the first bite, a reign of silence befell on all of them,

"Kaia?" The general started "did you make this entire meal?" This cause the Raen to blink in confusion, why was he asking this, was it bad?

"Yes, why? Is it b-," but before the question could be asked a hurricane swept of the room and in a matter of seconds everyone was gorging on the food there, shocking Kaia at first but that soon turned to a look of disbelief, shaking her her she went to sit down and drink her tea, few moments later everyone was leaning of the back of their chair so more obvious than others,

"Enjoy it?" Kaia said, they turned to her in shock and disbelief

"Kaia where did you learn to cook like that," Yda asked, rolling her eye she took a sip of her tea,

"Guys you do remember, I had ran away from home the first time round right, that means if the money I had on me at the time was going to last I had buy ingredients and make food myself,"

This reason gave her a room filled with wide eyes and open mouths, causing her to chuckle lightly,

Then the mood changed,

"Kaia, yesterday, what happened, we all remember that Elidibus came and took you then we remember Hydaelyn saying your fine and we vaguely remember your return but after that nothing…what happened to us," Aymeric asked, the caused a sigh to leave her lips,

"I can't got in to big details now, but to put bluntly, all you are currently experiencing and going through something called soul completion" she said calmly this caused them all to sit up straight,

"To put bluntly when the world was spilt so where the souls of those that lived on there but the source, which is the star we are living on, held the largest fraction, of course over time we adapted but technically we are incomplete, what happened last night was a shock to me as well, I was planning to tell you after Ishgard was free but it seems time is against me,"she said while looking her tea, some managed to put together what she was saying others didn't, but before she could carry on her explanation, Moenbryda cut in

"Kaia are you saying that we are starting to regain our souls," at this the priestess nodded

"Yes and with it any memories you might have had, I fear that, that's what happened last night, but you all regained too much at once, causing your aether to lash out in protection, which is why all of you are exhausted," this explanation shook everyone to the core. Incomplete souls. Lost memories. What next an Ascien lover they forgot? By the gods their heads were hurting, but looking at Kaia they knew she was completely serious, so what about her, has she already regained her memories her soul? Is this why she knows all of this? If so that would explain a lot, why at time she would seem different then what they remember,

"Kaia, how much do you remember," Haurchefant asked, but she didn't answer immediately, instead she looked at her tea in longing and sadness, then took a deep breath and looked up

"Everything, I remember everything, and I won't lie, I sometimes wish I didn't, my current burden is heavier than I imagined, but I am won't to run from my duties," she said as her expression changed from sad to determined, but what everyone saw was something no someone else completely, in Kaia's place was a woman still and Au Ra but her hair was a silver white instead of Kaia's snow white, and the eyes were an iridescent blue and a sanguine red while Kaia's were a sea green, but there thing that made them think that they were one in the same, was the way both held themselves, proud enough to be a ruler but you already know they would scoff at the title at any mention and tell you to find someone else, there was a comforting aura that just makes you want to let your guard down, but most importantly was the air of a warrior, then and there everyone knew that both women would take on the world itself to protect those she claims as hers, and that was both reassuring and frightening.

"What did the Asciens have to ask you," Thancred asked, at this Kai looked up, and looked around, she could she varied amounts of worry coming from each of them,

"The same question you just asked, of course they too also have their memories but they will busy with something more important, so less likely of an confrontation," she said flippantly which of course caused the reaction she was expecting, which was all of them ,except Haurchefant who was analysing you, rising and complaining loudly at what had happened, then Haurchefant cut into the noise,

"Kaia, why do you sit as if your bearing a cross on your back," this stopped everything and even Kaia flinched at this, slowly she looked up at her mate and saw that although was worried, he was being serious,

"Because my dear in a way I currently am, to ensure this world survives the reflections must be join to the source, 7 times this has happened but too much damage is made as a consequence, I must need create a bridge to connect the other worlds to this one, without causing anymore calamities, if I managed to do that then the world will be stable but going about this is….." she sighed putting down her now cold cup Kaia looked exhausted, and they all saw it,

"Kaia the papers you're working on, are they all to do with this," Minfilla asked and at a nod she started explaining what she had seen,

"Her research is incredible, I thought it was just her putting down what she had remembered but she expanded to on is as well," Minfilla's enthusiasm made Kaia smile , then she felt it, a large dose of power starting to enter her vains

"Sorry, to interrupt but is the new moon today or tomorrow," Kaia asked in a hurry hopefully it was tomorrow,

"New moon? it's the present day, why does thee, Kaia!" And the Au Ra started to glow,

"Oh no!" She whispered under her breath then a portal appeared under her and she fell through

And in another Elidibus and an unknown Asciens came through though they were panting,

"Did we make it?" He asked through deep breaths

Urianger just nodded,

"Where is she?" Haurchefant stood up in panic alongside the rest of the Ishgardians and the leaders,

"Calm yourselves, we hadn't had the chance to tell you since we've all been busy but Kaia did manage to warn us before," Louisoix said before he start to the explain, what was happening to Kaia "to be fully honest we are lucky that they came in time," at the side the two Asciens were keeping an eye of Kaia via a scrying bowl they had brought along side them was Thancred and Minfilla,

"Seven hells, how much power does she have," they all heard Thancred say is shock,

"This is even beyond my calculations, Elidibus how can her body survive this," the unknown Asciens asked his fellow, but Elidibus just pointed,

"That's how, Emet, she's using an old technique to pour out as much Aether all while absorbing aether to keep her alive, at the moment her reserves won't go above or below half, which is astonishingly hard to do," then they heard a bell and through the doors Haru came rushing through, she looked panicked and was looking around fast but before they could saying anything she was out the door, leaving them confused, luckily though Alphinaud offered to go after her and check if she was looking for Kaia

"Haruka, by any chance are you looking for Kaia?" This question caused her to speed towards the Elezen boy

"Yes, do you know where she is," instead of answering he dragged her back into the dining room and pointed at the scrying bowl, slowly she walked and through she saw her master

"She's really is powerful, wait what is she-,"

The image started to show her aether wrap round her till she was a cocoon "impossible, no one has gone through this before," everyone circled round the bowl, to see what was happening, and what happened was astonishing, around her cocoon, 13 lights appeared seven of them connected but each was a different race, or gender, one was a male Miqo'te with long black hair and green eyes, he then smiled and turned into and orb, the next was an female Elezen, short green hair and yellow eyes she to smile and turned to an orb, a Roegadyn male was next to form, red eyes and brown hair, smirk was on his face when he changed, a female Lalafell appearance she jumped in happiness on the spot causing her red hair to fly around her, and even when she stoped there was still a gleam of happiness in her silver eyes when she became an orb, A Veria was next, blond hair and ice blue eyes, and a small smile and and nod and orb was in her place next was Hrothgar snow white hair and bright blue eyes no emotions was outwardly shown, but there was still an air of happiness round him and he soon followed the ours, then a male Au Ra but unlike Kaia who was a Raen he was a Xaela, and he had purple almost black hair with black eyes, and with a blood thirsty smirk he too became an orb, slowly these orbs went towards her and integrated themselves into her being, and slowly the cocoon came undone, but what what in there wasn't Kaia at least not how she went in, she was tall and slender similar to the male counterpart of her kind or an Elezen, and her hair was longer, but her sea green eyes were gone, instead, she had a single red eye and a blue eye both with a sea green ring, her scales were still a very light blue but had a pearlescent shine to them, and as she slowly got up a dress with a long train appeared on her, she turned to long at the remaining connections left, and stopped at one which light formed a Hyur man brown hair and blue eyes, he looked at her shocked but sad, and thought it seemed he was talking to her they couldn't hear. She shook her head at him and suddenly his mood changed the sadness was gone and now determination took it place, and behind him four others appeared, and they where gone, then slowly her aether began to seep off of her and the transformation retracted leaving the Kaia they knew, then she disappeared and a sound cane from behind them, and there she was, "Mistress Raine, congratulations to your inheritance," Haruka said while bowing to her, but what confused them was the fear in her voice, so the all watched in bated breath what their friend would do,

"Haru, I'm pretty sure I told you to drop all formalities and call me Kaia, geez," and by Haruka's reaction she expected something different,

"How?!" Was all Haru said and a smirk was given to her at a reply,

"I'm disappointed, did you really think I would let my personality be changed by spectres of my past," Kaia said with the well know confidence, "well I say, Hell No, this is my life they had their turn now is mine, no one is taking over me Thank you very much," this caused Haru to fling their arms round her and cry in happiness into their shoulder, Kaia's reaction was a look of shock at first but soon turned into one of affection, then she looked up, and her smirk was back, and when a single brow was raised she asked,

"So, How was the show," which snapped everyone back into reality, and they all glared at her but she paid no heed to those attempting to burn her with their will alone, instead she turned to the Asciens still there and smiled brightly, "Elidibus, Emet-Selch, Thank you both," this shocked them but they soon gathered themselves, bowed and warped out, after calming down her childhood friend she at down and started to eat, and although she was polite about it, everyone could tell she was hungry,

"Kaia, care to tell us what that was," Merlwyb asked with a curious look, Kaia looked up, swallowed then took a breath,

"Put simply Admiral, that was me reaching my majority, see now within the eyes of my people I am an adult, but what happened to me has one happened a few times within our kind and each and every time it almost certainly lead to times that were hard for the people overall," stopping her explanation she took and long sip from her cup and relaxed, looking up she once again saw worry, so she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "by the gods people I'm fine, bloody hells, do you think so little of my abilities" she huffed before carrying on, "anyway, that was an occurrence called reflection, and to put in the most basic of terms, when an Au Ra's aether, reaches a certain level of power, the whispers of the should past will, com to it, mine is however is different and it is mostly due to my title, now I've said before, my memories are more or less 100% back, however that doesn't mean my soul is, as I am now, I am still incomplete and what you saw was the shards of my soul, but let me make this clear now, I do not wish not have those shards back by force, it one thing if the come to me after the death of their current vessel, but under no circumstances am I actively seeking them out, they are people and they do have their own lives," at this they smiled 'yep this was their Kaia', was the thougt going through all of them, and they all carried on eating in silence til, Y'shotola broke the quiet musings and asked

"So, what about that form you took," Kaia looked up confused and tilted her head to the side in confusion,

"Form, what form" the Au Ra asked which caused all to pause and look at her strangely then Alisaie looked at her twin

"Alphinaund, can you draw what she looked like" and the boy nodded, bringing out a sketch pad and charcoal and soon enough they had a picture of her when she had transformed, Kaia had a smile when she saw but then froze and unknowingly tears went down her cheeks, but her mind was fuzzy, and though she felt someone shaking her ,trying to snap her out of it, she couldn't hear then, darkness consumed her sight, leaving the group panicked and confused at what had happened

* * *

and pt 2 is done,

again, please review and look forward to the next chapter...whenever i get it done

cya


	10. Rememberance of Past and A Wolf Attacks

And here is chapter 9 peoples, nowl before it starts i would like to give a big thanks to those on animo that voted in my poll, thank you so much you helped me alot now without futher ado

enjoy

* * *

A week later-'Unconscious again', everyone seemed to think, was her power to much for her, or was it something else, but no matter what questions that needed to be answered they came up empty cause the way be who could answer was currently out of commission,

Everyone sighed in worry, till a portal opened up, asked Elidibus

"Still, asleep I'm guessing," and the simultaneous nod he got answered everything, then silence once again reigned the room, and after a while Haurchefant got up with a frown on his face and picked up Alphinaud's drawing of the version they saw of Kaia while she was coming to her inheritance, before saying,

"I know we have all asked the question, but I don't think our Ascien friend has been," this shocked everyone as he went to Elidibus and handed over the picture, "Do you know who the version of her is?" Taking the paper the Ascien looked and the best image before quickly looking up, and getting up,

"Your saying this is the version of her you all saw," he asked, and at their nods he opened a portal stuck both his hands in and proceeded to drag to other Asciens out, and of course due the the rough treatment the started to shout at him making the imaging seen rather domestic, that til he showed them the picture and the effect was instantaneous, one broke down in tears and the other rigid in shock,

"Lahabrea calm yourself," said Elidibus to the one breaking down but that seemed to be the wrong thing said,

"How can I?! She's once again going through that and we can't stop it," he shouted while tears streamed down his face, this made everyone round him weary 'that?' 'Again?'

"Might I ask what you mean?" Haurchefant asked in a tone that deemed no half or vague answers,

"We can not say everything it's not our place, but Kaia being a priestess has what the majority of people in the world has lost," this seemed to click in with everyone, it was Thancred who spoke up next

"You mean her memories?" This shocked the three disciples of the darkness "she told us slivers of what she is and her job in this world, but nothing big," then Minfilla ran out of the room and in a few minutes came back with her hands full,

"I really hope she doesn't mind me getting these, before her inheritance she was talking about creating a bridge between the world the used to be apart of this one," this caused everyone to look at her in shock then Louisoix said,

" is that her research?" And at her nod everyone circled the desk there, and slowly the started to read

"This is her burden?" Aymeric asked in a shocked whisper, he quickly turned to the Asciens when he heard one of them curse,

"Burden, ha, a burden could be shared no once a -bloody- gain she is shackling herself, why can't she eve ask for help damnit," Emet-Selch struck the table with his fist," and a tense silence filled the room, til, "wait, what pages are you reading," Alisaie asked while holding a paper herself, after answering her a giant smile filled her face, on this page here she's classified those very pages null and void, this is good right?"

The relief they felt when the Asciens nodded was surreal, then the felt it a surge of aether concentrated in one point of the building, the all moved quickly towards it and but stopped when the sure smoke coming out of Kaia's room Haurchefant wanted to run in but was struggling against everyone holding him back, then they heard coughing, and from the smoke came Kaia but she was hurt

"That sonava mutilated pieces of chocobo crap," they could hear her say while of course some where worried they could see burn marks on her skin and cuts littering her body,

"Kaia!" She looked up and all the saw was panic in her eyes before she abruptly put up a shield around them then she was knocked back in the wall, the attack on her made cracks into the brick, then they heard it

"Lil priestess~ come and play~" the tone sent shivers down all their spines, and from the smoke a figure wearing plain red robes with a hood came through, "Ah~ there you are," the look of Kaia's face was shocking, pure hatred,

"Oh go suck yourself, you upstart," her language shocked them all but they could see that her words had effect,

" A lady shouldn't talk like that," he said but she just flipped him off , this action caused him of lunge at her and in a flash she had her legs round his neck and using momentum she proceeded to flip and crush his head into the floor or she would have had he not escaped her,

"Now Milady we just want you safe, these beings are not fit to be in your presence,"

"Nooooo, you want to use me a a catalyst to once again force Mother Hydaelyn to shackle Father Zodiark, that's what you want, and as her avatar. I ! And go to hell you corrupt ass!" She opened a portal behind him and kicked him into it," after a few moments she fell to her knees in exhaustion and the shield went down, first one to run to her was her mate,

"Kaia!" He said as he lifted her up

"Ow, Damn it he got away," she said "Elidibus get your ass here I have round about five minutes before I'm out again and I would rather stabilise in peace," the Ascien was shocked at the rather demanding tone she had but didn't question it, when he reached her a tap was felt on his forehead and in an instant he knew what she wanted, "ready?" The put their palms together and in another language started to chant

 **~ Elementals we beseech thee, as an avatar of Light/Darkness, sanctify this land so that the corruption cannot enter, let this home be holy~**

 **~Sanctuary!~**

A wave of aether sprung out and filled the building everyone felt a change, it felt cleaner, and more comfortable, what had they done, but before any questions were asked both of them collapsed, Lahabrea managed to catch his brother while Haurchefant caught Kaia,

"I'll put her in…" The Elezen started before looking into her room and wincing, "I think she needs some new furniture, for now I place her in my room," when he said that they all peeked in and saw the damage done and understood why he said that, her room was completely destroyed, meanwhile the Asciens took Elidibus back to their plains for him to rest,

"Elder Seedseer are you quite alright," Raubahn asked, when they heard this they all turned to seen the Padjal trying to get her bearings,

"Yes, I'm alright, just the strength of that spell left me winded slightly, I don't know what they did, but they had definitely asked the elementals for assistance," the others nodded along, before all heading back to the solar to discuss what had just happened in more comfortable settings

-with Haurchefant-

He was in a weird situation, due to the severity of the situation he didn't notice but now he realised that Kaia's fight did more than just injure her body, her clothes as well had been damaged which made them even shorter than it already was, luckily Haruka had come in a said she would go and get clothes for her to change in to but in the mean time he had to stay with her and tend to her wounds, making his self control slowly but surly dwindle, when her childhood friend came back he had to fight himself not to rush out of the room, but once he was, he couldn't help but lean on the wall asking for strength from the gods under his breath, then from down the hall he heard

"My friend, how is- are you blushing?" Aymeric asked with a smirk while coming up the door, which turned to low chuckles when Haurchefant replied with a huff while he tried to fight off the apparent redness in his cheeks,

"Kaia is fine, Lord Commander, and I'm just a little bit warm the adrenaline of the situation has finally worn off after all,"

This snapped Aymeric out of any teasing mood he had and in his place was a serious leader,

"Yes, what has happened is terrifying but now we at least know what one of the enemies look like," at this comment Haurchefant nodded, he was right about that. Corruption and the corrupted people trying to get to Kaia it was these people that cause the world that Kaia came from to die and shatter "but I have to say, I never knew Kaia could speak such vulgar words and so easily," Haurchefant looked at his friend in shock,

"You are kidding right?" This caused a look of confusion to appear of Aymeric's face, as if he had missed something, which in turn caused Haurchefant to break out into chuckles, " she must of held her self back in the melee then, her language in battle and out of it is the opposite of each other, out of battle she is controlled and proper but in battle I dare say she can make a Lominsian Pirate blush," Aymeric looked at his in shock, and no small measure of disbelief, which Haurchefant to feel even more amusement,

"Oh, why is Ser Aymeric in shock," he looked up to see Raubahn, coming down,

"Kaia's lack of decorum when fighting," the Flame General looked and the mate of his friend and then to the Lord Commander,

"He didn't know?" He simply said, "when she was fighting against Ilberd and then against me she would constantly say things like that, of course against Ilberd they where actually to him trying to rile him up and it worked flawlessly might I add, but her rather…unique language in battle is amusing," at this Haurchefant smirked and looked at Aymeric, before asking

"I'm sure Estinien would of heard it as well maybe even Young Master Alphinaud,"

"Heard what?" And to their shock Estinien Alphinaud and Alisaie were there,

"Kaia's language in battle," at this Alphinaud staggered back before looking around trying to avoid eye contact with anyone while Estinien just smirked, but before either could say anything Alisaie jumped in and asked

" What about it?" The female twin looked at everyone in confusion what was strange about her language in battle, "personally I'm more intrigued about her skill, she was injured not wearing proper clothing armour and she moved more swiftly than a professional monk or ninja, she was truly wasting no time and was going in for the kill," when the young Elezen said this they realised she was right, if that move had connected properly, they all shivered at the image their heads gave, "but kinda make you wonder, does it mean that all her other fights she played around in," this stopped all train of thoughts till Haurchefant broke out in to laughter,

"Play? Kaia? The only time Kaia has played in battle is mock ones, but it's the level of respect she has for her opponent, against primal, she respects their power but despises them cause they are too simplistic, I remember her say that out of all the primals she has fought only a handful were truly respected by her, Ramuh and Ravana are the two I remember off the top of my head" This was surprisingly informative, respect towards her opponent,

"Wait does that mean she didn't respect him," Alphinaud asked, and when Haurchefant nodded they were shocked,

"She not only didn't respect him but she loathed him, I've seen her act like that only once and that was when a man travelling to Ishgard attempted to pressure a young lady in front of her, she walked up to him and quite literally dragged him to the edge of a cliff and said,"

"Do this again and you will be a hidden puddle in the abyss" a voice came from behind them and they saw Kaia, with her arms crossed and smiling, she was tired they could see that but she was fully healed, "reminiscing dear?," she said with a smirk, and all she received was a chuckle

"More like shocking Aymeric here with you behaviour in and out of the battlefield,"

She frowned slightly before raising an eyebrow in confusion

" you tongue become looser in battle Kaia," a look of shocked filled her face before she burst out laughing,

"That's what you meant, oh I forgot about that," she said while trying to regain her breath, "you can blame my brother for that, while my dear sister is a silent fighter, my brother is a crude one, and by training with both I picked up my own style," she said with a smile before it became colder, her eye becoming sharp and her aether moving as though she was judging you worthy to be in her presence or if she should kill you there and then "well that and the particular enemy really…..irritated me" ice started to grow on the walls but it wasn't much before she closed her eyed and reeled in her aether, "my apologies….they…" she could finish her sentence. No she didn't need to, they all could see her hatred for them, then Estinien went

"By the fury, Nidhogg is deadly quiet," he said out-loud, they all looked at him in shock before turning to Kaia, and the only reaction was a shrug,

" not surprising, since you've held on too the eye for a long time, it's only right that then connection you bear is two way," this did make sense to them, she then pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on and started ton walk towards the solar, and her entrance was met with silence before everyone started talking at once and asking for her current condition but all she said was"once I've recovered I'm leaving for Ul'Dah, time for me to place myself with the ranks of nobility again even if I don't want to,"

This stopped everyone, this Kaia they've seen before, the calculating one, they saw in frequently in their memories, when she thought no one was looking a calculating look dawned her face and whenever that happen it usually meant something was going to get busy or messy, but before anyone could ask why she just carried on "so if possible General Raubahn, you can put out where you got the boost in you coffers and I will be asking the rest of your fellow leaders to do the same, first Ul'Dah then Limsa followed by Gridania then Ishgard, this should rock the foundations of the ranks in each nation, from there I will establish various trading deals in each nation, I've already got more retainers to deal with that," this statement shocked everyone there, and while she seemed relaxed, they all knew she was anything but.

Here was a girl, no a woman ready to assert herself in to the higher ranks of nobility in a few months if not weeks, and everyone there was not only anticipating what she does, "while that's happening the others will be dealing with the primals," she turned to her mate, "Haurchefant, there may be time we will separate, the meetings in Ul'Dah will be one of those times, while I'm there I will need you to be looking for Iceheart alongside Ser Aymeric and Estinien," this shocked the Elezen, but he understood and so gave a firm nod to his other half, "Leon, Siegfried and Yin you three are on crystal searching but I ask that you call me when a primal is coming, I think we will all need to be there for that," and silent nods were given in response, "lastly the scions," she started with a smirk, "you guys do what you do best, Urianger here's my notes on the Aetheric patterns we obtained in the future, and Moenbryda, here is the contacts I had that improved the white auracite recipe you had," the two looked in awe and what she had given them, before nodding, "Thancred, here's memories of the neutral Amaljia tribe that resides in Southern Thanalan, give this to the tribe leader and hopefully he should help with the crystal thefts that may happen, Y'shotola, Papalymo, Yda I have the same for all of you," they took the boxes and proceeded to locate where the beast tribe settlements may be and after pinpointing them they nodded, "finally, Minfilla and Master Louisoix, I have a favour to ask, I need if possible someone to craft this item, it will hopefully create the necessary bridges to help our cause in preventing these damn calamities," they took the paper been given and automatically looked at her in shock, but nodded still

"What about us," Kaia looked at the Leveilleur twins before smiling, the from her bag she took out two very familiar stones, and books

"Your jobs will be mastering these, here are my books on them I want you to be able to last 5 minutes against me at medium output so my strength when I was against Garuda the first time round," they looked at the stones in reverence before looking at her with determination, at this her expression got more gentle "don't push yourselves to get it done quickly, it takes time, build up from your memories, cover you weaknesses and bolster your strengths, I will test you when I get back," at this they nodded the fire not leaving their eyes, then just as she was about to continue Lahabrea came out of a portal, and from the corner of her eye she saw Thancred tense before forcefully relaxing himself and she wasn't they only one who caught it, Lahabrea saw it as well and she could see he was fighting the urge to shrink in on himself, this made her internally wince

"Lahabrea, something the matter," the man didn't say anything but held out a small box, taking it she opened it and gasped at what she saw, before she quickly looked up at him, only to see him not make eye contact with her,

"I thought it was destroyed" she said as she pulled out a necklace with an odd symbol on it,

"Emet…..he found a preserved a lot of the small things," she smiled

"Then please give him my gratitude," she said as she put it back in the box and in her pocket, he nodded then disappeared,

"Kaia?" The Au Ra looked up and saw curiosity in everyone's eyes and smiled, it's one of the more cherished items I had eons ago, you would think that after being reborn countless amount of times the feeling of missing an item like this would fade but nope, always felt something was missing on my person, Haurchefant look at the centre, seem familiar," the Elezen took the piece of jewellery and look carefully at the centre of the design, at first he didn't understand then it clicked, he turned it to the side and held it to the light and he saw it, a crystal covers in flowers, he looked down at his mate in shock, "yep, since the very beginning," she said answering his silent question, but no one capsule ask anything cause Thancred, stepped forward, and everyone went one edge due to the expression on his face, and after a while

"Kaia?" He started "Who is Lahabrea really," this question shocked the priestess before she frown,

Before stepping up to him, looking him in the eyes she could he he was shaking ever so slightly, the it hit her, there had been a trigger,

"Thancred, take some breaths for me, fast then slowly allow them to get deeper" and in short time he fainted, but the shaking had stopped

"Thancred!" Was what she heard when everyone snapped out of it,

"He's fine, he got another influx, and he was starting to panic I just allowed him the control of fainting, I am afraid though I cannot saying anything in relation to his question since it is private," Minfilla was about to protest, but she saw the worried look one her friend's face, so instead she asked

"Kaia, these memories, are they returning faster than you expected," and the flinch she gained answered everything, why Kaia was overworking and not taking care of herself, she had no doubt that if Haurchefant and Haruka weren't here she would run herself ragged, "Kaia, how much would our memories impact us,"seeing the Raen grit her teeth in irritation was new to her, the helplessness in her eyes, Minfilla knew that her next question could question everything they had learned so far but she had to ask it, "who am I really Kaia, who were we all," and a deafening silence filled the room, then

"Family…..in the original world we were all family…. We all had our roles, the Asciens worked for the world as a while…..but the Scions where those that assisted the individuals, when the nightmare came you were all on the front lines…..holding back the scourge with all your strength, 13 moons that's how long it took for the Nightmare to eliminate you all," her voice started to break they could here her choking up every time she tried to clear her throat, a soft glow shone from her hand slowly waking her bard brother in her lap as she carried on "but you all held on enough time for Zodiark to be born, and slowly did the world start to recover, so in hopes your souls could be reborn Hydaelyn was born….but the ritual was corrupted, in an attempt to save what was left I offered myself, and was thusly split, alongside our world, 7 times has this world suffered a calamity and 7 times did pieces of my soul come back," this brought gasps,

"Sister?" They heard Thancred say, before he too gasped as if he had run out of air, he shot up quickly and started to look round then his eyes landed on Kaia, he blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before saying, "Seven hells, this is bloody confusing," this brought a small smile to Kaia's face before she looked down,

"How much do you remember," she asked in a quiet voice, Thancred was silent before he grabbed a hold of his sister in all but blood and hugged her close

"Do that stunt again and you will have worse things to deal with, than calamities," he said "also, I think everyone you have gifted their future memories, should get these ones, it helps understand why certain things need to be done," this caused Kaia to look at him in shock before narrowing her eyes,

"Ok…..who are you and what have you done with Thancred," everyone bust out laughing when the bard squawked in indignation,

"So you remember Thancred," Y'shotola asked,

"Aye, there are still bits and pieces missing but the majority is there," he closed his eyes and looked up as if imagining their place again,

"It was peaceful, and in comparison to this world, definitely perfect, I won't say flawless cause immortal or not we still had our arguments but war, famine that wasn't there no reason to cause suffering, to each other," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Priestess don't worry, if everyone else regains their memories it won't be bad," Kaia looked up shocked and saw the images of him original overlap his body, so that's who it was,

"Itzel?" She said a bit dumbly but his grin was unmistakable,

"So Thancred now has his original memories before the world was split," Y'shotola asked from the side, a nod from both answered that question, "interesting," and Thancred stepped back,

"Be aware though I don't have all of them, and I'm comparison to our other friends, honestly I haven't really changed, maybe a few mannerisms but, daggers have always been my weapon of choice," a scoff was heard from Kaia as she was helped up by her mate, "problem?" He asked and with nothing but a smirk she answered, but before anything could happen Louisoix stepped forward,

"Kaia, let us remember," the Raen's eyes widened and as she looked around, she saw nods,

"Are you all sure?" Nods once again given as well as looks filled with determination, she turned and created portal, "this is similar to what Mother Hydaelyn gave to you last time, to see memories, I can't unlock past memories that's impossible, but creating triggers is possible, and that's what's going to happen, so impromptu history lesson and let's see how many of you regain your memories of old, I'm also going to call the Asciens here, they might be able to chip in here and there," an agreement was made and Elidibus and the others came through, on one side of the room held the scions and leaders while the other held the Asciens, but there were a few exceptions Thancred and Haurchefant alongside Elidibus Lahabrea and Emet-Selch were standing there near the memory revealer (I honestly don't know what to call this, if you have any ideas please tell me cause i is lost)

"Are you sure this is wise priestess?" Elidibus asked

"It either this or they will find means to do it themselves, believe me when I say their personalities have not changed," from this she got multiple shouts of indignation from the scion and leaders while everyone else snickered under their breath, "let's start then," and what followed was long hours of showing everyone what had happened in the past including the plague that caused the need for Zodiark, in that moment multiple people started to collapse while holding their heads from both sides and knowing that going round one by one would be impossible she once again switched to dancer, and each step she took let out a pulse of healing aether to those in the room, her dance was mesmerising, and it was like all of the elements had gathered round her. Soothing as a river on a hot day easing the pain, warm as a fire in blizzard giving them a sense of comfort, sturdy as the earth, protecting them all form harm, playful as the wind dancing round them and making them laugh, cool as the snow you see slowly fall and land on your nose before melting away, shocking like the lightning, energising you, tell you that you can take that next step. They all felt this, and slowly one by one they got up, then a shatter was heard, and their surroundings changed.

 _ **Hear**_

 _ **Feel**_

 _ **Think**_

A large crystal who ,unlike Hydaelyn, was purple appeared

 _ **Children of light and dark,**_

 _ **I am Zodiark, one made all**_

 _ **Thy memories returned hath broke mine shackles and freed me at last,**_

 _ **For this my deepest appreciation is given to you all**_

 _ **As well as my most humblest of apologies for what those that are mine have done,**_

At this all the Asciens, flinched and seemed to shrink themselves, but a gentle laugh came from Kaia "dearest Father, you already know they are already forgiven,"

 _ **Priestess of my half, thy hath done much, for my Beloved, and for mine**_

"You were created to shelter and teach us, chaos is needed for order to work," Kaia then looked down, "I just feel angry that you're union with Mother was tainted by those corrupted," she then looked up when a brush of aether danced around her,

Thy heart is truly pure, thy need not be angry nor sad by the happenings of the past, thy mission is going well and I am proud

Her smile was gentle, before it broke out into a grin, "well its time, Mother Hydaelyn hear my prayer", and a crystal of blue appeared and together they floated towards one another, then a sound of tambourines filled the air and when everyone turned to Kaia they could see her frown in the distance, turning to the direction she was looking, they saw it, a large amount of corruption, Elidibus then floated to Kaia and changed into dancer as well shocking both sides,

"Not again," was all that was heard before both raised up there weapons and charged into the Miasma, and what happened was astonishing, light and dark aether melding into one another and enhancing each other's abilities, slowly was the miasma pushed away and when it was right at the edges the two covered themselves with an aetheric shroud, and best of the final areas of taint,

Well done children, thy strength has pushed away the lingering taint long enough to stabilise our bond,

Slowly they came down, and when the touchdown two intertwined circles appeared beneath their feet, and they changed to the avatar attire before turning towards their respective sides, when they saw Kaia smile they knew what was needed to be done,

 _ **Hear**_

 _Feel_

 _T **h** i **n** k_

 _Shields that protect mine avatar, stand tall in the dark so that your my light the way through chaos_

 ** _Shrouds that cover mine avatar, brace arm thy selves and prepare the tests of life,_**

 _H **e** r **e** **l** i **g** h **t** a **n** d **d** a **r** k **s** t **a** n **d** t **o** g **e** t **h** e **r** a **s** o **n** e, **f** o **r** w **i** t **h** i **n** t **h** e d **a** r **k** e **s** t **o** f **n** i **g** h **t** s **l** i **e** s **t** h **e** b **r** i **g** h **t** e **s** t **o** f **l** i **g** h **t** s, **a** n **d** i **n** t **h** e b **r** ig **h** t **e** s **t** o **f** h **o** u **r** s **l** i **e** s **t** h **e** d **e** e **p** e **s** t **o** f **d** a **r** k_

 ** _So we say_**

 _So more it be_

And a convergence of light and dark spewed from the crystals mingling and settling in the surroundings,

 ** _We must now rest,_**

 _Once we have stabilised new missions will be given_

Minfilla stepped forwards slowly, fidgeting slightly before asking both "H-how long?"

 ** _I'm afraid child that we will not truly awaken till the storm that calls blood,_**

Kaia's eye narrowed, 'stormblood, that's when thing can go one why or another,' she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see, Haurchefant a look of encouragement, which brought a smile to her face, turning to the mother and father of the world

"Sleep well and rest easy," was all she said and the others nodded along then they all watched as the crystals floated away, and in a flash of white they were back in the solar,

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, this is going to take a while to sort out, the aetherflow will have to be looked up- arrgh!" Kaia was interrupted by a sharp pain running through her back but with her mate there she didn't fall, but everyone reacted,

"Kaia!/Priestess!" Elidibus worked quickly and allowed her back to be seen,

"Emet-Selch, you need to head to the first and cease its destruction, that's what's causing this, take Nabriales with you," and the two went,

"What's going on," Haurchefant asked before looking at her back, and Elidibus knew no explanation was needed "she engraved the status of the shards on to her back!" This caused silence, then and uproar, from both sides, but soon enough the pain in her system stopped and she slowly relaxed,

"Anyone take a good look on the chocobo that ran me over?" She groaned out, but apart from hearing a few huffs and chuckles she got no reaction so she looked up and the one holding her up and immediately fought to shrink on herself when she saw the barely hidden anger, then she felt a cold brush on her back and knew what it was, "great so, how many of you are angry, disappointed and/or, fighting the urge to clip my head,"

Silence was as that was heard.

"Yeah, I thought so, can I at least plead my case before you lecture me," and this Haurchefant gently shifted her in his lap til she was facing everyone, and although he was trying to loosen his grip, it kept tightening a few times, and so she leaned into him and relaxed fully, she turned her head to look at the others and had to hold back a smirk at the slightest of redness on their faces, "to put bluntly, since I've had this even before I was priestess," at this they looked at her as if crazy, sighing she brought up her wrist and shook it slightly, before asking, "Minfilla how many times did you lecture me on wearing gloves while eating," and the eyes of the woman grew large in shock "Ah, seems you worked it out," her sister looked at her as if she was crazy, before rubbing her eyes in disbelief and taking a deep breath before asking,

"Why," was all that was asked and Kaia blushed in embarrassment,

"Well you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back to life,Yeah, well it seems like it affects Au Ra as well," she said scratching her cheek slightly, "I was curious of the echo and well I took a dive wanted to see what I meant to have one, errr stupidly? Enough I dived to deep to quickly," then she shivered in what could only be presumed as fear, "Mother was soooo angry," she said, "her lecture was brutal," a depressive aura surrounded her as she lightly shook in the memory of her mistake, "once I came to I saw what she meant, well saw and felt, remember how I was sick for a whole week after the sylph mission, yeah, being able to sense aether keenly while have all your other senses blown wide open can be rather sickening," a resounding clap was heard and when she looked up she saw Elidibus, Lahabrea, Emet-Selch, Minfilla and Thancred had slapped a hand to their forehead while everyone else looked at her as if asking 'are you really that stupid,' looking up her soulmate's expression was filled with exasperation, this caused her to pout, "I didn't know!" She said crossing her arms and started to sulk, "I just wanted to know, jeeze, anyway, I have tooooo-" and she fell asleep, it took everyone around about 5 seconds to realise she actually reached her limit, sighing Haurchefant got up with her in his arms and said "well tonight's been ….. yeah I'm going to sleep, good night everyone," and he walked out of the room with Kaia curled up in his arms, once he got in his rooms he carefully put her down before going behind the screen to change, after he sat beside her gently brushing the hair from her eyes, a gentle smile was on his face, "by the gods your going to be the death of me," he whispered slightly,

"Haurchefant?" He heard her say and when he turned he saw the most contents smile he had ever seen on her face,

"Yes my dear," a small pause of silence was held before she asked

"Did that really just happened, is everyone really back?" Tears started to fall down her face and it hit him like a brick, she was really worried, so he reached into his memories and found the one thing he could say that would all make her calm

"Don't worry my hope, I won't leave that easily," and the sight of her eyes widening before she smiled brightly was enough to fill him with euphoria, he walked towards her and held her close,

"I've missed you," she said

"And I you," he replied but before she could say anything else he captured her lips and pulled her on to his lap, though at first she was shocked, she quickly returned it with equal fever, and deep within them their connection intertwined itself even more, they pulled back when the air was needed, but couldn't seem to stop but the was no need to go further then gentle touches across each other's skin.

Soon enough the need to be in contact with each other was stated and they sit there ghosting their fingers on one another eliciting shivers and gasps, before Haurchefant asked in a slightly husky tone,

"What was that, I'm not complaining but I couldn't stop," Kaia shivered and ever so slightly gasped in his arms at the sound of his voice,

"Our bond….it was stretched too thin, I think until the second part of the bond is cemented this will carry on happening," she said arching when his fingers went down her clothed spine

"Second bond?" He asked before attaching his lips to her neck where skin and scales met he made his mark, and the sound of her mewls urged him to carry on,

"Y-Yes the emotional bond, so far we have intent, then emotional after its physical, which is split into two parts," she said as she ran her hands through his hair and gently rubbed the tip of his ear, and the sound of his moan started to warm her up,

"We need to stop before…..we lose control, I won't do you the injustice of that….. before our bonds are complete," he said but he was finding it hard to follow through, but a light giggle caused him to look at her,

"Feel the bond my dear, feel that there is a wall? We won't be able to do anything more like that wall is there, it the beauty of this bond, it amplifies our feeling of love not lust," that's when he understood, he was on edge yes, but the feeling to truly make her his, it wasn't there, he was content with holding her in his arms,

"I see so that's what that was, still we need both need sleep, you especially my dear," at he lightly chuckles at her pout of indignation,

"No fair," she said but soon smiled, "thank you Haurchefant," this confused the Elezen

"What for?"

"For caring, for supporting, for just being there, I know the others do as well, but even before you were there, so thank you," a single tear ran down his face, before quickly buried his face in her neck,

"You know, before I never thought I would amount to much, I knew and felt the comments everyone had of me back in Ishgard, and although I had the support of my family, I still felt like a failure, like a burden, but you, you look at me as if I hung the stars and then some, it's that feeling that allows me to press on, to stand tall, you given me strength," then it was Kaia's turn to cry, as a big smile filled her face,

"I given you strength? If I do that then you should see what you do for me, what you did for me, in our previous life I was just a noble in hiding, hiding away from the world, from myself, but you cherished me either way, you always gave me time, tried to make me smile, you supported me heck you gave your life up for me, if I give you strength then you gave me a chance, a chance to a change and prove myself, and for that I fell in love with you," their aether started to pour out of them and twine together, before settling

"What was that?" He asked wide eyed,

"I- I don't know, it not our bond, but maybe something to do with it, you feel any different?" And at the shake of his head

"Let's not think of it now, we can ask the others tomorrow," she nodded in agreement and they moved to lie next to one another and slowly fell asleep,

Outside their door however were a group made up of Thancred, Aymeric, Lahabrea and Alphinaud were all red in the face, til Alphinaud went

"We should go" and turned to move away, all except Lahabrea and Thancred, who had stopped when he noticed the Ascien wasn't moving,

"Are you ok?" The Rogue asked putting a hand on the robed man's shoulder and when he didn't move, he moved in front of him, and what he saw shook him to the core.

Lahabrea was crying.

"Hey! Are you ok, Oi!" Thancred asked in panic shaking him lightly

"I'm ….. fine, just in awe," this caused Thancred to pause,

"Awe? Of what?" And Lahabrea simply point at the door,

"Them, I'm sure you remember, how they were, I'm in awe their love hasn't died, that even after being sundered and separated, their bond is still so strong," at this Thancred took a step back and looked at the Ascien in front of him, and sighed before looking at the door to the room that the couple was in, he was right it is incredible, that so much could happen but they still accept one another. 'Unlike me,' he thought as he turned back to the man in front of him,

"You will have that some day don't worry," and all he got was a huff,

"I very much doubt that, the only person I will ever love, has thought of me as nothing but a nuisance, and some things can't be undone no matter how far back in time you go," he said giving and sad smile before walking away, and under his breath Thancred said

"Yeah I know that feeling all too well, but it doesn't mean it's over," the silver haired then look at the door and remembered what his sister once said to him,

/"Itzel, you have to tell him, he won't take that chance unless you do first, find some happiness for yourselves," the girl walked away leaving the boy to his thoughts, 'how can I when I'm afraid to say I love you,' the boy sighed and went to do a job/

Thancred leaned against the wall before shaking his head and looked up in determination, he had to say it now, Kaia was right then and she still is now,

"Mateus!" Thancred called out, and Lahabrea turned to him in shock, But before anything could be said the shocked man was pulled along till they reached a room, "sorry I know you don't like being called that but it was a sure fire way to get your attention," the Ascien looked confused, but let the Hyur in front of him carry on, "please let me see your face this is serious and if I'm going to say this I need to see your reaction, please", the Ascien complied and when he pushed his hood back long blond hair fell out and the removal of his mask let the other see his ice blue almost white eyes, and although he felt vulnerable now that someone has seen him the gentle look in Thancred's…..no in Itzel's help keep him calm but he still jumped when the man came a brushed a lock of hair from his eyes,

"By the gods I have missed you," he said, "although not all my memories are back the same ones that are there are no less important, this includes all the little 'competitions' we had before you got your title," at this a bright red hue filled the Ascien's cheeks which in turn caused Thancred to smirk, "oh? Why so red Matty? What you thinking of?" This caused Lahabrea to shiver and hearing his old nickname nearly made his knees buckle, is this what he brought him here for? To be teased

"If you aren't going to say what was intended I will leave, I'm not in to mood to be-umph!" He was cut off by Thancred's lips on his, 'it can't be!' He thought 'impossible! He's just making fun of me' and at this thought he started to push away breaking the kiss but Thancred was stronger and held him close, "let go of me! I will not be made fun of! Unhand me!" He said struggling in the grip of the other and was a about to resort to drastic measures when he heard,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to leave you, to make you suffer so," this broke and fixed something in Lahabrea which caused him to freeze,

"There's nothing for you to apologise for," he said solemnly "you did what was needed," suddenly Lahabrea's shoulders felt wet, gently he pulled back and saw tears running down his friend's cheeks,

"There is though, because I didn't answer you, remember, night before I left, the last challenge we had and you won, the stakes that were in place," his face was scrunched up in confusion then he remembered, the final bet they had, winner could ask anything and the loser would have to answer honestly, he had asked what was he to Itzel, but before an answer was given he was called back, but swore he would tell him the next day, but it never came, he never came, finding out he had been sent to the frontlines with the rest of the scions broke him "this is my answer, you are irreplaceable, you are my friend, my rival but most of all you are the person I lover the most, not familial but as a partner," it took a while for Lahabrea…for Mateus to process what was said, but once he did a silent tear streamed down and soon enough others followed, and when Thancred pulled him close he gripped on to him like he would disappear, then in his ear he heard the one thing he dared never to want for fear of breaking,"Mateus, my dear friend, my irreplaceable rival, my loveable partner, bond with me, be mine till time ends," and all the Ascien could do was nod in glee and slowly he was brought into another kiss in which he glad smiled into while responding, and their aether responded in kind flaring out before melding together, silver and violet playfully dancing around their hosts, before sinking back in. Pulling apart the two leaned on each other, foreheads touching a smile meant for the other,

"Itzel, I never thought I could ever have you, you always seemed to hate me," this shook the bard, but he quickly regained his thought process and answered

"Hate you? Not once in a million years, I loved you from the beginning, but at the time I felt embarrassed? I Guess? The next Lahabrea in the making dating me, people would make fun of you for that, so I set about making a name for myself, and I did, but couldn't ask you in time," Lahabrea looked at his long time partner in shock before shaking his head, smiling and giving the man a kiss of the cheek, pulling him out of depressing thoughts,

"It was always you, I had always loved you, come on I'm tired and your going to be my teddy bear for the night," the sudden change in his demeanour shocked Thancred but he simply complied when he was dragged to the bed and soon enough both were asleep.

-next day-

Everyone was trudging into the main area, and unceremoniously dumping themselves into seats, and after a few moments, Merlwyb went, "who had a headache from those memories," and all hands were in the air, it was impossible to think of, but they were there, a whole world, broken by few who were corrupted, then Kaia walked in, and taking one look at everyone, went into the kitchen and started to cook, within 10 minutes a pleasant smell filled the area relaxing everyone and 20 more showed plate and cups floating to each table,

"Sorry everyone I forgot that the influx would cause a side effect, this should help," she said while drying her hands in a towel on her waist, a soft smile her face allowed them to see who she once was

"Thou, need not get worried, My Lady," Urianger said, and Meonbrya soon followed with a nod

"Yeah, it incredible in its own way, just a bit tiring," a relieved smile crossed the Au Ra's face before she went alert, the suddenly, loud alarms blared through the area, and from the front came, the one person they hope they would have to deal with yet,

Gaius Van Baelsar. The Black Wolf. With an army behind him already aiming at everyone

He stood there full armour with weapon in hand, slowly he raised it and aimed at Kaia, who looked at him blankly, unimpressed even, and shot. The bullet how didn't hit her in an instant shield upon shield covered her, this caused him and his men to open fire but again no injures to them.

Then it happened.

No one could describe what had happened only it was started with Kaia covering herself with her aether. And when they blinked? Gaius was being held and gun point by her ,all his men were down and his commanders being held with either blade or magic. Then she spoke

"You are a fool," she said with an icy tone, "You honestly think you can just waltz in here, and attempt to take us hostage, we who stopped your meteor project," she carried on her aether slowly covering him with frost, eyes sharper than any blade and he was unable to move "pathetic," and from behind Lahabrea came and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Now, now priestess, calm yourself, he needs to be alive remember," the person in question gritted her teeth and slowly reigned in her aether,

"Van Baelsar,"

"Ascien? What is the meaning of this?" He suddenly dropped to his knees as if a large weight was placed on him,

"Kaia!"Lahabrea exclaimed, and the man felt he could stand once again, Lahabrea sighed before going to her, "go and have you breakfast, you get grumpy if you don't have your morning tea, she waited a few second before putting away her gun and walking away and into her mates arms, sparing a quick glance behind her and glaring, "it's your fault you know, attacking the headquarters of your enemies without finding out, who was in here and how strong they are," Lahabrea said plainly, not even looking at the Legatus,

"What is the meaning of this, I thought you wished to destroy these people," he said out-loud hoping to get some form of reaction, but before the robed mage in front of him could say anything he heard a scoff from the side,

"Hmm, maybe they did before, but this last moon or so has given us all some much needed information that require us to work together," Thancred said as he leaned on Lahabrea, both arms round the Ascien's waist and chin on his shoulder and though he looked relaxed everyone there could tell he was everything but that, "now you have a single chance put down your weapons or lose a limb" he said almost growling out the threat, and after a few seconds of silence, and small giggles could be heard, and all of a sudden Kaia said

"Elidibus, you owe me, 500 gil, I told you he would move first, ha!" And the man in question just grumbled under his breath as he took out the money,

"I could of swore, Lahabrea would take the first step how did you know," he said to her as her handed over the money, and she just scoffed at his question which turned the new 'couple' into rubies,

"Simple, you idiot, our dear Lahabrea, has always been and always will be a sweet innocent candle," and silence filled the room til Y'shotola went

"Ok, I give. Why a candle," and the full teeth smile sent shivers down everyone's smile,

"Oh that's because, he's warm, he always smells nice, he lights up the room with his adorable-ness, but if you dare forget about him for way too long, he will burn everything in his path,"

Nothing was said.

Nothing could be said.

Till Thancred burst out laughing

"Pfft, Lil' Kai, th-that's pretty accurate, but I will ask this how do you know he smells good," and just like that the tension in the room rose for a different reason,

"Thancred, he maybe your mate, but his cuteness belongs to the whole realm don't forget that," Kaia said lowly, while the bard glares at her before replying,

"Hell no, mine and mine alone, I dare you to force me to share that," at this Kaia jumped off her seat and made her way to her brother in arms

"Fight me, fight me now," she said

"With pleasure twinkle toes," and they both drew their weapons, and while the garlean 'invaders' looked at the situation in shock, everyone else just sighed while Lahabrea was trying to stop them and prevent himself from over heating, and Haurchefant was looking with one brow up, then he slowly got up put his drink on the table walked up behind his mate and whispered in her ear so low that only she heard and the reaction was instant, the priestess fainted and he picked her up and sat back down at the table with her in his arms, all the while Lahabrea was scolding the rogue

"By the Father, you two really haven't changed still picking fights with each other over the meaningless of the things," and the moment he said that the entire group said simultaneously

"You're not meaningless," as the went on about the day, he eeped before pulling himself together,

"I am when we are dealing with an invasion!" He said tiredly

Once again silence till Elidibus went

"I actually forgot about those guys," and everyone looked up to to see the garleans look at them in shock, "hmmm, what should we do?"

"Tie them up and drag the four main problems in the solar and proceeded to stuff common sense in their heads?" Came a suggestion from Alphinaud who didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings since both he and his sister had their head in their books,

"He's right, it would be the easiest way, to deal with the narcissist, yandere, muscle head and so called suitable ruler of Eorzea," quipped Alisaie straight after, in the same indifferent voice, not realising that their comments brought different reactions to everyone there, till Kaia burst out laughing, and when they looked up to see why she was, what they had said came rushing back, causing them to blush a bright red,

"I would seem that the personalities of the twins is coming out in full, though I don't think I've ever heard them being that blunt before," Aymeric said with a smirk, and surprisingly enough it was there grandfather that answered the silent question,

"That's because Castor and Pollux, have only ever used that level of candidness when they were trying to either read or concentrate, a trait they have definitely regained in this life," he said calmly of not just as bluntly as his grandchildren all while drinking his tea and reading a book on Aetherochemical advancements, and the look everyone shared was screaming, 'yeah, I wonder where they got it from,' before turning back to the garleans,

"Separate them, Aymeric, Estinien, Haurchefant and Lucia, take Livia," Kaia started to say as she got over her bout of laughter, "Cid, Master Louisoix and our twins of bluntness can take Nero," she carried on with a smile, "Rhitahtyn, can be taken by the rest of our dear alliance leaders along side Thancred and Urianger , and I along side Lahabrea Elidibus and Minfilla will take the Wolf himself, the rest of us need to go on our daily routine, of all of us stay in it will be suspicious," stopping all manner of complaints there and then, we'll all except,

"My dear why are we going separate ways?" Haurchefant asked with a slight smirk

"Because dear heart, one they will need assistance and two we need to know how much we can strain the bond," Kaia answered in kind causing him to pout, then Papalymo jumped in,

"Then I think Yda and I should go to that neutral Ixel tribe you spoke about, if we can create some form of an alliance with them it would help," and there Y'shotola dropped her two gil,

"Aye, I will also go to the Kobolds and sahagan," at this Kaia nodded and gave them a few tips, about how to deal with each tribe,

"Then after interrogation is finished I'll go to the Amaljia tribe and start there," Thancred added in then the garleans snapped out of their stupor,

"You think we will sit here and let you captors us," came the loud bellow of Rhitahtyn sas Arvina, and all there just turned to them and slowly a feral grin appeared ,to the shock of Kaia, one each and everyone of them, even Kan-E-Senna had a bloodthirsty which caused caused on thought to cross her mind,

'Hmmm, this could be bad…am I rubbing off on them?'


	11. Black Wolf's Pack and Ul'dah

Chapter 10 is here!, so enjoy i will be making a few things clear at the end of the chapter so sticka round other that,

Enjoy ^^

* * *

The three groups all sat together in the main area waiting for Kaia's group to come out of the solar and give us the update with Gaius, but silence spread across everyone there, til Thancred asked, how was were the interrogations, he asked while sharpening his daggers, Lucia went quiet before shaking her head,

"If I didn't think of my sister obsessive before she certainly is now, yandere is a very good way of describing her," the woman said while shaking her head

-flashback to Livia-

Livia couldn't believe it that she ,alongside her lord and fellows, were captured so easily, and what's worse is that her sister was also a betrayer, this was madness, she had to get out of here and report this of the emperor, these people had to be eliminated, they couldn't-

"You can certainly try but I will be hard to do so," her thoughts were interrupted by the Elezen man next to her, he was the one who distracted that woman from her lord, and though he held a smile his eyes were cold, "you all entered a dragons nest thinking it would be weak, instead your met with people who could take on each and everyone of you easily," Livia's jaw clenched at the insult that was hidden in his words 'stupid' that's what he called them she turned to her sister and saw the same look

"Traitor," she said under her breath

"Call me that all you like, I don't regret a single thing, Lucia said straight faced, "you see dear sister unlike the martial strictness that your to always follow orders, Ishgard, no Eorzea, fight so that they can smile and enjoy life, not to crush it under heel," they way she said this irritated Livia. So condescending so cold and heartless, 'these people are savages, they turned many of our own against us…..savages…savages,' "SAVAGES!" And the woman attempted to leap at Lucia but her sister was faster and a gloved palm made contact with her face,

"We are savages?!, what about you, dragging innocent teens who may have had other dreams into war, turning them into nothing but cannon fodder, if we are savages then pray tell what are you," silence reigned in the room, Aymeric went to his commander and placed a hand on her shoulder. She then turned her head to him and nodded and walked out the room.

Sighing he knelt down and looked at the shocked woman

"You know she is right, we Eorzens hate fighting but when defending our home we fight to the death, I'm sure you've heard this saying – 'liberty or Death,' many of us have fought against so we can have freedom," he looked at his friends and smiled, before standing up and looked down at her , "answer this then if we were savages why is it that so many of yours have escaped to our lands," then he stood up and walked out, Estinien scoffed all while looking in the direction of Aymeric, before saying,

"We fight beast tribes and more every single day not because we like to but because we need to, just like they want more land to live on we refuse to give it up, but here is the difference between our fights and yours, very rarely do we start them," then Haurchefant cut in there,

"To tell you the truth, I really wanted to kill you right now but I don't think that's the answer, you Livia sas Junius need to realise this, we are polite not doormats, we may not start a fight, we WILL finish it," and so they both left, leaving a confused Livia there in ropes.

-end flashback-

"The muscle head surprisingly was rather interesting, he is however rather idiotic and still thought they could win," the admiral said while drinking her coffee, she shook her head, at the memory when dealing with him, "however he is loyal, frighteningly so,"

-flashback to Rhitahtyn-

The roegadyn struggled against the ropes all the while the leaders alongside Thancred and Urianger were playing cards? This just made their captive even angrier and he fought against the ropes even more,

"You know those ropes won't break right, Kaia made those using both materials and aether, once your bound that's it til someone unties you," Thancred said in and bland voice and the armoured man stopped and silence once again filled the room,

"Why, why fight us," Rhitahtyn asked, "why bare arms when you are going to lose," when he said this the admiral had to stifle her laughter

"Lose?, pray tell me who's tied up right now," She said while still playing the game, "you, your fellow commanders, your lord and the soldiers, were caught but ONE of us, what would happen if all of us wanted to kill you," he didn't say a thing to this "we do not like war, it is pointless and expensive, and the ones who suffer are the people, but you and yours do it for sport, we wouldn't have done any if you kept to your own lands but alas you didn't and thus did you earn our ire, if you think this is acceptable then you have another thing coming," she said all while the others were nodding in agreement still playing a game with cards,

"You know it's ironic," Thancred started "you call us savages, and yet you are the ones killing people like it's nothing makes you wonder," he puts his cards down as smirks but when he see that all the leaders have lost but it wasn't long til Urianger puts down his hand and smiles a knowing smile.

"You know even though we are meant to interrogate you we know it's pointless since Kaia will be dealing with your leader, all we really have to do is keep you guys all separated till she's done, l" Raubahn said which started the struggling all over again till Kan-E-Senna put a sound barrier around him. This caused everyone to look at her in shock before smiling and they started another game.

-end flashback-

Urianger nodded and the admiral's comment before turning to Louisoix, and asking

"What of thy – prisoner, might be hath been more forth coming?"

At this the twins stared at each other before shrugging,

"We seemed to have gotten the easiest out of the three, dealing with him was simple, we just did the same to him as we did with Cid," Alphinaud said much to the dismay of their engineer there but no sooner the comment made Alisaie jumped in to finish

"Yeah, we waved something interesting in front of him and traded embarrassing Kaia situations for embarrassing Cid situations before brother here declared 90 percent of the world as stuck up naïve idiots," this shocked everyone there so Cid explained what happened,

-flashback to Nero-

Cid, Louisoix Alphinaud and Alisaie stood in front of the man in red then looked at one another, before the twins said, in unison

"Why did we get this idiot, as smart as he is, his arrogance is just pathetic," this caused Nero to growl at them, while Louisoix and Cid just looked at them in shock before bursting out in laughter, and as they tried to gain their self control back, Nero started to fight against the ropes holding him, Cid saw this and smirked,

"You won't break them those ropes are made to hold thee primals all at once," this stopped all movement and Nero looked down and though he was wearing a helmet Cid could tell he was wondering what combination of materials could make it so he took of his helmet to see the expression on his childhood rival's face,

"Capable of holding three primals all at once, has it been tested in such conditions?" At this everyone smiles faltered slightly and as they nodded a shiver went up their spines,

"Yep, it is why Kaia has to have at least 3 hours of sleep and no caffeine before 8 in the morning, insane situations and creations occur otherwise," Louisoix said while shaking his head, Nero blinked at them once. Twice before saying,

"How many cups and how many days of no sleep," he deadpanned

And simultaneously they said , "25 cups of high strength coffee and 2 weeks of no sleep," they said, thought they wouldn't tell him this was after Haurchefant was killed and she was having nightmares,

"Wow, she worse then Garlond here, at the academy he went 4 days no sleep and 15 cups of high strength coffee before his father was told to come get him and he was on restriction," Nero said while shaking his head, at this the Leveilleurs looked at the ironwork head while the person himself took a step back in shock, before saying

"What," then Alisaie turned to Nero after sighing in disbelief and said

"Thank you for that piece of information now we know not to leave the two of them alone, they obviously don't have self control," a yelp from Cid told everyone there how he felt about that comment, and Nero felt a pang of jealousy, and Cid being Cid picked up on it,

"Don't tell me your jealousy again Nero," and the engineer looked up in anger, "I left Garlamald so I could live the way I wished to, to not create instruments of mass murder but to create revolutions within the world, to keep peace and to allow the world and its people to prosper," this shocked Nero,

"Then why is it that your name is still heralded as some god in Garlamald, why is it that when I tried to improve and better you, I'm told I'm walking in your footsteps," Nero spat out and the answer came from Alphinaud as he was reading

"Simple really, the world is 90 percent sheeple,". And once again silence filled the room, when the boy looked up he merely shrugged his shoulders, "it's true, people hate the thought that someone could leave them, the large amount of civilians have a insane amount of arrogance and what's worse they believe they can pull it off, so instead of believing that Cid left they probably made themselves believe that he was going on a technological pilgrimage or something," this brought looks of shock on not only Cid but Nero as well, but his words made sense what if they truly believed that Cid was still a supporter of Garlamald and her ambitions,

"Seven hells, Alphinaud you really know how to make people think," Cid said and the young Elezen just shrugged, "Hmm I wonder how the others are doing," Cid mused out loud after a while,

"I'm more interested to now how much Kaia is making the wolf sing, I bet the moment we go in he out of his ropes and looking at a hot drink in shock," Alisaie said

"Sister please, don't state the obvious, my question is that will he be given that," Alphinaud said smugly, and everyone there chuckled in response all while Nero was trying to figure out what THAT was but it was obvious to him that even if her asked he wouldn't get an answer. So he stayed silent contemplating on what it could be.

-flashback end-

Haurchefant tried to but could hold back his laughter and as he was trying to regain control he heard Kaia go,

"Dear heart are you well," and they all turned to the solar entrance and saw the final group exist with Gaius behind them in shock, the man had his helmet off and was promptly placed near the rest of his comrades by Kaia before she skipped to her mate and gave him a kiss of the cheek, "see now that wasn't to hard now was it," she said with a cheeky grin,

"Lil' sis please keep the PDA to a minimum, thank you," Thancred said, and the young Au Ra just stick her tongue out in reply,

"So dear soliders of Garlamald, do you now realise why it's bad to attack without knowing your enemies, why it's stupid to merely assume their strength," Kaia asked with a sweet smile, and the all nodded slowly still trying to process what had happened, "excellent, now I assure now, try this again," and slowly the temperature started to drop in the room and while ice was growing on the wall a visible white aura covered Kaia's body. Friend and foe alike were shaking in fear and awe, "well let's just say the void isn't a good place for a vacation," then just like that everything went back to normal and she skipped away to her office.

After a few hours a knock was heard from her door and without looking up she went "come in!" all while still drawing out plans for the trade company she was establishing,

"Kaia?, food is ready" the young girl looked up to see Lahabrea, peeping in, and a small smile filled her face, shocking the Ascien, but he soon looked down in shame, "how," he started nervously all while opening the door wider.

Looking up he could see she was wait for his question is patience "how can you look at me like that, with such happiness and contentment, after the things I did to you and the scions, the things I did to Thancred, how can you stand to see me,"

She looked down on to her papers, her smile became a bit sad.

"I could ask the same to you and yours, tell me, you have the memories, how many of you did I kill, how many times did I trap and shatter your very ability to exist," she said all while looking at him dead on.

He flinched.

.

.

.

Then looked down once again. Before looking straight at her in determination,

"You did it to protect, we were your enemies, but he's the difference, you never tortured us we did," he said within conviction, so when she smiled brightly he staggered in shock,

"That's what you did as well, all you all wanted- was to get your home back, no matter what your execution of the wish of as it doesn't change the fact that you wanted our home back," he was stunned, but he knew this is just how she was,

"Kai- no sister, you really haven't changed still the same kind hearted person we all know and love," now it was Kaia's turn to be stunned,

" believe when I say this dear brother, I can be so cruel sometimes it scares me," this made Lahabrea frown, so he walked round her desk and gave her hug,

"That's only because people decide to hurt those dear to you sister, you are very kind, now come on up time for food,"

at this he tugged on her hand and pulled her up with no resistance showing on her part and they both walked to the dining area with small smiles of contentment. Needless to say the scene of the two entering together with sparkles and flowers around them made everyone – especially their mates – stagger in shock, when they sat down it was like they created their own domain, that was say you can look but don't touch. So while the two caught up with each other the rest of the group was trying to figure out how to cut it well some were others were looking at the two in admiration and their mates? Love or Lust. No one really knew which since both emotions were prominent in their eyes. Then some thing shocking happen, two people seemed unaffected by the unknown domain they had placed,

"Evening blessings to you both, you look rather happy," Kan-E-Senna said adding her own collections of sparkles and flowers, both looked up and smiled at her words and surprisingly it was Lahabrea who answered,

"Blessings to you as well elder seedseer, and with what has happened recently it hard to to be happy," he said smiling with contentment, which in turn earned him a smile.

Then Tataru joined them making a quartet of absolute cuteness,

"Ok am I seeing things or is there a shield of….. cuteness separating them from us," Cid asked in shock, and to no surprise Nero answered back,

"My question is how is that happening, somehow I feel if I go near them I will suffer the worst of hell," the garlean said bluntly and to his surprise a large majority nodded in agreement, so when the quartet turned to see the dumbfounded expressions on the majority's faces they merely smirked,

"Kaia will they be ok, I mean these people are supposed to be first class warriors yet they let their guard down at a low level illusion," Tataru asked slightly worried at those staring at them, and when Kaia looked up, she shook her head in disbelief,

"Well at least I know the device work well enough," and she placed a small aetheryte on the table, she never thought something like this would be this effective,

"Why question is why an aetheryte," Tataru asked the priestess who started to tinker with the object,

" Hmm? Oh no the design wasn't mine, this was ability booster I got from a peddler, they were giving it away for free and all the wanted to know was the effectiveness of it," Lahabrea looked at the small transportation crystal inquisitively before asking

"What does it boost?" He asked still looking at it,

"Well that's the incredible thing, from what I can tell there is only one set attribute that is enhanced the other two alternates between not only classes but also how skilled I am in that class, and to add on to that, it somehow- and don't ask me how, still trying to figure it out – actually makes learning new skills easier by at least 30%, quite frankly I like this item a lot,"

"I'm sorry sister did you just say it adapts to the user, both their skill level and class type?" Lahabrea asked shocked at what she was saying,

Getting a nod in return Lahabrea looked at the item in shock,

"How would you wear it?"

"Earring"

"Hmm necklace could work as well"

The elder seedseer then interrupted the convocation by pointing at the others,

"Um, Kaia? I think the illusion has broke some of our friends," at this Kaia looked up at the others and promptly burst out laughing,

On the floor was Thancred and Haurchefant with bloody noses, the twins and their grand father alongside Urianger Y'shotola and Papalymo had somehow gotten a large amount of paper and were theorising what was happening the leaders were all looking at the situation confused while the Garleans seemed to be question existence itself.

"Oh, by the twelve! This is a sight to see," she said laughing softly, ' _if only this peace could last'_ she thought. Getting up she moved to her mate and poked his cheek, he quickly snapped out of his daze and looked at her only to see a gentle smile on her face, but before he could say anything she

"Right, ladies and gentlemen, tomorrow I will be off to Ul'Dah, I'm pretty sure everyone has their own stuff to do so I'm off to pack," and just like that she walked off,

"That girl is something else, kind and gentle but your screwed if you piss her off," Gaius said abruptly getting sounds of agreement from all around,

"Well if she's off time for is to do our jobs as well," Elidibus said "plus I have a feeling we need to go and assist Emet-Selch," then he and the other Asciens disappeared

Next the leaders of our he nations said their goodbyes and went to their respective countries, this left the scions and Haurchefant and the adventurers,

"Well since I'm going to be assisting in finding Iceheart, I'm going to say goodbye to Kaia," and walked to her office," this prompted the others to get ready and soon enough the only one left were the Garlean and the scions that remained alongside Cid,

"Hmm, looks like things are taking off, now the question is with this lot give us trouble," Cid said looking at the garleans with a raised brow.

Shockingly enough Gaius answered,

"No, there is no way we will win, I refuse to risk my men," this caused small smiles to appear on everyone, however Livia was quiet, but she soon snapped out of it when she was called

"Livia?" The woman looked up quickly, and realised the Cid was too close to her, making her jump in shock, but this action caused her to almost trip, if not for the engineer, "whoa, calm down," Cid frowned at her before swooping her up in his arms, "you have a fever young lady, Gaius looks like your won't be leaving anytime soon, she has the flu from the looks of it," and to everyone surprise Nero answered and he walked up to the two, and put his hand on her head,

"Hmm, your right Garlond, it pretty high as well, she won't make the journey back if she travels like this," at this point Livia's brain caught up to what had been happening and she reacted and with a red face to demanded to be put down,

"Don't be stupid," Nero said, stopping her complaints "your eyes are glazed, your breathing is uneven, your throat is raspy probably because it's sore, you are sick," and just as she was about to argue back Gaius stepped in but not into their conversation. Nope he turned to the scions and asked,

"Might it be possible to stay till she recovers," and though shock was there approval was clearly shown at his actions, and so Tataru help them to one of the spare rooms.

\- With Kaia –

She packed her armoury and ensured that all her gear was fully mended, she then place her soul stones all in a specially belt that allows her to switch easily between the abilities she had but just as she was going to deal with inventory a pair of warm arms circled her waist and pulled her away from her bags, and before she could say anything, she felt a warm breath hit her neck cause her to shiver, and the chuckle let out due to her reaction made it worse,

"Haurchefant, you sly fox, what are you up to now," she said turning in his arms, and with a sweet kiss on her head he answered,

"don't worry my dear just filling up my fill of you, don't know how long I will be away from you after all," this shocked Kaia but she soon melted in the warmth of his arms. This was one of the this things she loved about her mate. He was warmth incarceration, body mind and soul, Haurchefant was always so warm, but as much as she wanted to stay there in his arms she had work to do, slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at her mate and smiled softly before raising her hand up to his cheek, he in turned opened his eyes when her felt her hand and gave her a loving smile,

"Dear heart , as much as I would love to stay in your arms I have to get ready," and she reluctantly moved away from him and went behind the changing screen there in her office, and when she stepped out Haurchefant's breath was taken away, she looked every inch of a noble but had an air of danger.

The outfit was simple and functional, but worked to catch the eyes of those around, the Ao Dai was a wine red but looked like a fighters garb when paired with her black thigh high boots, needless to say she truly looked like a high class noble's daughter who could fight well enough. But there was thing he didn't like she had to hide her claiming necklace, this made him uneasy, and he didn't realise he was frowning till she placed herself back in his arms

"I know, I hate it as well, but to ensure no one judges me on my contacts the necklace has to be hidden," he looked at her shocked then smiled,

"You my lady are a unique character," he said which made her giggle after a while,

Then a knock came at the door and the separated

"Come in," she said as she went behind her desk, and to her shock Thancred alongside Raubahn came in and behind the them a member of the syndicate, "oh my what a surprise indeed, Lord Haurchefant here is the list of the areas my people were able to narrow down in terms of Lady in Iceheart's locations if there is still trouble please come down for more information,

"Thank you Milady, the Lord Commander will be pleased for this, if you will excuse me," he bow then left the room, and Kaia turned her head to the new arrivals,

"Chairman Lolorito Nanarito of the East Aldenard Trading Company, to what do I owe the pleasure," she said as she sat down while creating chairs for all there with a mere flick of the wrist, "please make yourselves comfortable, anything to drink or eat?" At the negative, Kaia nodded and rung a small bell, few seconds later Haruka came in

"You called Milady,"

"Ah Haru, if you can please give this to Nishat and J'nx, make sure the goods are ready to send to Kugane via Creed and if any letters from the clan are there they can send them through, thank you," and with a bow Haruka left, then the Au Ra turned to her guests,

"My apologies, those needed to be done, how may I help you," she sat back straight and a neutral yet friendly expression was being shown, making all those there become more alert,

 _'Holy crap Kai, how are you pulling this off!'_ Thancred mentally exclaimed all while keeping a straight face,

' _She truly did hide everything first time round, I don't know whether to be impressed or terrified,'_ Raubahn thought

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Raine, I heard that you had assisted the alliance and scions in our recent conflict with the Garleans, I had just came to personal give my thanks," the Lalafell business man said, all while Kaia's smile stayed small and polite, showing no form of any emotion "I will admit I am here due to a few…rumours that have been circulating round as of late," at this Kaia's head tilted to the side showing minor confusion,

"Oh, rumours? Might I ascertain the context of these rumours," she said softly with hint of steel at this a slight chill filled the room, not so much to make you cold but enough to warn those there to tread lightly,

"Aye Milady, they say that you donated a vast amount into the the coffers of each nation enough to assure that if we get attacked again by Garlamald we would be able to safely stock and gear up our men," then the pressure lifted, and a bright smile adorned Kaia's face

" oh that, yes of course I did, my…benefactor had asked me to…..assist in a multitude of things when I came to Eorzea, the financial situation was one of them," she said, leaning back, "I was given a set amount of tasks to do in their stead and to complete them will take around about 5 years to fully complete and put into effect, the Carteneu battle was one of them along the donation and now I have several other tasks that need to be done," she said, the business smile never leaving her face,

But the lalafell wasn't convinced, she could tell he was digging for answers,

"Then if you don't mind me asking what do plan on doing here," he bluntly asked and an impish smile disappeared as fast as it appeared on her face

"Simple establish a trade circle, you see the clan I'm from have been looking to connect to Eorzea for quite sometime, but so far all the heirs have moved into the military, rendering their status as heirs null and void," she said leaning back, looking at her nails with boredom before looking back at the noble "so as the current heir, I've taking up the chance to spread our goods round, the ruby sea is after all the proverbial gold mine for the east and since I'm the heir to one of the 4 major clans that live there I thought about expanding our influence," this shocked everyone there including Thancred and Raubahn, her reaction to this was a small all-knowing smile

"Excuse me Milady but you said one the four major clans?" Thancred asked confused at the new information she was giving them, and at his question she nodded, before she proceeded to tell them about the different gods or kami as they called them in the East.

"That is correct, you see there is a phenomenon that happens in the East, so far it has only been recorded to happen to animals. When an animal reaches the age of 100 they start to gain an conscience and over time thee gain more and more abilities the name for these beings are auspices," she started intriguing the men there of her lands history, "As of right now there are 4 beings that essentially rule of the auspice kind and they have dubbed the the Four Auspicious Beasts," this caused frowns to appear on the faces of Thancred and Raubahn, which cause Kaia to smile as she already knew what they were thinking, and with a small chuckle she answered the silent question,

"No, they are not primals, to create a primal, copious amounts of aether must be given along side a prayer built on a strong emotion, however the Four Beasts have none of that, they were ordinary animals that survived and endured life and her trials,"

Silence reigned in the room….

"Your telling us that in the East there are beasts that have survived 100s of years and became that which is akin to gods," Raubahn asked slowly,

Kaia nodded….

"And I have a feeling this links in to why your clan is so important," Thancred asked though dreading the answer, and the smile she gave them wasn't helping,

"That is correct, our clan is currently home for one of the four deities, and thus we gained something akin to Divine Protection, for us the beast of the East, Seiryu, the Azure Dragon, resides in our waters,"

Nothing was said. All three men were shocked at what they just heard, Kaia's clan hosted a deity!

"And for how long?" Lolorito asked, his clenched his fists as to control his emotion,

"To tell you the truth I have no idea, you see, Seiryu was originally a regular serpent, He lived on one of the islands in the Ruby Sea, and one day a great catastrophe befell the residents on the island and the foolishly believed it to be because of the power of Seiryu had gained from exceeding his normal lifespan,"

The men were shocked all for different reasons; for Thancred, he was learning even more about the young lady he had fought with for a lifetime.

For Raubahn, it was that Kaia's is once again an unknown in terms of mannerisms and abilities which is rather daunting,

And for Lolorito, here was a well of untapped opportunity and he had a feeling if he attempted to use her in any plots or plans he would be throughly destroyed, whether that be his life or reputation he didn't know.

"I will be explaining this all in a few days time," as she said this she took out an invitation, this part only Lolorito was shocked

"An invitation from the sultana?!" The chairman jumped out of his seat, shocked at this information he had just gotten "but how?! How long have you and her grace known each other?!" And a smile was his answer

"Don't fret so Lord Lolorito, all will be explained soon," she said getting up from her seat, slowly moving to the front, and elegantly leaning on the front of the table, "but I will say this, a warning if you will, don't try and use me or mine as…oh what the word… that's right puppets or any sort of pawn, my retaliation will be a lot more cruel, agreed?" Lolorito was in a corner, and had no choice but to agree, this woman in his eyes was dangerous, she currently had all the cards in the situation and even if he did get information about her he had a feeling it would make his situation any better so all he could do was nod, "great, now I'm sorry but I have to get ready, I'll see all soon," and she left them in the office, stunned at her behaviour. Slowly the three guy up and left Raubahn and Lolorito head back to Ul'Dah while Thancred made his way to the bar,

"Give me your strongest drink," he said face on the counter, then he heard a chuckle and turning his head he saw his mate to his shock no robe and mask,

"Drinking already Itzel," he said and the Hyur just sighed, and started to mumble, at this Lahabrea shock his head, "Thancred, Ascien or not I need to heard words clearly to understand them, now what was it you said?" Thancred turned his head once more,

"Kaia is evil incarnate, she is so undoubtedly evil," and this Lahabrea looked confused, but Thancred carried on, "one of the syndicate members, Lolorito Nanarito, decided to make a surprise appearance so the general and myself were there to essentially be the buffer between the two, but Kaia proceeded to throw everything we knew about her out of the window," this statement confused the Ascien, 'how could she throw everything they knew about her out the window?' He thought to himself,

"Ok, I am throughly confused, what happened in there," Lahabrea asked,

"Let me ask you this, ever heard of the term auspice," his mate blinked owlishly at the question,

"Um, yes~, it refers to an animal who has lived passed it set lifeline, normally 100 or 200 years more, why," at this Thancred sat up straight and thought for a while before asking

"What about the Four Great Beasts," he asked, and Lahabrea thought for a while,

"Hmmm, I've heard of it, isn't it supposed to be the four beast the govern over the cardinal directions, or something like that,"at this Thancred nodded in affirmation and asked his final question

"Has anyone ever housed one of this in their clan," this shocked his mate like he had expected

"What! No of course not, they are beings of whim, following the basic of rules only no need to have a clan or to associate with one," at this Thancred hit his head of the bar counter, and tiredly start to laugh as if he was done.

"Well, apparently one of them do, Seiryu, has made Kaia's clan land it's home,"

The Ascien was still, mouth open, and bulging eyes."

"I'll have what he's having," he said sitting down, next to Thancred who looked at him as of saying 'yeah….I know the feeling,'

-with Raubahn and Lolorito-

The two syndicate members were in shock, and it showed,

"General, that woman is a literal mine of untold opportunities, how much do you know of her," this question snapped Raubahn out of his shock

"I will say this, attempting to control her in any way will have your reputation in shards, she knows so much that if she wanted to blackmail every nation she could and I'm including Garlamald in that list," this statement both invigorated and worried Lolorito, having information that can have a nation dancing too you tune was incredible, but when you are part of that nation. that's terrifying. " just leave her be, she's got a reason why she is here in Eorzea and it's a possibility that we will know is three days time," at this Lolorito nodded.

Three days. The celebratory ball that the nation hold every few years, this though all the nations will be holding one, for winning the battle in Carteneu with minimal losses, Ul'Dah first the Limsa Lominsa then Gridania, with a 5 day interval for travel. The lalafell lord had a feeling that this would be the celebration of the ages.

-with Haurchefant-

The Elezen lord stood there at one of the locations his beloved had listed to him, and found it was another dead end, there used to be people here, but all are gone. Again. After checking the area once more, he turned to leave or at least would of, but there was his quarry, as well as a group of fully armed insurgents,

"I suggest you all put those weapons down," came a very familiar voice, looking to the side there was Aymeric, with a part of his own, group

"Your late," the silver fuller said cheekily

"You ran off,"the commander replied in a similar manner

And they both smiled

"Lady Iceheart, by any chance?" Haurchefant asked looking at the younger version of the woman he already knows of,

"Yes, what do you want?" She said, weary off him, he couldn't blame her.

"Well first if you can ask your friends to put their weapons away it will be helpful," he said with a smile, and she just sneered,

"And pray tell why should I do that, high chance you will all just kill us then nice we surrender, so why shouldn't we run you through,"Haurchefant blinked, before sighing

"Killing me, would mean your asking for your execution, my mate will not be happy, I died and she would hunt you and everyone here herself if it did happen," he said and the moment the word 'mate' was said they all backed away,

"You have a soulmate?" And at her question his face turned into the biggest smile and a slap could be heard behind her,

"Not again, Haurchefant, we know you love your mate very much but please stay focused," the lord commander said so quickly that those there had a feeling this was a frequent thing, clearing his throat Aymeric proceeded to tell Iceheart a chef followers what has been happening,

"So your telling us, that there was not only a world changing battle almost half a year ago but the person who that a single handily ended is your soulmate?!,"

She said not believing a word, Haurchefant sighed and looking at Aymeric who nodded

"That's right and she already thought of the chance that you might not believe us and gave us this," and so from his pack he removed a small box and when opened a familiar looking orb was there, " this will give you all your memories from the world Her Ladyship came from, you might get a bit of a headache but memories from that life will place themselves in a way you will know the difference between them and your current state,"

He said bluntly and after a few moments she took the orb, still hesitating, and when it was absorbed into her she looked up and her posture relaxed,

"She honestly doesn't know when to take a break does she," were her first words causing a smile to appear on everyone's faces.

-with Kaia-

Finishing packing up Kaia looked to around and double checked she had everything then called Creed,

"Milady," he answered while kneeling,

"Creed we are heading to Ul'Dah as you know so your going to be my butler/bodyguard, so to keep appearances use this glamour," she held out a plate which he promptly took and activated, and his ninja gear was changed into a butlers uniform,

"Good, how does it feel? restrictive?" And the Elezen retainer shook his head,

"Nay Milady, still feels like my armour," at his answer she nodded with satisfaction, and proceeded to place everything within a trunk separate but before she could place it in her inventory creed to the trunk and proceeded to usher her outside to where her mount was waiting, needless to say she was caught off guard and slowly she turned to Creed who was securing her luggage on the mount,

"Err Creed, how did you get your hands on an Astrope," but all that was given was a small smile,

"Shall we head out Milady," he asked avoiding her question completely, and he helped her on the back seat before climbing on to control the money and slowly did the start moving leaving Mor Dhona.

They had already decided to go via Northern Thanalan and thanks to van Baelsar giving his unit a warning of what had happened they moved through with no hassle and in 4 days they were in Ul'Dah and cause they had were 'nobles' Raubahn and a small group of Sultansworn was waiting for them all, and there and then did Kaia out in her noblewoman persona,

"So we meet again General Raubahn," and in an instant Raubahn caught in to her play, and answered her just as smoothly while Creed was helping her down,

"Lady Raine, I welcome you to Ul'Dah, I trust your journey was smooth and uneventful, he said with a hidden smirk on his lips, he was intrigued at what she will do next

"Yes the trip was most pleasant, not a monster in sight, and thanks to our….new friend, no enemies dared to harass us on the way," she said sweetly, at this Raubahn had to hold back a huff,

"Then let me introduce the brave men that are part of the sultansworn, a personal guard for the reigning monarch, Papashan Nonoshan," and a lalafell stepped forward and bowed to her in which Kaia curtsies back, "Yuyutazi," another lalafell stepped up and bowed in which she returned "Owyne," this time a Hyur came forward and bowed which she again returned " and last but not least Jenlyns Aesc," another Hyur came forward and bowed to her at thh by e calling of his name, which she returned,

"It is a pleasure to meet all of –," a loud crash was heard behind them and when the looked the saw a hoard of monsters, coming to this gates,"

"That's balls that's a frenzy," Papashan said in panic, Kaia's eyes sharped and in a flash she was in the front of the hoard,

"Is she crazy!" He screamed at this point Raubahn did sigh

"At this point she maybe," he said and the all looked at him to see and calm expression on his face

"And your not going to help, general" Papashan asked confused and the scared man's action

"And get in her way, nope just watch this is one hell of a show, look she starting," and they all turned to see her in full armour, with a great sword in hand,

"Are you going to keep sleeping…Fray,"

* * *

Ok, so now its done, im pretty sure that you all realised that i didnt show the interroagtion of Gaius, at fisrt i thought to do it anothe 2 parter but i decided against it, i will do it though just different situation

anyway i hope you like the chapter

as usual please leave a comment and any advice i love hearing on how i can improve

til next time

cya ^^


End file.
